Safe & Sound
by ToriLynnSlytherin
Summary: The war had ended and things were looking up for everyone. The reconstruction of Hogwarts was beginning and so were new feelings for childhood enemies. Maybe Draco and Hermione had more in common than they thought. Rated M just to be safe! Please Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Numb

**A/N: Hey readers! This is my first Dramione story so please go easy on me. This idea came to me suddenly and I just decided to test it out and see how it went. Please read and review and let me know what you think! If you have time, please read my other story and let me know if I should continue or not or if it's total crap. Thanks guys!**

**Story not mine! All characters and places belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! The only thing that is mine is the plot of the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The war was over and Hogwarts lay in ruins. All participants in the war were in the Great Hall, either mourning the dead or being shipped off to the Ministry by Aurors. Many of the Death Eaters had pleaded guilty in order to lower their time sentence in Azkaban. Kingsley Shaklebolt, temporary Minister of Magic, had them all rounded up and taken in to be questioned, and from there they would have their trials set up to take place in a few weeks time. There was only one more Death Eater with whom Kingsley had yet to speak with.

Draco Malfoy sat off in a corner of the Hall, huddled in a small circle with his mother and father. Though his mother Narcissa was present during the war and in his house when Voldemort had taken refuge there months prior, she was in no way involved with the Death Eaters. His father Lucius on the other hand, well his story was entirely different. He was involved in the first war with Voldemort and played a very active part in the second war. He was present at every meeting and still carried out tasks set by the Dark Lord. Draco couldn't be more disgusted with his father, and his father couldn't be more disgusted with Draco. He had Potter right within his grasp in the Room of Hidden Things. He recalled the conversation they had once they had reunited with each other a half hour beforehand.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ "Oh, my Draco! Thank goodness you're still alive!" Narcissa exclaimed, running towards her son._

_ "Mother! You're all right! How did you- why are you- why is he still here?" He finally said, glaring at his father._

_ "It's nice to see you too, Draco. Tell me son, why did you not deliver the boy to our Lord when you had him?"_

_ "Tell me Lucius, why did you not crawl your sorry arse back to Azkaban when you had the chance? You do know you're going back don't you? You know what you did to me and my mother now? " Draco yelled._

_ "Draco, sweetie, calm down." His mother exclaimed to him._

_ "No! I will not calm down! Do you realize what has become of us because of him? We will now have to go through life, scorned upon and looked at like scum all because of _his _mistakes!"_

_ "My mistakes, Draco?" Lucius said, glaring right back at his son. "Do not forget what lays upon your arm, what you took to honor your family when this war started. Do not forget what side you fought on."_

_ "I never wanted any of it. Not the mark, not the war, and most definitely not a father like you." Draco sneered, looking his father right in the eyes. Stone gray eyes staring back at each other. The glare was broken by a smack that resounded around the empty hallway._

_ "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior anymore, is that understood?" Draco didn't answer, holding his reddened cheek in one hand while his mother looked on in horror, her hand covering her mouth. "I said is that understood?"_

_ Draco rubbed his cheek and straightened his back before he answered, his head held high, "No. That is not understood. I will testify against you when they bring you to court. Is _that_ understood, Lucius?"_

_ "You wouldn't. You don't have the balls to testify against your own father. You didn't even have the balls to bring Potter to the Dark Lord when he was within your reach!"_

_ "Potter saved my life you bastard! Does is not bother you that I might not be standing here right now if it weren't for him?"_

_ "You could've made the right decision by bringing him to the Dark Lord, on his knees where he belongs, Draco. We could have won!"_

_ "Well, it's all over now. There's nothing we can do to change things." Draco said stalking off into the Hall, where everyone was gathered. Lucius and Narcissa joined him shortly afterwards._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

The tension was thick around the Malfoy's as they sat there, waiting for something, anything to happen. Not long after they had sat down did Kingsley Shacklebolt appear, pulling Lucius Malfoy aside. He spoke with him quietly for a moment until Lucius' face began to turn red with rage.

"I will not go! I do not deserve to be held in a filthy cell in Azkaban! I fought for honor and that is what I deserve! The Dark Lord _will_ rise again and he will claim me as his most loyal follower for my actions!" Lucius yelled, the entire Great Hall stopping their conversations to stare across the hall at the discussion. The place was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. Narcissa began to silently weep, whether it was because her husband was being taken away again, or whether it was because he was finally beginning to go mad, Draco did not know, but he tried to console her the best way he could. She was the only person he had ever hugged, besides his friend Blaise Zabini, who was like a brother to him. His father very rarely touched him, even when he was a child. If he had done something right, it was either a handshake or a pat on the back. His mother continued to cry silently as his father raged on. He couldn't take it anymore and he just wanted it to be over with. He unwrapped his arms from around his mother as gently as he could and stood up from his spot at the table, the anger and disgust he felt for his father finally taking over his body.

"Will you shut your fucking mouth already! You're a downright bastard and you played a bigger part in this war than even Lord Voldemort! You sat there and watched as hundreds of muggles and mudbloods died before you and you even helped cause a good handful of them. You have got to be one of the thickest people I have ever met and quite frankly I think you've gone insane if you think you don't belong in Azkaban!" Draco yelled, all eyes turning to him.

"Draco, son, please don't- people are staring." Narcissa whispered, tugging on his arm for him to sit back down.

"No mother, he needs to hear this. Everybody needs to hear this! Lucius Abraxas Malfoy deserves to rot in Hell for the things he has committed. He deserves to rot in a cell in Azkaban for life only to be consumed by all the horrible things he has done to haunt him for the rest of his sorry pathetic life here on this earth. After that, I hope Satan drags him down by chains into the deepest pits of what's below us to live for eternity, for Hell hath no fury. I hope you die Lucius. I may have failed you as a son and I will take whatever punishment I deserve for something I did not want, but you failed me as a father from the minute I was born."

"Draco," Lucius laughed, staring around the Hall nervously. "You do not mean that. I love you. I always have."

"No. You never loved me and you never loved my mother."

"What? Of course I did! We raised you to be the man you are today. We taught you how to be a true purebred Malfoy! Taught you that purebloods are superior and mudbloods-" He glanced over at Hermione Granger, who stood a few feet away, "-deserve to be put in the ground, covered with the dirt and filth that they are."

Draco did not miss the glance his father had thrown towards Hermione Granger and he also did not miss the flinch she had given as he spat the word "mudblood" and her and sneered. He did not know why but his blood began to boil with a hatred so pure that he was about to explode. What was happening to him? Of course he had hated Granger for years and had called her that word so many times before, but for once, he felt that is was not right. Something inside of him finally told him that enough was enough.

Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, Draco had whipped out his wand and bound his father in thick ropes as he fell to his knees. Draco rushed over in three long strides and crouched down so he was level with his father and pointed his wand directly above his father's heart.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now? Give me one good reason." He asked. Lucius just stared at his son, eyes wide, darting over to the Minister who just stood there in shock, a bit of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Draco, no." Said a female voice in his ear, tugging at his arm to lower his wand. "This isn't what you want." She whispered. Draco felt a warming in his chest as his heart rate began to calm and his hand began to lower. He turned around to see who had spoken to him, only to realize with shock, that it was Hermione Granger. She pulled on his arm to help him stand and to lead him away from his father and back towards his mother.

"Do not touch my son, you filthy, rotten, mudblood girl!" his father spat. He had only just started to rise as his father again decided to use that word towards Hermione. Draco spun back around so fast and backhanded his father across the face that if you had blinked you would've missed it.

"Don't call her that! Don't you _ever_ call anyone else a mudblood again! That is all life is to you, a game of blood status. That's all that ever mattered to you! And I meant every word of what I said before, you deserve to die." And with that, Draco stood, ignoring those around him and strode out of the Great Hall and down the steps outside, but not without a glance back at Hermione Granger, who looked at him with confusion and shock, plain as day on her face.

The Aurors soon apparated his father to Azkaban to await his questioning and his trial date, as Draco stood by the lake, under the old beach tree that the Golden Trio used to frequent. He could now see why they had chose to sit here all those times. It had the perfect view of the lake and provided just enough shade and was fairly comfortable. He sat there for hours until he heard footsteps softly moving towards him from behind. He sat up abruptly, brandishing his wand incase it was a Death Eater who managed to escape, coming to kidnap him and trying to recruit him to join his ranks. Instead, he found the bushy haired, know-it-all Granger staring back at him, eyes on his wand. He looked down at his own wand and quickly stashed it away back into his pocket as he saw that she meant no harm.

"What is it, Granger?" He asked, rather harshly.

"Er, nothing…I just wanted to say, thank you. For what you said earlier, and for defending me I guess." She said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt which was dirty and torn in many places, caked with blood.

"I wasn't defending you. I was simply stating that my father was wrong." He spat back angrily.

"And in doing so you defended me. I just thought I'd say thank you, seeing as I was that filth that your father was talking about." She said quietly.

Draco looked away, he couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes. When he looked back up, he was surprised to see that she was already gone. He didn't even hear her leave. He looked all around him but didn't see her anywhere. He silently cursed himself for not giving a comeback but realized that he didn't have one for once. He found that odd, but also found that he was touched by her thank you and unbeknownst to him, had issued a silent "Your welcome" to Granger before she hurried away, hearing those two words issued from his mouth for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! *bites nails nervously* Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm already done with Chapter 2 and am working on the third!**

**The song that goes with this chapter is "Numb" by Linkin Park. If you have any questions on why I chose this song feel free to PM me or leave a review. I do love reviews and would love feedback! :)**


	2. Shadow of the Day

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 2! I've decided to alternate the chapters, starting with the events and feelings of Draco, to the events and feelings of Hermione. Of course the other characters will be involved further in the story and In chapter 3 we get to see a bit of Blaise. Please review! They're what keep me going! **

**The plot is the only thing that's mine, all characters and places are J.K. Rowling's! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger had sat there at the table in the Great Hall with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the Weasley family, what was still left of them, long after Lucius Malfoy had finally been shipped off with the Aurors. She just couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. Had he really defended her? He hadn't exactly said her name but he was definitely defending _her_. She was the one his father had called filthy. And he had specifically said _"Don't call her that!"_. She silently gasped when she came to the realization that Draco Malfoy _had_ indeed defended her. After he tormented her for years, even going so far as to call her a mudblood himself, he had defended her when his own father had thrown that same word at her. Unfortunately her gasp of surprise was not missed by both Harry and Ron who looked at her wth concern.

"'Mione, what's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry.

"Everything's fine." She said. "I- I just realized how much time it's going to take to rebuild the parts of the castle that didn't survive the attacks before the new school years starts." She lied.

"Of course you did." Ron laughed lightly, rolling his eyes at Harry. "Always thinking about school, that one." He pointed at Hermione. She lightly smacked him on the arm as they all laughed for the first time in months. It was a short lived laugh, but hopefully they would be able to share heartier ones in the near future.

She wanted to talk to Draco. She wanted to thank him for what he had done and had seen him walk outside after he left his father. The other thing she had noticed was that before the left the Hall, he had glanced back and looked directly at her. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that when he looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness, he almost gave a sort of apologetic smile. She got up quickly muttering a quick "I'll be back, I need some air" to Harry and Ron, before she headed off in the direction of the entrance hall. Thankfully, nobody stopped her to talk and she made it outside. She quickly searched around for a head of blond hair but found none. She began to walk towards the lake and scanned the area quickly, to find Malfoy relaxing peacefully underneath the old tree that her, Harry, and Ron used to sit under during their times at Hogwarts. She smiled lightly to her self at the irony of it and walked quietly over to him. He sat up and turned around quickly facing her, is wand directly pointed at her heart. She put her hands up showing him that she didn't mean to hurt him but she couldn't help but feel scared. She had had many wands pointed at her in the past 24 hours and couldn't help but think if that was the last one she would ever see. He lowered it when he realized who it was and quickly put it away. She let out a sigh of relief and set about what she came to do.

Before she could get a word out he snapped out. "What is it, Granger?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his typical Malfoy ways and the use of her surname after everything that just happened.

"Er, nothing… I just wanted to say, thank you. For what you said earlier, and for defending me I guess." She said, her heart beating fast, waiting for him to yell at her.

"I wasn't defending you. I was simply stating that my father was wrong." He spat back at her. She couldn't believe that he was denying the fact that he _had_ defended her, in front of all the occupants in the Great Hall no less.

"And in doing so you defended me. I just thought I'd say thank you, seeing as I was that filth that your father was talking about." She stated. He looked at her and muttered a low and quick "Your welcome" before he looked away and out at the lake. She couldn't believe what she just heard and thought that exhaustion was probably taking over, but there was no mistaking those two words. She looked at him in shock for a few seconds before she turned around and hurried away, back towards the castle. She quickly walked back inside and back to her table with Harry and the Weasleys in the middle of the Hall. She finally took the time to really look around the room at everyone that had stayed behind to fight and who had survived. Many of them were students who had been involved in Dumbledore's Army in her fifth year and she felt a sense of pride swell up in her chest and her eyes became a bit misty. If it weren't for her idea of creating that organization and of Harry and Ron's help with it all, many of their friends would probably not be here with them. She recognized many of the faces around them and even caught the sight of a few Slytherins who had stayed to fight. They sat by themselves of course, probably feeling unwelcome in the midst of the tiny celebration. She recognized them all of course, seeing that they were all friends of Draco. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were quietly joking with Astoria Greengrass, while Pansy Parkinson quietly sat by herself, also observing the Great Hall. Her onyx eyes locked with Hermione's chocolate brown ones, and she gave a slight head nod to her in a showing of thanks. Hermione was so shocked that at first, all she could do was stare open mouthed at Pansy for a few seconds before her brain registered what had just happened. She quickly nodded back, and Pansy shook her head silently laughing and rolling her eyes as she looked away and back to her friends.

Had Pansy Parkinson actually just done that? Had she finally approved, for lack of a better word, of Hermione Granger in a small way? Hermione couldn't believe how much this war had changed people. She also was not aware of how much the war had changed herself and her view on a lot of things, including one person in particular. A person who had just walked in, with pale blond hair, and stone gray eyes who had witnessed the exchange between Pansy Parkinson and herself just moments before. He chuckled quietly to himself at this bizarre occurrence.

_"This is going to be a few interesting months rebuilding the castle."_ He thought to himself as he sat down to join his friends in their small circle.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think by leaving a lovely review for me to read! If you have any suggestions for something later in the story or any questions, feel free to leave them! Thanks! :)**

**The song I have chosen for this chapter is "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park. If you have questions, once again don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review. :) **


	3. The Bird and the Worm

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 guys! This is Blaise's part. Not sure who's side I'm going to do next, if you have any character you'd like to see from the ones mentioned already let me know!**

**All characters and places are our Queen;s, J.K. Rowling. Plot is mine. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Draco took a seat next to Pansy, across from Blaise. Theodore was retelling a very interesting story of how he took down one of the Death Eaters during the battle only a couple of hours prior. Astoria seemed extremely impressed with it, Blaise smiled and nodded at all the right moments but Draco could tell that he wasn't really into it, and Pansy looked completely bored with the whole thing.

"Cheer up, Pans. The war's over." Draco said nonchalantly, nudging Pansy lightly in the ribs, trying to get her to smile.

"Oh, Drakey! I'm so glad you're okay. That's all that matters now!" Pansy said, wrapping her arms around Draco. At first he was surprised and didn't know what to do, but once he felt her lips against his neck and then his jaw, he quickly pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco nearly yelled.

"What? What do you mean Drakey?" Pansy asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. I just- I just need some space right now." He got up and left the table and once again strode out of the Great Hall.

"Feel better!" Astoria yelled after him.

Pansy moved to follow him out of the Hall but Blaise reached across the table and pulled her arm back. "Don't Pans." He stated quietly.

"What? Blaise, let me go." She said, trying to tug her arm out of Blaise's grasp. "Draco obviously needs someone right now, now let me go." She said once again trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm free.

"No. Draco doesn't need anybody right now. Just leave him be. He'll be fine." Blaise said with finality. His eyes met Pansy's and she stopped struggling with him, sitting back down in her seat, a scowl on her face.

Blaise had known Draco for a very long time, since they were kids. Since Blaise's mother was never around and always seeking a new husband, she would drop her son of at Malfoy Manor for the summer, and he would stay there until the fall. Him and Draco had developed a very close and understanding relationship over the years that had only grown stronger due to them both being sorted into Slytherin in their first year at Hogwarts. They shared a dorm for nearly 7 years together and had always shared a room when Blaise spent the summers at the Manor. Of course they each had their own separate rooms, but they decided to stay together.

After the first wizarding war when Voldemort had been defeated, Lucius had quite nearly lost his mind. He became more aggressive and hostile towards everybody. He began to teach Draco his ways in order to build him up as a child soldier of the war. Blaise could now see that his efforts had been wasted. Draco was never meant to be a bad guy. Sure he played the part, but his heart was never truly in it.

Spending time as a child in Malfoy Manor had been a scary experience in itself. It was a large place; three stories high with many rooms on each floor. When they were younger, Draco and Blaise used to hide from Lucius whenever he was home. He was always in a bad mood and they didn't want to cross his path when he was in that state. His favorite room however was the library. Blaise wasn't the typical Slytherin. He was one of the smartest students, third overall in his year and loved to learn. He could spend hours getting lost in books, much like Hermione Granger, though he never really spoke to her all that much. The Malfoy's library was filled with many books, mostly on potions and spells. There were big leather couches and large stained glass windows in the library, the perfect atmosphere for reading. The thing that intrigued Blaise the most about it was the wooden trunk of books that Lucius kept locked up against one of the walls. He always wondered what they were. He was now a lot older and smarter and had a feeling he knew that kind of books they were. They were dark books. Filled with dark magic, the worst kind possible. Probably books from the Dark Lord himself.

He knew Draco more than anybody else. If he had to guess, he probably knew him better than Draco knew himself. The one thing that he was absolutely certain about was that Draco didn't need anybody at this moment. He had just let loose all of his pent up feelings for his father. Blaise already knew how he felt about his father and he had even exploded a couple of times over the past 2 years during the summer holidays when Blaise had visited and Lucius had retaliated. He would hear Draco's screams coming from the basement of the Manor in the middle of the night and Blaise would sit there waiting for him to return. The first time it happened, Draco hadn't returned until morning and wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Blaise was worried and the next time it happened, he followed.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ "Draco," Lucius said, standing in Draco's doorway. "Come, follow me." He walked away down the hallway, not waiting to see if Draco was behind him. _

_ "I guess I'll see you later," Draco said. "Don't wait up for me."_

_ "Yeah, sure." Blaise replied, watching Draco's retreating form as he walked down the direction his father had left in. _

_ Blaise sat there in the quiet room, stretching out on the other four- poster bed him and Draco had moved in there for him. He stared up at the white ceiling thinking about what had happened earlier. Draco had lashed out at his father and this time, Lucius decided to serve a punishment. They had moved up to Draco's room after dinner thinking about what his father would do. After all, Draco was only 15 at this time. Blaise was about to close his eyes when he heard the most horrifying scream he had ever heard in his life. He bolted up in the bed and sprinted to the door only to be stopped by an invisible wall. _

_ "Damn you, Lucius." Blaise grumbled through clenched teeth. Lucius had used a protective spell to keep Blaise in the room, most likely knowing that Blaise would try to follow his friend. He heard a second scream, worse than the first. They were cries for help and cries of pain. "What is he doing to you, Draco?" Blaise asked to the silence of the dark hallway. Knowing it was useless to try getting through the door, he climbed back into the bed, covering his ears with his pillow and trying to drown out the screams. _

_ He awoke the next morning, looking over at Draco's bed, only to find that it was still folded nice and crisp, the same as he had left it the night before. He jumped out of bed, still in his pajama bottoms and rushed out of the room, thankful that the barrier that had been placed the night before had been lifted. He raced down the hall and down the staircase that Draco and Lucius had descended. He reached the first floor and found Draco nowhere. There was only one other place he could be: the basement. When they were younger, before they had attended Hogwarts, they were strictly told to stay away from the basement, for that was Lucius's space. Blaise heard several deep groans and a light flickering behind the door. _

_ "Draco." He breathed silently. He opened the door slowly and descended down the cold stone steps. There, sitting in the corner curled up in the fetal position, was Draco. He had his arms wrapped around his middle and was visibly shaking. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were cold and dull. "Drake? Hey, Draco. It's me, Blaise. You okay buddy? Here, let me help you up." Blaise said reaching for his friend._

_ "No!" Draco said, sitting up fast and backing away as far as he could. He looked at Blaise and slowly, his eyes began to focus on whom it was that was speaking to him. "Blaise? What are you doing here?" He asked, eyes widening._

_ "You didn't come back last night. I thought something might be wrong. Look, Draco. Let's get you back upstairs yeah? You're cold and sweaty, and shaking for Christ's sake! What did he do to you?" He asked, helping the other boy up, wrapping on of his arms around his shoulders. _

_ "I don't want to talk about it." Draco replied, wincing slightly at the pain. _

_ "Fair enough." Blaise answered, beginning the ascent back up to their bedroom on the second floor of the Manor. He knew Draco didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't help but wonder what left him in this state. _

_ That night, Draco had said the wrong thing and Lucius had called upon him late that night and dragged him out of the room and down to the basement once again. The one thing he forgot this time was the barrier between the door and the hallway. Blaise quickly slipped out of the room and followed Lucius and Draco down the stairs as quietly as possible. The basement door closed over and slightly, but it was open just a crack, letting the light from the candles cast shadows upon the staircase. Blaise slowly peeked him head around the corner and to his horror saw Draco crouched in the corner again on his knees, his head hanging down and his shoulders shaking. "Is Draco crying?" Blaise thought to himself. Surely he couldn't be, for a Malfoy never cried. Blaise was lost in his thoughts and missed the few words exchanged between father and son. The next thing he saw left him speechless. Lucius had raised his wand, pointed it at his son as a burst of red shot out from the tip. Blaise quickly turned around, bolted back up the steps and into their room. He closed the door behind him and sank down to the floor. _

_ "The Cruciatus…" Blaise breathed. It all made sense to him now. The pale skin, the pain, the shaking, the sweat. Lucius Malfoy had used the Cruciatus Curse against his own 15-year old son. He used it as a punishment simply for saying the wrong thing._

_ It was what left Draco broken since then. He was never the same after those nights and during the war, whenever Lucius had raised his wand the slightest inch, Draco would tense up, expecting a curse to be aimed his way. He never tried to disappoint his father again._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Blaise? Hello? Earth to Zabini!" Theo said, waving his hand in front of Blaise's face.

"Wh-what?" Blaise answered, shaking his head of his thoughts.

"What's up with you mate? You zoned out for like 20 minutes there? Are you feeling alright?" His friend asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Alright, you sure? I could get Madam Pomfrey."

"No, really Nott. I'm fine." Blaise said, shaking him off.

"Ok, well we better go find a place to sleep before all the empty classrooms are taken."

Blaise slowly looked around him only to find that both Astoria and Pansy had already left and most of the hall was empty. Only a few Aurors and the so named "Golden Trio" were left in attendance.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaise said, getting up from the table and following Theo out of the Great Hall. They slowly ascended the marble staircase to find the closest available room for them. Luckily there were still a few empty on the second floor near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They transfigured a couple of desks into small cots and stripped of their robs and shoes, climbing in. Within minutes Theo was asleep. Blaise lay in his bed, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. It wasn't the first time that Blaise was left alone, not knowing where Draco was at that time. He only hoped that his friend was safe and wouldn't try to do anything stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know in a review is you felt there was something missing and I can try to add it in the next chapter. Also, let me know who you'd like to hear from next or if you have any ideas for future chapters. Thanks! **

**The song for this chapter is "The Bird and the Worm" by The Used. You know the drill if you have any questions. Please review! I don't know if I should continue with this story or not and would love to know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome. **


	4. What I've Done

**A/N: Hello again! So I see that some people have added this story to their alerts and some have added it to their favorites, but I haven't gotten any reviews. It makes me sad because I would really like to know how this story is. I said that I wouldn't post this chapter until I got a couple more reviews but I couldn't wait. So here is chapter 4. I hope some of you readers will be kind enough to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**I do not in any way own Harry Potter, only J.K. Rowling does! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Stupid muggleborn, who does she think she is? She thinks she can just come up to me and say 'thank you'? Doesn't she know anything? I have a reputation to uphold."_ Draco thought to himself as he stormed out of the Great Hall once again. He swiftly walked out of the castle for the second time that day and strode back to where he was sitting before. He was shaking. His hands, his legs, his shoulders, his whole body was shaking. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his forehead against the top of his knees. It was in this position that he let go, all of his emotions being drawn out. He cried. He cried for his peers, he cried for his mother, he cried for everybody that had fought in this bloody war and the lives lost, but most of all he cried for Hermione Granger.

"Damn it, Granger. What did you do to me?" He asked himself aloud. He hastily wiped his tears away. He was confused, and sad. Why had he cried for her? He hated her for 7 years. Hated her from the minute he walked into Hogwarts. _"No."_ said a tiny voice in the back of his mind. _"You loved her. You loved her from the very first moment you laid eyes on her."_

"No I didn't." Draco said. "Now shut up. You're wrong." Draco said. To anybody who may have been outside he may have looked crazy and they probably would've thought Draco Malfoy had finally lost his mind, and the truth was that he had, in a sense, lost his mind.

* * *

His mind had always been filled with hate and thoughts of how purebloods were superior to all other blood relations. Muggleborns were as close to house elves in a pureblood's eyes. He thought back to the first time he saw Hermione Granger. Although he was only 11, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Lucius Malfoy had taught him from a very young age that Muggleborn witches, or "mudbloods" as he called them, were ugly, scaly, and slimy with stringy hair and sharp, yellowing teeth. That image that his young-minded imagination had created had given him nightmares for weeks. He would awake his mother with his screams and she would rush in and gather his 6-year old self in her arms and rock him back to sleep, while his father had called him a coward the very next morning.

There was only one other adult in Draco's life that frowned upon Lucius's lifestyle and his ways of teaching, and that was his own father, Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather. Although Abraxas, or Grandpa Ax as Draco used to call him, had also taught Lucius the way of a pureblood wizard, he did not condone what Lucius was teaching his grandson. These were lies. Everything he heard come out of his son's mouth were lies and there was nothing he could do about it. He was getting old and weak, and he had feared the man his son had become after he had graduated from Hogwarts, and he had feared the side of the wizarding world that his son chose to stand on. However, whenever he spent time with Draco while his father was away at work, he would try to drive those lies out of the young boy's head, but it only made young Draco more confused.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ There room lit up green and with a cloud of smoke, out stepped Abraxas Malfoy from the fireplace in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. He stood at a graceful and elegant 6 feet, 2 inches, in black flowing robes. He looked withered and old at only 52 years of age. Before he could get a proper look around the room, he heard a yell and a flash of blond hair rushed at his legs. He looked down and saw his young grandson sitting on his foot with his arms wrapped around his leg. _

_ "Grandpa Ax, you came!" Draco squealed. _

_ "Yes I did, Draco. Only to see my favorite grandson!" he chuckled, smiling to himself. "Sorry I'm late, Narcissa darling. I had a few last minute errands to run."_

_ "Oh, not to worry, Abraxas. Whenever is good for you, you know you're always welcome here." Narcissa said, smiling at him._

_ "Grandpa, what are we going to do today?" Draco asked, smiling up at him. Every time Abraxas came to visit, he would read Draco one of the many books in the library of the Manor. Ever since Abraxas had found out about the lies Lucius had been feeding Draco, he was trying to come up with a subtle way of getting Draco to see things differently. Draco loved to read and it was something they always did together, but how could he change Draco's views by reading to him? Surely he couldn't read any of the books in the Manor's library, so on his way, he had stopped in a small muggle library. He picked up the first book he saw, and headed off to the Manor. _

_ "Well, Draco. I thought we could read a book today. How does that sound?" Abraxas asked the young boy as they walked down the hall towards the library. _

_ "I don't really like those books and daddy only lets me read some of them." Draco answered pouting. Of course Abraxas knew this and his plan was already working. They entered the library and sat down on one of the leather couches in front of the fireplace, Draco climbing into his grandfather's lap as he pulled out the book. "What is it?" Draco asked, eyes bright._

_ "This is __A Tale of Two Cities__ by Charles Dickens." Abraxas said, showing the book to Draco._

_ "Is he a pureblood wizard?" he asked._

'Things are worse than they seemed.' _Abraxas thought to himself. "Not exactly." He said._

_ "So then what is he?" Draco asked confused._

_ "He's a very special person. Perhaps when you're a little bit older I'll tell you."_

_ "Okay, grandpa." Draco said, smiling brightly up at him._

_ He opened the book and began to read to the young boy. Abraxas stopped by every other week, but soon it became once every month. Lucius was having troubles at the apothecary he ran and was working from home most of the time and the last thing he needed was for Lucius to find out he was reading Draco a muggle book. He had told Draco that it must be kept a secret from his father. The boy didn't ask questions, he simply trusted the man and went on. The old man had hoped that he would see a change in his grandson and for the first couple of months he did. He had improved severely over the next year as Abraxas had taught him the ways of the wizarding life and corrected the lies his father had told him, but by the time Draco had turned 9, he began to see less of the boy and feared the worst. _'He know.'_ He thought to himself late one night._

_ Abraxas had tried owling his son, even flooing him a few times but got no answers. He knew Draco must've let slip something he had told him, but he didn't blame the boy, he was young. The next time he heard from his family was around Draco's third year, when Narcissa had informed him that his grandson was attacked by a hippogriff but that it was just a small scratch. He had wanted to apparate over to the Manor and speak with his daughter-in-law but had gotten weaker over the years. He was very ill and had known for some time but hadn't thought to tell his son. Dragon pox was common for any old wizard, but there was also no cure. The summer before Draco entered his 5__th__ year, Abraxas had been admitted permanently to St. Mungo's and was kept under the watchful eyes of the healers. After so many years, his family had finally come to see him. Of course Lucius didn't stay long, but he really only wanted to see Draco. Narcissa sensed this and left the room shortly after her husband. _

_ "Draco, my boy, look how big you've gotten." Abraxas said smiling lightly, trying not to show how much pain he was in. _

_ "How are you feeling, grandfather?" Draco asked, taking a seat next to the hospital bed._

_ "I feel absolutely splendid." He answered._

_ "You're lying." Draco said firmly. _

_ "Well what would you like me to say, Draco? I don't have much longer and-"_

_ "How long?" Draco asked, cutting him off._

_ "Not that long."_

_ "How long?" Draco asked more firmly, looking at his grandfather, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears._

_ "A few months maybe, a year at the most." Abraxas said closing his eyes, only to open them quickly at the strangled sob that escaped the young boy beside him._

_ "But… you can't leave me grandpa Ax." Draco said, a single tear falling down his pale face. "The Dark Lord is back and father… oh he's horrible. I can't do this without you."_

_ "Draco," Abraxas started. _

_ "No!" Draco shouted. "You don't know how horrible and cruel he is. He's only gotten worse and I can't help but feel that I'm following in his footsteps."_

_ "Draco, look at me." The boy's tear-filled, silver eyes locked with his grandfather's. "You are __**nothing**__ like your father. You will __**never**__ be like him. Do you understand me? You are so much better than him. Only __**you**__ have the power to choose which direction you want your life to go. I'm sorry for the way your father raised you and I can't help but think that I raised him wrong and in doing so, he repeated what I had done. I feel that I taught him to be prejudiced against other wizards; I just wish that he were as smart and caring as you to not believe it. But promise me one thing, Draco." He said._

_ "Anything."_

_ "There will come a time when you must choose who you want to send the rest of your life with. Follow your heart, Draco. Always follow your heart. Don't worry about pureblood morals. You have the chance to change the world and you can only do that with love."_

_ "Yes, sir." Draco said sniffling. He got up to leave but Abraxas called him back._

_ "One more thing." Abraxas said. "I want you to have that." He said, pointing to a small brown book on his nightstand. Draco reached over and picked it up._

_ "What is this? A diary?" Draco asked, flipping through the blank pages. _

_ "Are you not a wizard?" Abraxas asked, giving the slightest flash of the famous Malfoy smirk. Draco understood what he was saying and pulled his wand from his pocket. "All you have to do is think of me and tap the cover." And Draco did just that. The book rippled and transformed before his eyes into something he had seen many times in his childhood. _

_ "__A Tale of Two Cities__ by Charles Dickens." Draco said, smiling as Abraxas smiled back. "Grandpa?" he asked. The old man turned back to him. "You never told me what he was."_

_ Abraxas sighed. "I think you already know the answer to that, Draco." He said, looking directly into his grandson's eyes, and in that moment Draco knew everything. His grandfather, the oldest living member of the most powerful pureblood family at the time, had read and just given him a muggle book. _

_ "But, why?" Draco asked._

_ "Because you are not your father." Abraxas answered him and Draco shook his head. "Now, I need my rest. Your mother is probably wondering where you are. And remember, Draco," he said as Draco got up to leave for the second time. "Only you can see what book that truly is." He said, pointing to the book Draco had clutched to his chest. He nodded his head and exited the room._

_ The following summer, Abraxas Malfoy passed away at the tender age of 62. Draco couldn't help but feel that he had failed him. He __**had**__ followed his father and taken the Dark Mark, but somewhere deep down he knew he did it for all the right reasons, and he could only hope that in the end he was strong enough to show that he never wanted any of this._

_~ End Flashback~_

* * *

Draco woke up under the same tree he had sat beneath earlier, tears dried up on his face. He sat up slowly, realizing that it was probably the middle of the night. He walked cautiously back up to the castle, his wand lit in front of him. He couldn't help but think of the dream/flashback, or whatever you wanted to call it, he just had, but he knew exactly why it occurred to him. He finally understood now what he needed to do. He walked inside and up the marble staircase to try to find a place safe enough to sleep, since the Slytherin common room in the dungeons had been destroyed. A found a room on the second floor near his old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Lucky for him, he managed to be sharing a room with his closest friend, Blaise Zabini. He softly chuckled to himself at his luck as he transfigured himself a cot. He quietly lay down and couldn't help but think of a pair of big, chocolate brown eyes. _'Tomorrow,'_ he thought to himself, _'I'm going to follow my heart, just like grandpa Ax told me.'_ With that, he closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm working on what I should do for chapter 5. If anyone reviews this chapter please let me know if you would like to see how the rest of Hermione's day went or if I should do a different character. I already have some future chapters planned out with plenty of drama and smut. Please, please review! I love you guys!**

**Song for this chapter is "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. (And yes, I do have a few more Linkin Park songs to go with these chapter, they're just too good!)**


	5. This Will Be Our Year

******A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm so so sorry! I had a lot going on but now chapter 5 is here! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all and I love reading your reviews! I'm not too happy about how this chapter turned out and it's my longest thus far, and I wanted to get all this information out so I can move on to all the drama that this story will encompass. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I may have made but I'll stop talking now, enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts's own "mudblood know-it-all", had just thanked Slytherin's "sex god", Draco Malfoy. What was she thinking? Sure he had defended her when his father had once again called her by that awful name, that was now branded into her skin by Bellatrix Lestrange, but there was something much more powerful behind it. For once, Hermione didn't have an answer. There was also the fact that he had glance back at her before he left the castle. There was something about his eyes, something that she had never seen before. It was not the color of his eyes that had changed, they were still the same gray color they had always been, but for once, they weren't cold. Instead of the cold, hard look he always had, there was less arrogance and confidence. It was almost as if they were hollow. There was hardly any emotion left in his eyes and in his face. His skin had gotten even paler, if that was possible, and his hair had gotten long and shaggy. Hermione realized that the war had affected the bad said as well, but Draco was never really on that side, was he?

She thought back to just a few days earlier, to when they were caught by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. It felt like only yesterday they had been there. Hermione got small shocks of pain, and after-effect of the cruciatus curse, and she would forever be scarred with the word "mudblood".

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ The three teenagers were pushed through a long corridor lined with portraits until they reached about halfway down the hall. If Hermione Granger was terrified, she sure as hell hid it well. She was shaking on the inside in fear and had also accepted that this was the end._

_ They were led into what was apparently the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The first thing Hermione noticed were the high ceiling; they seemed to go on forever, and situated in the middle was a very large crystal chandelier. More portraits were hung along the purple walls; no doubt the Malfoy's ancestors and other famous pureblood families. What was so important about blood race anyway? People should marry for love, right? Not because they had "clean" blood. She knew perfectly well that is Voldemort won, all muggles, mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors would be slaughtered, and at this point that was a very strong possibility. She had lost all hope of finding a way out of here as Draco was called forward to identify them; she could also see the look of defeat on both Harry and Ron's faces as well. _

_ '_This is it_,' Hermione thought to herself. _'He's going to sell us out right here and right now.'

_Draco took a few steps forward and first looked at Ron. He gave a curt nod, indicating that it was Ron Weasley. Next, he moved onto Harry. Hermione's stinging jinx wasn't that strong and it was obvious who this boy was. What he did surprised the three of them and several people in the room._

_ "I can't be sure." Draco said nervously. _

_ "What? No, no, look closer Draco. It has to be Potter, see?" Bellatrix said, moving him closer. Draco stumbled forward and looked at Harry, dead in the eyes. There seemed to be some silent conversation going on between them; a silent plea. A few seconds later, Draco backed away, looking at the floor._

_ "I don't know." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion._

_ Bellatrix sighed, clearly upset with Draco. She looked over to Hermione then, and evil glint in her eye. "What about this one, Draco?" She asked, leading Draco over to where Hermione stood, his head still hanging shamefully. "Isn't this that know-it-all mudblood you always told us about? What was her name? Oh, yes…Hermione Granger." She said, an evil grin spreading across her face._

_ Draco's head snapped up immediately at the name. He clearly had not noticed her when they had first walked in. He took a tentative step forward. Hermione noticed that his arm slightly rose up, as if he was going to reach out and touch her, to see if she was real. _'No, that can't be right,'_ Hermione thought. _' He wouldn't touch a mudblood like me.'_ He lowered his arm and visibly stiffened, clenching his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white._

_ His silver, gray eyes met her chocolate brown ones, a look of fear in them. She tried to plead silently to him to lie, t give them a false name. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again there was sadness. He knew who they were, and they all knew he couldn't lie. Even if he did, they'd know who the three of them were. Draco looked at Hermione one last time, almost studying her face. She was confused but there was nothing she could say so she let it go, it was probably nothing._

_ After a few seconds, he fixed his face into one of disgust so fast, that Hermione was taken aback and shrunk away from his gaze. He smirked back at her. _'Nope,'_ she thought. _'Still the same Malfoy.'_ He walked away without a word, back to his mother's side. Bellatrix stared after Draco and when he met her gaze she looked to Harry, then back to Draco and asked him one last time, "What do you think?"_

_ "I don't know." Draco answered again. Hermione was now thoroughly confused. Why wasn't he saying anything? Last year he would've been jumping at the chance to sell them out if they were caught in any situation. This was so unlike him and Hermione couldn't understand what had happened to him. He was no longer the boy that used to bully her. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the next thing she heard. _

_ "What do we do about the mudblood?" growled Greyback. _

_ "Wait," said Narcissa. "Yes, she was with Potter in Madam Malkin's! I saw her picture in the _Prophet_! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"_

_ Draco looked once again at Hermione with a silent plead of forgiveness. "I…maybe…yeah." Hermione's heart sank. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach as the air rushed out of her lungs. The tears she had been trying to fight back since they'd been caught finally spilled over, and down her dirt streaked face. The next thing she knew, Bellatrix was striding towards her with the Sword of Gryffindor in her hand, a look of pure fury on her face. She dragged Hermione by her hair to the center of the room, Ron screaming to take him instead as he was led away. She knew that this would be the end of her as she was thrown on the floor. _

_ Bellatrix stood above her, her wand pointed at her chest. She smiled down at her, her black hair framing her pale face as the smile grew into a wide grin. "You're going to tell me how you got this sword, and you will tell me now! Crucio!"_

_ White, hot pain flashed through her body as she thrashed about on the floor. A scream pierced the air as her body burned. She sobbed harder, her tears falling fast and free down her face._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up!" She snapped her head up and looked around. She wasn't back at the Manor; she was in the Great Hall, sitting at one of the remaining tables with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She said. The boys looked at her skeptically, but before Harry could open his mouth to speak again, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione! Come to the bathrooms with me, will you? You can never be too safe, right?" she said, getting up and taking Hermione's hand. "I'll be right back mum. Just going to the loo." She said, with a quick nod to Mrs. Weasley.

Most of the first and second floor bathrooms were destroyed from the battle the day before, but clearly Ginny knew which bathroom she wanted to go to. She led Hermione up to the 5th floor, past the statue of Boris the Bewildered, to the fourth door, whispered _"powder fresh"_, and dragged Hermione in the Prefect's bathroom, bolting the door behind her. Hermione strode forward and sat down at the edge of the large tub. She took a second to look around the room, everything was the same and still intact. The walls, floor, and bathtub were still the same white marble, the many taps, each topped with a different colored jewel and released a different kind of bubble bath, still lined the tub, and the picture of the mermaid was still there, although she looked terrified. Hermione never liked her, but at this time she looked exactly how Hermione felt inside. She kicked off her shoes and socks and rolled up her jeans, dropping her feet into the warm, soothing water. Ginny same and sat down beside her, doing the same before breaking the silence.

"You know, soaking your feet won't get rid of the smell on the rest of your body." Ginny said, grinning. Hermione at first was appalled but smiled when she knew that it was probably true after camping for almost 9 months with no proper baths. She got up, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels on her way, and headed into one of the stalls to strip down. She heard Ginny turn on several of the taps and beautiful scents of vanilla, jasmine, and cinnamon filled the air. She took off each article of clothing gingerly. She hadn't noticed how sore her body was until then. She also hadn't noticed the amount of bruises she had, there were way too many to count. She felt a sharp pain on her left arm and looked over. There, covered in dry blood and dirt, was the word she had heard for so many years from the boy she was previously thinking about: "mudblood". She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out, seeing the tub filled with bubbles and Ginny already all cleaned with a towel around her body and another around her flaming red hair.

"Sorry, I thought I could use a quick rinse as well." Ginny said, laughing softly.

"Oh, no. That's fine. I think everyone could use a bath." Hermione said, slowly undoing her towel. She had shared a bathroom with girls all her years at Hogwarts so she was comfortable being naked in front of girls, and Ginny was like a sister to her anyway. She finally had the towel fully off and was about to step into the tub when she heard Ginny gasp. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione," she started slowly. "Your arm." Hermione looked down and noticed that her arm was still bleeding from Bellatrix's dagger.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Hermione stated nervously. "I probably just reopened it when I removed my shirt." She slipped slowly into the warm water, relaxing all of her muscles and closing her eyes.

"Right…" Ginny whispered. She sat silently off to the side, watching how relaxed Hermione seemed to be, even after everything that had happened. She must've been staring because about 10 minutes later, Hermione looked over slowly.

"Ginny?" she asked. "Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course. I was just thinking…" she said looking away.

"Just thinking what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny didn't want to spring any questions on Hermione; she wanted to ease into them somehow. She looked around quickly, trying to think of something else to say, when she noticed that they couldn't possibly put back on the same dirty clothes. _"Perfect."_ Ginny thought.

"I was just thinking of where we could get a clean pair of clothes." Ginny said smiling. Hermione giggled and Ginny gave a sigh of relief. "Maybe the house elves could find us something?"

"Try calling for Winky." Hermione said. "I don't really fancy the idea of Kreacher being in here."

"I second that." Ginny laughed. Sure enough, Winky was able to find them some clean, fresh clothes. Gryffindor tower had been left intact so Ginny's clothes had ben brought to her. Luckily, her clothes also fit Hermione. They got dressed quietly in separate stalls. When they were dressed, they left the bathroom and began to wander aimlessly down the corridor.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered.

"What happened?" she asked, stopping and looking at Hermione. She turned around and stared at Ginny, confusion written plainly on her face. "Your arm. What happened?"

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, turning away.

"C'mon, Hermione. It's me. Who am I going to tell? I noticed something was wrong with your arm, but when I asked Harry and Ron they wouldn't tell me. Please, Hermione? You can trust me."

Hermione sighed. She knew she would have to tell her someday, and so she re-counted what happened at Malfoy Manor to Ginny, watching as her face changed emotions from shock, to fear, and finally to anger. Of course, she left out her assumptions and feelings towards Malfoy.

"I know this may not be appropriate but, can I see it?" Ginny whispered. Hermione hesitated at first but eventually gave in. She looked down at her left sleeve and noticed it was soaked with blood. She puled her sleeve up and realized that it was, again, her mark from Bellatrix.

"No," she breathed. "It couldn't be."

"What couldn't be? Hermione? Please tell me what's happening, you're scaring me." Ginny said.

"Bellatrix marked me with the word _mudblood_. The only problem is that this happened a few days ago, but it's still bleeding. The dagger she used on me, she also threw at us as we apparated away and ended up killing Dobby." She said looking horrified.

"He _is_ only a house-elf Hermione. We all loved him, but he was rather small."

"No, no! The blade didn't have enough force to drive completely through him and wasn't in any major area that would cause him to bleed out like that, and now my mark refuses to heal!" Hermione finished with a dawning realization.

"What are you saying Hermione?" Ginny asked.

She looked at Ginny, her eyes filled with fear and said, "The dagger was cursed."

In the blink of an eye, Ginny had grabbed Hermione's other hand and began leading her back down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Ginny bounded down two flights of stairs, Hermione not far behind.

"Hospital Wing." Ginny stated. She grabbed Hermione's hand again and dragged her the last couple of feet and through the large double doors into the Hospital Wing. In the far corner of the room, Madam Pomfrey was fusing over a couple of the injured and the room was packed with cots, but she looked up when the two girls entered. She saw Hermione's bloody arm and rushed over.

"Oh my dear, Miss Granger, what's happened o your arm?" she asked, sitting Hermione in a chair by the door, as there were no more empty beds and no more space to conjure one up. Hermione quickly glanced at Ginny, who gave her a nod of encouragement, took a deep breath, and jumped into her tale, telling the nurse everything she had just told Ginny. She even told her about how she thought the dagger might have been cursed.

Madam Pomfrey looked horrified at first but quickly recovered. She took out her wand and waved it over Hermione, muttering a few words, assessing if she had any other injuries. Besides a bunch of bruises in various places, she also had some other minor scrapes. Now, it was time to assess the damage to her arm. Once again, she raised her wand and muttered a few words. Hermione's arm began to tingle, then began to glow with a faint green light. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The nurse seemed puzzled at first and retreated into her office, reading through what seemed to be another patient's file. Hermione glanced at Ginny but she looked just as confused.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessarily." She said. "I'm just surprised that you don't seem to be weakened in any state."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well it seems that the blade of this dagger was laced by snake venom. The same snake venom that affected both Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape."

"You mean…Bellatrix's dagger was laced with Nagini's venom?" Hermione asked.

"What other snake would've landed me in this terrible room?" came a voice from the bed on their right. They looked over only to find their infamous Potions professor.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. "But how did you-we saw you…" she sputtered, getting up and walking over to his bedside.

"You saw me die? No, you only thought you did. You silly children were only too caught up in your _own_ game of survival to realize that _I_ still had a pulse."

""But, then how did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"It was my godson, Draco, who came and found me and levitated me back to the antechamber just outside of the entrance hall." Snape said.

"Draco? You mean Draco _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked.

"What other Draco do you know in this castle, you silly girl? And they call you the brightest witch of the age, honestly. You're insufferable." He said, looking disgusted.

"Now, now, Severus. Why don't you tell them how Mr. Malfoy saved your life?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Oh, surely, Poppy. Although I don't see what it has to do with them, although I suspect it has something to do with why they were making such a racket that woke me up from my rest?" He said smugly, sitting up as best as he could.

"Well, Severus. Hermione here also has that same venom running through her body." She said pointing to Hermione's bloody arm. Snape looked at it alarmed. He quickly reached over and grabbed his wand.

"What? That's impossible. Give me your arm." He said quickly. Hermione hesitated. "Oh, for fuck's sake child! Do you want to die or not?" he said reaching out and grabbing her arm. He trailed his wand along her arm, concentrating on closing the wound as best he could. It wouldn't close completely but it would stop the bleeding for a while.

"Poppy, please fetch me a washcloth and some water." The witch bustled off into her office. "This should stop the bleeding for some time Miss Granger and it seems that most of the venom has been bled out. You'll still need a professional Healer to come and take a look at it. Do not ask me how I did that, it is very dark and complicated magic." He finished. "Now, let me clean your arm."

He took the water and washcloth from Madam Pomfrey and began to gently wash the blood from her arm. Hermione watched him with curious eyes. Never had she seen this softer side of the professor. It was strange. The war had changed a considerable amount of people. It was his gasp of surprise that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see her arm, now clean and the wound closed up.

"Who did you say did this to you?" he asked, his face pale.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione said stiffly.

"It figures it was her, with her dagger I presume?" Hermione only nodded. "Well, one thing I can say is that you didn't deserve this is that's any consolation. I had the mistake of calling somebody this wretched name and I regret it every day of my life, but I would never go so far as to brand it into someone's skin, especially someone as gifted as you are. I'm sorry to say that you will be left with a scar but rubbing some salve onto it once every day might help reduce it. You'll also need a blood replenishing potion to help recover some of the blood you have lost and a bandage around you arm. Now leave me, I need my rest."

Hermione nodded and walked back over to the chair she had originally occupied. Madam Pomfrey spread some salve over her mark and wrapped a bandage over it tightly before sending the girls back on their way. Hermione was appointed to re-visit the Hospital Wing in two days time to meet with a Healer from St. Mungo's Hospital. She was extremely nervous but was also relieved that she was healed for now.

The two girls made their way out of the Hospital Wing and back down to the Great Hall in silence. Neither of them talking about Hermione's injury, nor what Snape had said, or the fact that he was even _alive_. Before they entered, Ginny pulled Hermione to the side once more.

"Don't tell the boys about the venom." Ginny said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Because they're going to freak out!" Ginny said. "They're already going to freak out once they find out that Snape is still alive."

"You have a point, but I can't keep this from them forever. We've been through a lot and they'll eventually have to know. Maybe just until after I see the Healer from St. Mungo's. It'll be worse if they end up finding out some way else, and you know they will, Gin. They always do. And you know I'm complete rubbish at keeping secrets, _especially_ from the boys!"

"Oh, alright." Ginny sighed. "But they're still going to freak when you tell them, I'm warning you now."

"Of course they will. They freak out when I tell them I'm going to study!" Hermione laughed as they gave each other a long awaited hug.

"I've really missed you, 'Mione." Ginny whispered.

"I've missed you too, Gin." She whispered back, and they both made their way back into the Great Hall, their arms linked together.

"Somebody had a good time." Harry said as the two girls took a seat at the table, opposite from Harry and Ron, big smiles on their faces.

"Somebody also took a bath." Ron laughed.

"And judging by the smell, somebody needs one." Ginny said, smirking at her brother and Harry to which they replied by sticking out their tongues in a childish way.

"Seriously though, you boys need a shower." Hermione scolded.

"We will, don't worry." Harry said. "But after we eat. McGonagall also said she has a few announcements."

Hermione took this time to look around the hall and noticed that there were more people than before, but mostly older students, as the younger ones were sent home before the final battle erupted. She heard a loud clinking of glass and looked up to find Professor McGonagall standing at the head table with a few of the other professors.

"Good evening students, friends, and families. This has been a terrible time for all of us, but the war is finally over. I cannot help but think of what would've happened if our three saviors had not shown up. So let us please give our thanks to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall said. Everyone around the trio stood up and applauded them. There were even a few cheers and whistles. As the applause died down, the Headmistress continued. "Voldemort has been defeated but not without taking a few of our own with him. So now, let us please raise our wands and have a moment of silence for the ones we have lost." The lights of everyone's wands illuminated the Hall and the trio couldn't help but shed some tears of their own, knowing they had lost so many people in the past year. Hermione had parents who didn't even know she existed and were living hopefully safely somewhere in Australia, and they had lost the lives of loved ones and friends. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Mad-Eye Moody, Colin Creevey, Ted Tonks and many others. They also couldn't help but feel responsible. The moment ended a few minutes later, many people in tears. "Before we move on to dinner, I have a few more things to announce. First, for those who wish to stay, there will be a reconstruction of the castle beginning next week and will hopefully be ready in time for the new school year. Those of you who did attend school this year will be offered a chance to retake it with the proper educational classes, and those who did not attend," she looked pointedly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "will be welcomed back to complete their current school year. There will also be a new Head Boy and Head Girl, if these two students still wish to attend in the fall. In order to promote house unity this year, after all the trouble we've been through, I have chosen a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to stand as the role models. I would like to congratulate Mr. Theodore Nott and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Alright, 'Mione!" Always knew you'd get it!" Ron and Harry said.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so proud of you." Ginny said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said, turning her attention back to McGonagall.

"So without further ado, our loyal house elves have prepared a large feast of wonderful food for us to enjoy. In the words of our late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, tuck in!" McGonagall finished.

Just like every year, the tables filled with mountains of food and everybody dug in. Dinner passed without much talk. Everybody ate in mostly silence, too consumed in his or her own thoughts. Eventually, dinner was cleared away and people went off in search of a place to sleep for the night. The Weasleys said their goodbyes and went back home to the Burrow, promising to return back to help with the reconstruction and to attend the funerals.

"So, where should we stay?" Ron asked.

"How about Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked. They all agreed and made the long walk up. There was no password required as they entered the familiar room. It was the same as they always remembered it: warm and inviting.

"Well, we're off to bed." Ron said, heading to the boy's dorm with Harry.

"Us too." Ginny said.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Can we all just… sleep in the common room? Together?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, Hermione." Harry answered, smiling. They all went upstairs and collected blankets and pillows, and huddled together in front of the warm fire. They each said goodnight to each other before falling into a fitful sleep, ready to see what the future now held for them.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I have a few questions on what you guys think will happen now in the story:**

**1) What did you think of Snape being back? (I love Snape, I couldn't leave him dead in my story!)**

**2) Do you think there might be something else wrong with Hermione? She seemed far too happy after a war where she could've lost here life...**

**3) Did you notice who else I didn't kill off ;) Look closely at the list of names!**

**4) What do you think about Theo being Head Boy and Hermione being Head Girl? I told you there would be some drama...**

**5) How do you think Draco will react?**

**6) What would you guys like to see happen next?**

**Please review and I will love you guys forever! Ten house points to whoever gets question 3 right first! Love you all!**

**Song for this chapter is "This Will Be Our Year" by The Zombies.**

**~ToriLynn**


	6. Stay

**A/N: Sorry it's been ssoooo long again! Life got in the way and unfortunately that had to be taken care of first. College stuff also go in the way and that needed to get done before classes start the end of this month, so updating might take a bit longer. But I hope you guys still love me and will still keep reading this story. I'll try to reach chapter 10 by the end the month, some big things are going to happen! Enjoy, and review. Love you all!**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione awoke the next day to the sound of giggling next to her. She tried to move but found herself trapped. _'How odd.'_ She thought to herself as she tried to movie again and gasped in surprise. The thing blocking her from moving was an arm around her waist and a toned chest against her back. She opened her eyes quickly and found herself looking at a giggling Harry and Ginny, cuddling on the couch.

"Looks like somebody misses his pillow back at home." Ginny said.

"Looks like somebody needs to put a sock in it." Hermione said glaring at her. Both Harry and Ginny erupted into loud guffaws and Hermione couldn't help but join them.

Ron woke up to the noise with a big stretch and a loud yawn, right in Hermione's ear. "Was goin' on?" he asked sleepily. This only caused the teens to laugh more. Ron, realizing who he had his arm around, quickly moved away, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Er…I uh- I uh…" was all he managed to say. Hermione took this opportunity to scramble to her feet, grabbed Ginny's hand and the two girls raced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to get dressed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the girls emerged and met the boys downstairs in the common room to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Lavender, who was clutching Ron's arm, also met them in the common room. He looked rather uncomfortable and shifted away from her as Hermione came into view. Lavender, having noticed this, looked over to what had caught Ron's attention and glared at Hermione. She then stalked off, out of the common room.

"Morning, Hermione." Neville said, beaming.

"Morning, Neville, Seamus, Dean." She said, beaming back. "Nice to see you guys are all safe."

"Nice to see you guys all in one piece." Seamus said. "Blimey, I thought we had lost Harry, when Hagrid carried him back outta the forest."

"Wicked cool though when you showed up in the Great Hall!" Dean chimed in. They all patted Harry on the back as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

"Thanks guys, really. But I couldn't have done it without Ron and Hermione by my side." Harry said, looking back at the two.

"We knew you'd be able to make it through though, Harry. You were our strength." Hermione said.

"And you were our brains." Ron said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. They all laughed knowing it was true. Hermione looked down at their entwined fingers noticing that they somehow fit perfectly. She chanced a glance at Ron and saw that he was smiling down at her. She looked to the side, her face as red as a tomato to catch Ginny looking at them. Ginny, looking down at their hands then back to Hermione, wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned, Hermione just shook her head, giggling.

They had finally reached the Great Hall, seeing that almost everyone who had stayed in the castle that night was already seated and eating.

"Well, I'm starving!" Ron said, letting go of Hermione's hand and almost running into the Great Hall. Dean and Seamus followed, along with Neville. Ginny went to go move forward but noticed that both Harry and Hermione were still standing in place, their shoulders tensed, not moving at all.

"Hey. Are you two alright?" She asked.

"What?" They both answered.

"Im…" Hermione started.

"Nervous." Harry finished, looking at her. She nodded her head. They both knew that this was a nerve-wracking thing. Even though they had defeated the Dark Lord, there was always that thought of "what if". What if they had been able to save Lupin and Tonks? What if Nagini hadn't bitten Snape? And how would they Slytherins react since some of their parents were now locked away in Azkaban? It was these thoughts that held them back from entering. Even though they heard loud applause as Ron entered, they weren't so sure they would get the same since they were the top 2 targets of the Golden Trio.

"Well, whenever you guys are ready, come and join us." Ginny said, giving them each a hug, similar to those of Mrs. Weasley, and walked off to where the boys had gone.

"I don't know if I can do this." Harry whispered, his eyes scanning the Hall before them quickly, spotting the Slytherins in a corner, giving their friends a deathly glare.

"I don't know if I can either, but we have to. This will be our home for about the next year, Harry. Believe me, I'm just as scared as you." Hermione answered in a low whisper.

"I'm fine dealing with everyone else, it's the Slytherins I'm worried about."

"Really, Harry?" Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You're afraid of the Slytherins? You just defeated Voldemort, Harry and you're afraid of some Slytherin students? So much for being a war hero." Hermione said. Harry, catching her joke, began to laugh along with her of how silly it sounded.

"I guess you're right. Well," he said grabbing her hand. "Better get this over with as soon as possible." They walked into the hall then, every eye turning to them. Then in the next second, they were bombarded with hugs and pats on the back as the entire hall burst into applause and cheers. Even some of the Slytherins had joined, although they were mostly younger students in their 5th and 6th year.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor McGonagall called from the front of the hall. You will all have plenty of time to congratulate our very own war heroes, but now, let us eat." She finished, as breakfast appeared on the tables.

Harry and Hermione found Ron and Ginny and sat down across from each other, Harry choosing to sit next to Ginny, both of them sharing a small smile and red cheeks. Hermione smiled to herself, it was nice to find love amidst everything they had just been through in the past year. She hoped she could find someone to call her own. Perhaps, Ron? He seemed to show an interest in her when they were searching for horcruxes and they had kissed during the final battle. She giggled at the memory.

"What's so funny, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Her cheeks turned scarlet at the cute, lopsided smile he was giving her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some nice times." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her and her cheeks turned several shades darker. Catching on, he laughed and placed the arm he was not using to shovel food in his mouth, around her waist and they continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Harry and Ginny were also holding hands under the table and continued to share small smiles and laughs with each other. Ginny caught Hermione's eye as she looked up from her plate. She winked and nodded in her brother's direction, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione busted out laughing at the absurdity of her and Ron possibly sleeping together and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this as well.

"You two ok?" Harry asked, laughing nervously.

"I think they've gone crazy, Harry." Ron said, looking at the two girls, clutching their sides, gasping for air. "Great, we've got ourselves crazy girlfriends." This got both Hermione and Ginny's attention.

"Wait, did you just call Hermione your girlfriend?!" Ginny asked.

"Um, yeah. I did. What's it to you?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't know you two were dating or made anything official." Ginny said, grinning widely at Hermione. Her grin soon turned to a wince as Hermione kicked her leg under the table.

"Well, I mean we kissed during the battle, so I figured that kinda meant that we were together and she was my girlfriend. Unless you don't want to be." Ron said turning to Hermione then. "No pressure." He added.

Hermione never understood that statement, "No pressure". You can't just say no pressure, of course it's going to add _more_ pressure to a situation. But she couldn't keep thinking about this, she had to give Ron and answer.

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him. He grinned back at her and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. She knew after that that she had made the right decision. She did love Ron. Although they had their fights from time to time, they were in the past now. This was a new beginning for them, a new beginning for all of them, a world without an evil dark lord after them all. She blushed deeply again and continued to finished her breakfast, occasionally sharing a small smile with her new boyfriend, just like Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy sat with the rest of the Slytherins, listening to the conversation Theodore Nott was having with Blaise Zabini about he upcoming year.

"But what about Quidditch? We _have_ to have Quidditch next year!" Nott almost yelled.

"The field is destroyed, Theo. It's going to take more than 2 months to rebuild. The castle is the main priority at this point. I'm not so sure everyone is all that concerned about Quidditch. I know I certainly am not." Blaise said. Theodore looked like he was going to start hurling food at him after that.

"What about you, Malfoy?" he asked.

"I could personally care less." He answered, not looking up from his untouched plate of food.

"But, you're the best seeker we've ever had! You have to play when they bring it back this year!" He said, his voice starting to become high-pitched with the opinions his best mates had on the subject.

"If," Blaise interjected. "If they bring it back."

"Oh, shut it, Zabini!" Theo snapped.

"Look, can we just not talk about this right now? I've got more important things on my mind." Draco said. Blaise and Theo both shared a look, knowing exactly what Draco was talking about. His father's court date had been set for the next fortnight. They also had wanted to subject _him_ to a hearing as well, as he too bore the Dark Mark and had been working under Voldemort's orders. He had received the letter from his mother that morning, explaining the details of everything. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous as hell! He didn't know if they were going to charge him as guilty or innocent, but he was hoping it was the latter. He was too young to go to Azkaban, and he was sure he wouldn't even last a day in there.

Draco never wanted this life for himself. He only did it to redeem his family and his honor. He kept his mother alive by following the Dark Lord, and he could honestly care less about his father, he got him into this mess after all. The Malfoy's were the lowest on the totem pole in the Dark Lord's ranks, lower than Mudbloods and house elves. Once again, he found himself about Hermione Granger and how she had thanked him less than 24 hours ago. He closed his eyes, thinking of that memory. Why had he defended her in the first place? Could it be possible that he held a certain soft spot for her?

_'No. I don't like her. It's mudblood Granger! I've taunted her her entire time here at Hogwarts. I feel nothing towards her!'_

_**'Then why did you keep her identity a secret at the Manor as well?'**_ a small voice in the back of his head said. His eyes shot open upon that realization. He _had_ done that. But, why? Why didn't he just give her up?

He remembered how scared her big chocolate brown eyes looked. They seemed to peer right into his soul, seeing his intentions. Had he protected her out of guilt? No, that couldn't be it. He had turned in Weasley pretty easily. But she seemed to be pleading to him to keep her safe, he had even kept Potter safe. There was just something about her eyes that kept him captivated. Something about the way the curls bounced in her hair every time she moved, something about her thin body and long legs every time she walked, something about the way her smile lit up the room when she walked in- wait. She hadn't been smiling that day, had she? No, she was absolutely terrified. No one on the run would be happy at being caught. Thinking of her smile, he heard the most beautiful sound he had heard in a while. A tinkling, musical laugh filled his ears from across the hall. He looked up to see Hermione and Ginny Weasley laughing at something. She-Weasel stopped first but the musical laughter still continued, and it was then that Draco realized that the beautiful sound he had heard was Granger's laugh and as her head turned forward again, he sucked in his breath. Her smile… it really did light up the room. He was awestruck at how white and perfect her teeth were, and also at how warm he felt the longer he stared.

This needed to stop. Hermione Granger kept invading his thoughts and even invaded his dreams the night before. The strange thing is that it was the best he had ever slept while inside Hogwarts.

_'I do NOT like Hermione Granger, nor will I EVER like Hermione Granger.' _He thought firmly to himself.

_**'We'll see about that.'**_ That little voice said, and he could almost hear it smirk as well.

* * *

"Well, that was a wonderful breakfast." Harry said, setting his utensils on his empty plate.

"It was also a proper breakfast. Better than a piece of bread and some water for the past 10 months." Hermione said.

"Definitely the best!" Ron exclaimed and they all laughed at his outburst.

"So, what should we do today?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure. Did McGonagall happen to mention when reconstruction starts?" Harry asked, looking at his friends.

"No, I did not Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said from behind him. "I was actually just coming to speak to you four. Please, follow me." She said to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

The four of them got up and followed the Professor out of the great hall quietly. They had no idea what the professor had to say to them. They followed her up the staircase to the first floor, and down the hall to her office, which surprisingly was still intact. Most of the ground, first, and second floors had been destroyed from the battle but all of the professors' offices remained untouched. Strong magic must've been used to protect what was inside. She opened the door and ushered the teens in before locking and casting a muffliato on the door for extra protection. She turned around to face the students and a big smile crossed her face as she stepped forward and gathered them all in a large hug. They all stood in shock; they certainly were not expecting this. They stood there for several seconds awkwardly hugging each other until the professor stepped back.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just so happy all of you are safe. You're heroes. You've saved our world. I cannot begin to thank you all enough."

"S'alright, Professor McGonagall. You really don't need to thank us. Um, was there something you wanted to talk to us about?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Oh, of course! Well as you know we need to begin reconstruction on the castle before the new school year, but there are more pressing manners that need to be taken care of before any of that can begin and I was wondering if the four of you would be willing to help."

"Of course, Professor! Anything. We'd be more than happy to." Hermione said, nudging Ron hard in the ribs when he grumbled.

"Well, as you know, we lost many of our friends and family during the war so I would like to hold a ceremony for them out on the grounds and I would like you four to organize guest lists, seating, and possibly a banquet afterwards. I'm sure you know all of those who have fallen and I will need you to send out the requests to loved ones to join. All the families have already been notified of their passing so it is only a matter of having them here to join us in the burials. If it's possible, I would like to have a list by tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest." She finished.

"Of course. Anything you need, we're here." Ginny spoke up as Hermione agreed quickly.

"Thank you Miss Weasley and Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "And you boys?" she turned to them and they looked over her shoulder to the glares Hermione and Ginny were giving them and they knew they'd be in trouble if they didn't agree.

"Erm, yeah. We're in." Ron said.

"Excellent!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Well, get to it then." She said, shooing them out of her office and back down the way they came.

They walked down the hall and up the staircase back towards Gryffindor tower. As soon as they entered, Hermione went straight to work, grabbing some parchment and ink from one of the abandoned desks in the corner. Ginny followed as Harry and Ron each took a squishy armchair in front of the fire, closing their eyes.

"Oi!" Ginny yelled. "You boys know we're not doing all the work right?"

"Of course, Gin. We're just resting." Ron said, but he certainly didn't miss the glare she was giving him, knowing perfectly well that she could place a well-aimed Bat-Bogey hex right at him. Harry, seeing this look, got up and walked over to where the two girls were working. Sighing, Ron got up as well and joined the three.

A few hours later, around lunchtime, the four of them were done making the lists and just needed to run them by Professor McGonagall. They made their way back down the moving staircases for lunch, stopping by McGonagall's office first to drop off the lists. They walked into the Great Hall, seeing that the tables were filled with a variety of sandwiches, soups, breads, pumpkin juice, tea, and many other types of food for them. The house elves were really outdoing themselves, which reminded Hermione that they would still need to speak to them about preparing a banquet for the weekend.

They dug into their meals, the boys talking about whether or not they would have Quidditch the following year. Hermione looked up from her plate to see Ginny, next to her, staring across the hall at someone, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Hermione whispered to her.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning to her.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked again. She looked to the spot Ginny was previously staring at and could have sworn she had seen a pair of silver gray eyes staring right back at her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Ginny said, a confused look still on her face.

"Just tell me, Gin. I'm not going to say anything."

"It's nothing I just… I thought I saw someone staring at you."

"You thought you saw someone staring at me?" Hermione said, laughing a bit.

"It's not funny," Ginny said. "You wouldn't be laughing if I told you who it was." She mumbled, pushing the food on her plate around with her fork.

"Well then, who was it?"

"Some nasty, vile, pure-blood at the Slytherin table." Ginny whispered.

"Which one?" Hermione whispered back, thinking of the flash of silver eyes she had just seen.

"Malfoy." Ginny whispered, so low that if Hermione wasn't sitting so close to her she might've missed it.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, surprised that her assumption was right.

"Mhmm." Ginny said. "It was weird."

"Of course it was weird, it's Malfoy!"

"No, not that. It was like, ugh I don't know. It was almost as if he was trying to bore into your soul or something. There was something in his eyes, something that I've never seen there before. It wasn't hate, or disgust…it was almost like he wanted you to look back. Like that was the only thing he wanted at that moment." Ginny said, her eyes zoning out.

"Hmm, weird." Hermione said.

When they were done eating, the four of them got up once again, but this time, instead of heading upstairs, they veered off in the direction of the kitchens. They tickled the pear and entered the portrait into the kitchens. Harry, having his own house-elf Kreacher working there, spoke to him about the upcoming funerals and how they had been tasked with preparing the ceremony. Kreacher had looked grim at first but when Harry asked if him and the rest of the staff would prepare a banquet, his face lit up. He was absolutely thrilled and raced off to find Winky to tell her the fantastic news. The group couldn't help but laugh at the once so angry and depressed house-elf's newfound enthusiasm. Kreacher, accompanied by Winky, returned to them, and as the leaders of the kitchen, they agreed to prepare the biggest and most wonderful banquet Hogwarts had ever seen. They left the kitchens, with a few sweets for themselves, and headed out to enjoy the afternoon sun down by the lake.

* * *

After that morning's breakfast, Draco took some time to roam through the hallways, looking at the damage the war had cost on his home away from home. He felt safe here, away from his father. He was able to learn new things and not have to listen to his father spewing things about a new era that was to come where they would reign supreme. He was able to read whatever books he wanted to read in the library, including muggle literature, and of course he always read _A Tale of Two Cities_ that his grandfather had given him. He had read it so much that the binding was beginning to come loose. He loved this place and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the one who had ruined it. He was the one who let in the Death Eaters in his sixth year and it was his task to kill the best Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. He actually like Dumbledore, and the fear in the old man's eyes is what held him at bay that fateful night; but in the end, it was Snape who finished him off. Thinking of his godfather, he couldn't help but wonder if he was even ok. He was on the brink of death when Draco found him in the Shrieking Shack. He quickened his pace and made his way up to the Hospital Wing.

He pushed open the large double doors and was shocked at what he saw. The room was _filled_ with beds everywhere! The hospital wing was packed! The beds that usually filled the room were all occupied, but there were also cots that had been conjured up with magic no doubt, that were also occupied. He looked across the room and saw Madam Pomfrey attending to a couple of students who had been injured in the war. He waited a few minutes before stepping completely into the room as she made her way back up the aisle to her office.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! You startled me!" She said, placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering how my godfather is doing." He said nervously.

"Well, I'm afraid he is asleep at the mo-" she started before she was cut off by a drawling, familiar voice to his right.

"No I am not, Poppy. I just did not want you to shove some more ridiculous potion down my throat again. Hello, Draco. How are you?" Said Snape, turning his head to face his godson.

"Hey, Uncle Sev." Draco said beaming, walking over and placing himself in the chair next to his uncle. "How are you?"

"I've been better, I can definitely tell you that, but I've also been worse. Thank you again for saving my life. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, who knows where I'd be right now." He said.

"But you're bandaged and taking your blood replenishing and cleansing potions? And a proper Healer will be taking a look at your wounds as soon as possible?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Of course, of course. You need not worry, Draco. Everything has been taken care of."

"Good. He's going to need to examine how deep the puncture wounds are and how much venom has entered your blood stream and also how much there is left in there. Then he's going to need to clean the wound and properly redress it and you'll probably be back on your feet by next week, then you may need-" he stopped abruptly, looking at the long pale fingers that were closing his mouth, preventing him from speaking another word.

"Draco," Snape said, looking into his eyes. "I know. You seem to fail at remembering that I know everything that you know." He said, releasing Draco's mouth, and laying back down against his pillows. Draco took a deep breath and sat back against his chair. "You really do have a knack for healing you know. You'd make a great one."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure everyone would love Lucius Malfoy's son treating them in the hospital." Draco snapped sarcastically. Snape looked at him then, knowing that there was another reason Draco was visiting him. He looked him deep in the eyes and Draco pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it over. Snape read over the letter twice and looked over to Draco.

"You'll be fine. They're not going to convict you." He said.

"Oh yeah? And how are you so sure?" Draco asked, anger burning behind his eyes.

"Because they didn't convict me." He stated calmly, seeing the anger slowly subside. He had told Draco his story many times in the past.

"Well that's because Dumbledore was around to save you. Who do I have? No one." Draco said sadly.

"You have me. They can take a look through my memories and see all the times I have spoken with you and how you never wanted to do any of this, that you only did it to save your family. You have nothing to worry about." Draco nodded and began to get up to leave. "By the way, if you happen to see that insufferable, know-it-all, Miss Granger, tell her she needs to be here in the Hospital Wing at noon in two days times."

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Her Healer will be here to examine the venom in her after he examines mine."

Draco eyes practically bugged out of his head at his godfather's words, "What?!" He yelled. "How is that even possible? She wasn't even bitten by that vile beast!"

"No, she was not." Snape said coolly. "But it seems the Dark Lord and his lover Bellatrix had a few tricks even _we_ didn't know about." Snape looked at his and saw him face paling, and his eyes going wide.

"The _dagger_?" He breathed. Snape nodded. "Has she come here? Has she been treated?" Draco asked, running his hands through his hair, a nervous gesture Snape had noticed over the years.

"Yes, yes. She's fine. Now please, I need to rest. Tell her at dinner time to be here, two days time at noon." Snape finished, shooing Draco off.

Draco left the room, his mind still whirling from the news. He hadn't known that anything like that had happened. He remembered Bellatrix's dagger but didn't even know that it had been laced with Nagini's venom! He suddenly felt sick and rushed into the nearest bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and left, seeking out the last person he wanted to see, but who also made his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart rate speed up every time he looked at her. Hermione Granger would be his destruction, but he was willing to take that risk.

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you guys think? It's not the best chapter but I'm fairly happy with the way it turned off. I've ran some ideas for future chapters by some of my friends and they love them, so you can look forward to some drama filled chapters in the future. The thing I want to read by you guys is... should I skip the reconstruction period? It would take too long, but there will definitely be _some_ reconstruction in there but not all of it. The ceremony however will be there and you'll find out who I kept alive! Yay! Please review and leave me you're thoughts! **

**And ten points to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 for getting question 3 right at the end of the previous chapter! Those points can be added to the house of your choosing! Congratulations! **

**Song for this chapter is: "Stay" by Mayday Parade**

**Also my lovely readers, I don't want to sound mean but I will not be uploading a new chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. I really want to know what you guys think and if you know any other Dramione readers, feel free to spread the word about this story. Thank you!**


	7. Happy Endings Haven't Ended Yet

******A/N: Well this is up quicker than even I expected! The words just seemed to flow out as I was writing this and I now have an idea of where I want this story to go. I just hope it comes out as good as I'd like. I know I said I wouldn't upload again until I had 5 reviews but whatever! I love this story, I can only hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please love me some reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were enjoying a relaxing day down by the lake. They sat underneath the old beach tree they used to sit under during their school days. It was a warm May day and the water from the lake was slowly washing up upon the shore. They saw the giant squid in the distance splashing about, no doubt also celebrating like most of wizarding Britain. They sat in silence for the most part, enjoying their favorite treats that the house elves had made for them.

Hermione couldn't help but think of what this new school year would be like. Would there be many new students? Surely most of those who had been meant to start their fourth year hadn't attended due to the impending threat upon the school. She remembered when she had first attended Hogwarts as a young girl. She always knew she was odd and different than the other kids at her muggle school. When a strange woman had shown up at her door several days before her 11th birthday, it was confirmed that she was indeed a witch. She could perform magic and all the creatures she thought were mythical and only existed in fairy tale books were actually _real_! Her parents had seemed troubled at first but upon seeing how happy their daughter was, they warmed up to the idea and embraced what had become of their family. They loved their daughter with all they were worth and were only happy is she were happy as well.

Now, she would never know what her family thought. Before she went on the run with Harry and Ron, she had obliviated their memory, and left no trace of herself behind. As far as they were concerned they had no daughter and were now living as dentists in Australia. She knew at some point she wanted to find them but she wanted to wait until most of the convicted Death Eaters were sentenced and that the one that were on the run were captured. She didn't want to put them in harm's way and she didn't want to risk anybody finding their whereabouts before her.

Harry and Ron continued their conversation about the possibility of Quidditch while Ginny sat, braiding Hermione's hair. They were enjoying the warm breeze and the occasional spray from the lake when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them.

"I thought you four might be out here," Neville said, coming into view. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Harry said.

"So, it's been a pretty crazy year…"

"Yeah, it has." There was an awkward pause that lasted for a couple of seconds before Neville said what he initially came out to say.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you guys, for ending this, once and for all. You guys are heroes."

"Neville, we never could've ended this battle without you! If you hadn't killed Nagini, we could still be fighting, and who knows if we would've won." Harry replied back.

"So, why did I have to kill the snake? You never exactly told me why?" He said, looking between them all, as Harry had told Ginny that morning, explaining to her why he had given himself up. She wanted to kill him herself after he told her this and causing her such a fright in thinking that he_ was_ dead. The four of them looked around at each other, deciding if they should let Neville in on the secret of the horcruxes. The girls shrugged, going back to their hairs, letting the boys figure that one out. They heard them both get up and walk along the edge of the lake with him.

"I guess they decided to tell him?" Ginny asked.

"It looks like it. I just hope they remind him not to say anything about it. It's not exactly something you want to spread around." Hermione said, picking at the grass.

"Exactly. These are also hard times, trying to capture any escaped Death Eaters. I just hope they haven't fled the country. It'll make it a bit easier."

"They can't have made it far. In order to travel to far away places they would need to either floo there or use a portkey and since most of the fireplaces in Britain are checked by the Ministry, there's no way they could use them and the Ministry also has a record of all portkeys that are activated and where they are headed. It's very advanced magic and the travel distance would be too much to just apparate and they run the risk of splinching themselves and, ouch!" Hermione said as her hair was sharply pulled. "What was that for?"

"That was for you to shut it, miss know-it-all!" Ginny giggled. "I was simply just saying that it would make me feel safer if they were caught quickly. I didn't need a whole explanation, but it seems like you're ready for the new school year to start." Ginny said.

"Of course I am! I've been made Head Girl! Everything I've ever wanted is here and oh I can't wait to write to my parents and tell them and I…" Hermione stopped letting her sentence carry on unfinished, realizing what she had just said. Hot, angry tears filled her eyes. She tried to hold them back but couldn't, and they fell quickly down her cheeks. She felt arms pull her into a hug and couldn't be more grateful for her redheaded best friend.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny whispered in her ear. "We'll find them." Hermione heaved a great sigh as she hugged her back tightly.

"I hope you're right, and I hope the aurors find them as soon as those trials are over." Hermione said, pulling back and letting Ginny resume braiding her hair.

"Speaking of the trials," Ginny started. "Are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to the Ministry to testify against any of the Death Eaters?"

"Not that I know of at the moment. I'm sure Kingsley will send us all something soon."

"I've been called to testify." Said a dreamy voice from behind them. They both whipped their heads around to find Luna Lovegood staring dreamily across the lake.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh.

"I only just got here. I saw a bunch of nargles in this area and followed them to you two." She said, looking at them now with her big blue eyes.

"Oh." Ginny said.

"Who will you be testifying against?" Hermione asked, honestly curious.

"The Malfoys. After keeping me a prisoner in their house for a few months while they kept me ransom for my father to get to you three, they want me to tell my side of events. I suppose they'll be calling you there as well for that trial against Lucius and Draco."

"Well obviously because of her arm." Ginny said.

"Hang on," Hermione interrupted. "Luna…did you just say Lucius and _Draco_?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Why Draco? He didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione said.

"Well he was still a Death Eater and had those orders that he needed to carry out."

"Well, yes, but obviously it wasn't his choice. We all saw after the battle whose side he was on. Even last year, we could see he never wanted it." Hermione defended, although she didn't know why she was defending the boy after everything he had put her through in the past; but that was it, it was now in the past.

"None of that matters though, Hermione. He was still branded with the mark and he'll be up on the stand as well, giving his side of the story. It's nothing to worry about. You can say your piece if they call you in." Ginny said.

"She's right. And Mr. Shaklebolt will probably want you three there for all of the trials they hold, you guys fought against almost every single one of them." Luna said.

"Oh, great. Well, it looks like I'm in for some stressful weeks." Hermione laughed nervously.

"You'll be fine." Ginny reassured her. "The most stressful for you will probably only be talking about your arm."

"Probably. Oh shoot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"I forgot to take my other potion for it after lunch! I'll be right back; I'm just going to go grab it real quick. If the boys ask where I am, just tell them I went to the loo." Hermione said, getting up and making a dash back to the castle.

"I will!" Ginny called after her.

* * *

"Do Harry and Ron not know?" Luna asked.

"Nope, she hasn't told them yet. Hang on? How do you know about it?" Ginny asked, curious.

"I overheard Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy talking about it earlier when I was helping Madam Pomfrey restock some potions for the other patients."

"Snape and Malfoy? But why would Snape tell _Malfoy_ about her arm?"

"Apparently the Healer will be here in a few days and he asked if Draco could inform her of the arrival, considering she needs to be there as well. He did seem pretty alarmed about it." Luna said, dreamily.

"Who?" Ginny asked, her mind whirling.

"Draco. When Snape told him, it was almost as if he was panicked about her safety and whether or not she would be okay." Luna said.

"Yeah, ok," Ginny scoffed. "Because Malfoy is concerned about Hermione's health. C'mon, Luna. How thick can you be? Malfoy's probably concerned about whether or not he actually has a chance to beat her in N.E.W.T. grades this year if they have to cut her arm off, although I'm pretty sure nothing is going to stop her."

"I don't know. There was something peculiar about him today."

"There's something peculiar about you too." Ginny muttered.

"What was that?" Luna asked, shaking out of her daze.

"Nothing. I just said I guess we'll see." Luna nodded. As Ginny sat there, waiting for the boys to get back, she began mulling over what Luna had just told her. This also brought her back to what she saw earlier in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy had been staring, clear as day, right at Hermione Granger, and apparently she hadn't been the only one who saw. Draco's long time friend, Blaise Zabini, had also caught him. Ginny caught his eye as he looked from Draco to the Gryffindor table and they shared a skeptical look with each other. She would have to have a talk with Mr. Zabini to find out if he knew anything.

* * *

Hermione rushed back into the castle and up the marble staircase, heading for Gryffindor Tower. As she was racing along the seventh floor, determined to take her potion on time, she came crashing into a rather hard solid vertical object that seemed to come out of no where.

"Oi! Watch where you're walking next time you-" She heard a drawling voice say from above her as she came tumbling down right on her bum. "Oh, it's you, Granger."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, so we're back to being enemies? What happened to the girl who thanked me? I kind of liked her better." Draco said, smirking.

"Well, I guess it's too bad you'll never see her again then." Hermione said, trying to get up. She placed her hand on the floor, leaning her weight on it to push herself up, but realized too late that she had made the mistake of using her venom-laced arm. Draco saw her wince and held out his hand to help her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head, as she stared at him in shock. "Oh, come off it, Granger. It may come as a shock to you, but yes, I have feelings and can express emotions too. I'm just not stupid enough to splay them everywhere I go like you bloody Gryffindors." Hermione huffed in indignation and glared further at him, trying for a second time to get up, and bloody hell, her arm was burning! "For fuck's sake, Granger!" Draco said, leaning down and placing his hand in hers, pulling her up off the ground. He kept her hand in his as she regained control of her equilibrium before releasing her. "Where were you headed in such a hurry anyway?" He asked.

"I was heading to my common room to grab something from my bag," Hermione said. "What are _you_ doing up here? Don't you Slytherins usually like to dwell in cold dark spaces down below?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"We do prefer the darker side of the castle where we don't have to see all of your noble, loyal faces, but actually I was looking for you." Draco said. Hermione looked for any sign of false-hood as her stood there, matching her pose, looking her dead in the eyes. She couldn't find a lie in his statement and it only made her a bit un-easy.

"W-why were you looking for me?" Hermione asked, curious to find out his answer.

"Well, I had a lovely chat with my Uncle Severus and found out that a certain bushy haired, know-it-all had a run in with the same venom he was poisoned with."

"He told you about my arm?!" She exclaimed, anger washing through her. "That is none of his business!"

"Well, it is now since you both have to see the same healer in two days at noon up in the hospital wing." He said, moving to walk around her.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, you two have to meet with the same healer in two days at noon in the hospital wing to get checked over." Draco said.

"Oh." She stated flatly. "Well, thank you for letting me know."

"No problem." Draco said, and Hermione actually thought that he was being nice.

_'Maybe he has changed.'_ She thought to herself.

"The displeasure was all mine, I assure you." He said, smirking at her once more and disappearing around the corner.

_'Nope. Same old bloody, Malfoy.'_ Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to the common room to get what she came there for.

* * *

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ Malfoy thought to himself as he turned the corner, heading back down to meet up with Blaise and Theo in the room they had slept in the night before. _'You knocked her down, flat on her arse! Stupid Quidditch, making my chest too big and strong for it's own good.'_

**'**_**I bet you would've lover to have soothed her sore bum with your hands wouldn't you?'**_ The annoying voice in the back of his head said.

_'What? No I wouldn't, that's disgusting! I would never think that!'_ He exclaimed to the voice.

_**'Ah, but you did!'**_ It countered back.

_'Did not!'_

_**'Did too!'**_

_'I did not!'_

_**'Did too!'**_ It answered back more loudly. He growled in frustration and stopped just outside to door to the room.

_'Shut up! I did not!'_

_**'Fine. Believe what you want to believe. Just know that you did, and you can't lie, Draco. I am your mind after all. I know everything you're thinking,'**_ It answered back before finally quieting down, curling up into a little ball in the back of his brain. He scowled and shook his head clear before entering the room, finding Blaise and Theo engaged in a game of exploding snap.

"Well, it's good to see that you two are having fun." Draco said.

"We're not. It's positively boring and uneducational, but there's nothing else to do in this bloody place." Theo whined.

"You can always go check out the library."

"Yeah?" Theo said, his eyes lighting up. He wasn't your normal Quidditch jock. He loved the sport but he also cared a lot about his education. He was second in their class with his marks, right behind Granger of course. He loved reading books about all subjects and learning about old wizarding history, almost as much as Granger did.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Go on, we'll meet up with you later."

"Alright. Catch you guys at dinner." Theo said, heading off to the library to see what he could find.

* * *

"There's something you want to talk about." Blaise said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

_'Damn, Blaise and his bloody good observation skills. He's be a damn good behavioral analysis in the Auror department.'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Not really." Draco fibbed, trying to get out of it, knowing he was fighting a losing battle before he even opened his mouth but going along with it anyway.

"Yes you do. It's written all over your face."

Draco sighed. "I guess. I mean she's not a big deal or anything."

"She?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Draco asked. "I said 'it's' not 'she's'."

"Draco…" Blaise said, staring Draco down, knowing he had him caught. He smirked when Draco ran his hands through his hair, knowing it was a nervous gesture of his.

"You know what, Zabini? Now I _don't_ want to talk about it." He said, getting up and pacing the room.

"Is it about Granger?" He asked, having caught the blonde boy looking at her earlier that morning during breakfast.

"Of course it's about her. Whom else would it be about?" Draco said, stopping dead in the middle of his pacing, noticing he had just let slip his secret. "Hang on… how the fuck did you know about that?!" Draco said, facing him.

"You made it pretty obvious during breakfast that you were staring at her." Blaise laughed.

"I was _not_ staring at her!" Draco defended.

"I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Theo saw you too. You're just lucky I covered your sorry ass and said you had zoned out and were thinking and just happened to be looking that way. I swear, he's almost top of the class and didn't think twice about it." Blaise said, shaking his head.

"Hmm." Draco said, sitting back down in the chair he had recently vacated.

"So, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's prince, has the hots for Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess." Blaise said, snickering.

"Oh, shut it, Zabini." Draco said. Crossing his arms, looking moody.

"Oh come off it Draco. You know I'm only joking." He said. A couple of minutes of silence passed between them, both in their own thought. "Although," he said after a while, "You have to admit, she did get pretty hot. I wouldn't mind spending a couple of months in a tent with her, how about you?" he said, waggling his eyebrows at Draco suggestively.

"It does sound like a nice idea." Draco said sniggering.

"There's the Draco I know!" Blaise said, getting up onto his feet. "So, how do you plan to win her?"

"That's the part I still don't know." He answered, his smile dropping.

"Well, you best get to planning. There are some rumors going around that her and Weasley made their relationship official this morning at breakfast. Might be a bit harder now." Blaise said, clapping his friend on the back.

"Wait, wait, wait! Her and _Weaselbee_ are a couple?!" Draco asked, laughing as Blaise nodded. "You've got to be joking!"

"Nope. Pansy overheard Lavender Brown talking about it in the girl's loo right before lunch. She seems pretty upset about it."

"Oh, this is just too good." Draco said, grinning mischievously.

"Stop that," Blaise said. "I know that look and it's never good. Whatever you're planning, I'm not getting involved."

"Oh, hush it. Relax. I wasn't going to do anything…_yet._ But, the one thing I can tell you is that it's not going to last very long."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

"You said that Lavender Brown seemed pretty upset about it, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, let's just see what happens when Weasley and Brown get a few shots of firewhiskey in them at that celebration party that Hufflepuff kid is throwing in a few weeks."

"You're not going to try to break them up, are you? Even that's low for you, Malfoy." Blaise said, disapproval lacing his voice.

"No, of course not. But you know ho guys are when they're drunk and they see their ex-girlfriends at parties. I can guarantee you Weasley will be sleeping next to a very pretty girl that night, and I can also guarantee you that it won't be Granger." Draco answered.

"We'll see," said Blaise. "Let's head down to dinner though. We'll talk about this more afterwards." He said, leading Draco out of the room.

He had a bad feeling about this. He also knew that Draco wouldn't get Hermione that easily. He would have to work hard to get what he wanted. Granger wasn't something he could just take when he wanted. He couldn't just ask "daddy" for something and get it, Granger wouldn't flock to his side that easily. He would have to work extra hard if he wanted her that badly, and Blaise would watch quietly from the wings, ready to step in if something went bad. Afterall, he was like a brother to Draco and had to always look out for him.

* * *

**A/N: So...I'm nervous to see what you guys think... You may think I jumped a bit fast into the whole Dramione thing but you guys are in for a lot of twists and turns. You're only approaching the top of the roller coaster here so brace yourselves! *mwah hahaha! * Anyway, please leave me some reviews on what you thought of this chapter! Love you all!**

**~ToriLynn**

**Song used for this chapter is: "Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Happened Yet" by Mayday Parade**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hey guys! So first. I'd like to applaud myself if I may on reaching 25,000 words! Yay, go me! So here I present to you all Chapter 8. It's almost 6:30am and here I am uploading this for you guys since I'll be out all day with family. I hope you guys like it, plenty more Dramione stuff, although it's progressing slowly but that's just the way I like it! Please love me some lovely reviews to read while I'm stuck with my crazy family! Love you all!**

**I keep forgetting to do this but: I do not own Harry Potter! Our beautiful Queen J.K. Rowling does, so thank her for the characters in this story and me for this plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dinner that night was a cheerful affair. There was laughter and much chatter in the Great Hall. Some of the families that fought during the war had even attended. Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley couldn't stay too far away from her children after everything that had just happened and Mr. Weasley wasn't too far from his wife. Bill and Fleur were also in attendance, Fleur sporting her very pregnant belly, looking ready to burst at any moment! Percy was there, sitting with the family talking to Ron about potential career choices, and Ron didn't look too enthusiastic. Charlie had taken a break from working in Romania to be with his family at this troublesome time and Fred and George were sitting close to one another, talking in low whispers about something. They had all nearly lost Fred during the battle, but thankfully had not. Hermione sat off to the side, looking around at all the families huddled up together, laughing and smiling.

She looked to the doors and saw a familiar streak of blonde hair, followed by and elegant woman with slightly dirty blonde hair, leaning more towards the darker side. What he saw next made her heart stop completely. It was a tall woman, dressed in black robes, with dark black, curly hair. The woman looked exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange. Her heart stopped. _'No, no, no! It can't be. She- she…she died!' _She began to panic, her heart racing a mile a minute. It was at this point that she realized that the woman was smiling and didn't have a crazed look in her eyes. She also noticed a small bundle in her arms.

"Isn't that Andromeda Tonks?" Ron asked.

_'Of course!' _Hermione thought to herself. _'No wonder why they looked so similar, they were sisters! Then that must mean that she's carrying Teddy!'_ It was at this point that Hermione almost burst into tears. Teddy had been Lupin and Tonks's son before their terrible death during the battle. Of course, being Tonks's mother, she would now take custody of the child.

"And what's she doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked, anger lacing his voice.

"Oh, Harry, stop that. Draco is her nephew." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What?!" Harry and Ron both practically yelled.

"Honestly, are you boys that daft?" Ginny asked, staring incredulously between the two. "It was on the Black family tapestry at Sirius's house. Even I read that thing. Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda were all sisters, part of the Black family. And yes Harry, Draco was Sirius's first cousin once removed, Andromeda being his first cousin, also his favorite; don't ask me how I know. But it also makes Andromeda Draco's aunt and Teddy his first cousin once removed." All three of them just stared at her. "What?" she asked nervously.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the smart one!" Hermione said, giggling and the others around them burst into laughter.

"Having a family as big as ours makes you want to look into the genealogy and family ties." Ginny said, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, we'd better go say hi. I'd also love to meet Teddy, seeing as Remus made me his godfather. I need to protect him now that he's gone." Harry said sadly, getting up and making his way over. They all got up and followed Harry to the double doors. Andromeda and Narcissa looked at the boy as he approached but Andromeda's eyes lit up once she saw him. She smiled, a few tears streaming down her face, handed Teddy off to Draco as Narcissa excused herself, and grabbed the four of them into a tight hug.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so happy you are safe. You've saved us all!" She sobbed. "And you two," She took a step back and looked at Ron and Hermione. Finding no words, she engulfed them back into another hug. "And Ginny…if it weren't for you, I don't think our Harry would've had a reason to keep going." The two blushed a deep red at this point. They all embraced once more until an annoyed sigh came from next to them.

"Aunt D can you please tell this one to _stop_ pulling my hair!" Draco sighed, trying to hold Teddy at arm's length as he pulled on his hair. Hermione also noticed that Teddy's had changed the same platinum blonde color as his.

"Why does he-" Harry began to ask, pointing to Teddy's hair, a questioning look on his face.

"He's a metamorphmagus, just like his mother." Andromeda answered, smiling, while another tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

Hermione looked at Teddy's smiling face and heard his gurgling laugh as he pulled once more, rather roughly, at Draco's hair. Draco huffed in annoyance. "Is anybody going to help me?" Draco asked, exasperatedly.

"No. I find this rather amusing." Ron said laughing as Harry and Ginny joined in. Even Andromeda smiled a bit at her nephew's discomfort.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Honestly, Teddy already seems more mature than you." Hermione said walking the few steps between them, wrapping a finger around the little boys hands that were wrapped around Draco's strands of hair. After he was free, he quickly passed the baby off to her. In the passing, their hands touched as she positioned the little boy onto her hip. And electric shock shot through her as their fingers lightly grazed each other and her eyes widened, looking to his face. His eyes were wide as well and staring into hers, meaning he had also felt it. Teddy's little eyes looked from Draco to Hermione and he giggled happily, clapping his hands together. It broke the two out of their reverie and Draco looked away quickly. Teddy then turned to Hermione and stared at her for what seemed like almost five minutes while she bounced him on her hip. Suddenly, he shut his eyes; lines of concentration lining his forward and his hair began to change from the straight blonde hair to the curly locks of brown. He opened his eyes and they were also the soft chocolate color of hers. He looked at her and smiled happily. She couldn't help but laugh and be astonished by the sight before her.

"He likes you." Andromeda said. Hermione looked at her, still smiling.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously, turning back to Teddy kissing his briefly on the nose, making him giggle.

"He only does that for people he likes. So far it's only been Dora, Remus, Draco, you, and me. He's seen many others but he can never quite get their hair right. Dora was the same way when she was very little. Until about the age of 6 she would only change her hair color to those she liked, but as she got older she stuck with a color and style she preferred and kept it ever since." Andromeda explained.

"Interesting," Hermione said. "They've always seemed interesting to me but I never really got the chance to learn about them."

"You mean to say," Draco started, grinning, "That the 'great' Hermione Granger, doesn't know something or once?" he asked. "Stop the presses!"

"Shut it, ferret." Ron said, his eyes blazing. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

"Oh, how sweet! Congratulations!" Andromeda said smiling.

"Thank you." Hermione said sweetly, watching the boys warily.

"So the rumors are true then?" Draco said laughing. "This is just too good."

"What rumors?" Ginny asked.

"The rumors that have been spreading like wild fire ever since your troll of a brother named Granger his girlfriend this morning." Draco said, smirking.

"So what if they're together? At least he has someone." Harry said smugly, snaking his arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her to his said tightly.

"Well isn't this cute. Please, stop, I'm getting a tooth ache from all this sweetness." Draco said sarcastically. He turned to Andromeda then, his face changing from one of disgust to one of compassion. "It was nice seeing you again, Aunt D, after all of these years, but I should probably go check on mother. Hopefully we get to see you and that little bigger soon enough." He said, giving her a kiss and the cheek and waving to Teddy who surprisingly waved goodbye back, and Draco smiled. He left the hall with a last glare at Harry and Ron and an expression Hermione couldn't exactly place as he looked at her.

"Well. I'm guessing you boys don't get along too well?" Andromeda said, facing them.

"They never have." Hermione said.

"Nor will we ever." Ron said his voice still laced with anger.

"Oh, will you stop it already?" Ginny asked. "He's a changed man! He was simply raised by a git of a father who raised him to be someone he didn't want to be." Ginny said, smacking her brother on the back of the head.

"Oh, Merlin, thank you!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been trying to tell them that ever since the end of sixth year when he didn't kill Dumbledore."

"Draco tried to kill Dumbledore?!" Andromeda whispered, placing her hand over her heart.

"Well it wasn't his choice! It was an order from the Dark Lord." Hermione said quickly, and Andromeda released a heavy sigh. "But the boys still think he wanted to. It was Snape who killed him, but only because Dumbledore had made a deal with him before the school year started, he was already dying."

"And if you boys don't believe that, you can ask Snape himself, up in the Hospital Wing." Ginny said, placing her hands on her hips. All heads snapped to hers. Ginny looked quickly to Hermione and saw her glaring at her. "Whoops." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

"That's impossible!" Harry exclaimed. "He's dead!"

"Ginny must've just mistaken someone else for him." Hermione said quickly. "Here, why don't you take Teddy? My arm's getting a bit tired." She said, walking over to Harry and placing the small baby into his arms. He looked to Andromeda first for permission and she nodded her head. The baby looked at him and once again changed his hair and eyes to match Harry's. Harry laughed at the baby, seeing that he had even tried to match his lightening bolt scar. They all gathered around the baby laughing with him and placing small kisses on his head and tiny hands.

Harry and Ron led Andromeda over to their table to finish their dinners as Hermione excused herself and Ginny to the loo.

"But I'm not done eating." Ginny said, pouting slightly as they entered the out of order bathroom on the second floor.

"I don't care," Hermione said, turning to face her after making sure that no one else was in the hall. "How could you let that slip?" She practically screeched.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said. "I didn't mean to, honestly." She said, hugging Hermione.

"It's fine," she sighed, hugging her friend back. "You're just lucky our '_boyfriends_' are too stupid and didn't ask why we'd been there in the first place." She laughed at the title of 'boyfriend'. It felt odd calling on of her best friends her boyfriend. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"It's so weird now!" Ginny said, clutching her side. "You're my brother's _girlfriend_ now."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing again. "Harry's practically my boyfriend and you're _his_ girlfriend."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "I guess we're going to have to try to be nice to each other now. Wouldn't want to cause a riff in the family." Ginny said, looking at Hermione seriously. They both were quick to erupt into a fresh fit of giggles.

"We. Need. To. Stop." Hermione said, in between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. I actually do have to use the bathroom now." Ginny said laughing, walking into one of the stalls.

"Good idea." Hermione said, stepping into the one closest to her.

When they were done, they washed their hands and made their way back down to the Great Hall.

"Teddy is awfully cute though." Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Pretty interesting that he changed his appearances to match those to the ones he likes."

"Well I'm not surprised he liked you. You're brilliant, Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione blushed. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised he liked _Malfoy."_

"Why?"

"Well I thought any baby would erupt into tears the moment they set eyes on him, but Teddy… he looks at him with love and admiration. It's strange." Ginny said.

"I'm sure he looks at everyone he likes the same way though, Gin. Not just Malfoy."

"But it's weirder that Malfoy looked at him with fondness and love. I mean, who would've thought that Malfoy could be in love with someone?" Ginny said laughing. Hermione heard a low growl and the squeak of a shoe behind them and turned around quickly but saw no one there.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Hermione said, sensing someone watching them.

"Well, c'mon then. They're probably serving desert by now." Ginny said linking her arm through hers and the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were making their way down to dinner when Professor McGonagall interrupted them.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy." She said, flagging him down.

"Professor." He said, stopping in front of her.

"Your mother is waiting for you in my office." She said. "I suggest you see to her then you may proceed down to dinner." She said, smiling at him softly before making her own way down to the Great Hall.

"You want me to wait?" Blaise asked.

"No man, it's okay. Go on, I'll meet you down there in a bit." Draco said, splitting off and heading for McGonagall's office. He opened the door to find his mother and a dark haired witch standing beside her. He almost stumbled back out of the room when he saw her hair. It was the same black curly hair as Bellatrix's had been, but it couldn't be her, she was dead. On closer inspection he could see that this woman had softer eyes and was smiling at his with perfect white teeth, not yellowing, half missing teeth.

"Aunt D?" Draco asked, recalling his mother's sister. She had visited them a few times at the manor when his father had been away on business trips. Apparently, she had been disowned by her mother for marrying a muggle-born, Ted Tonks. His mother and her hadn't seen each other and took every chance they could get to try to speak to each other and these were the opportune times. They would sit in the parlor while Draco and his cousin, Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, played outside. They didn't get to see each other much so he was surprised to see her now with his mother. He was also curious as to the baby she was holding in her arms, whom she passed to his mother in order to give him a big hug. He hugged her back, having missed her coming over.

"How are you, Draco?" She asked him, pulling away and looking at him closely.

"I've been better." He said honestly. "How are you?" He asked, knowing that she had just lost her daughter and son-in-law during the battle.

She regarded him with sad eyes and spoke softly, "I've been better." He smiled sadly at her and took her into another hug ad silent tears rolled down her cheeks. When they pulled away he looked at his mother.

"I suspect there's a reason you came here tonight." Draco said, kissing his mother on the cheek as she handed the baby back to Andromeda.

"Yes," she said. "I just want to inform you that Andromeda will be staying the Manor for a while to get back up on her feet. The Death Eaters destroyed her home a few weeks ago and she hasn't found a place to stay. She arrived late last night and I took her in. I decided to inform you in case you wanted to come visit home for a few days."

"Of course. That's fine." Draco said.

"You don't mind me and Teddy staying?" Andromeda asked him.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Oh, dear me. I forgot to tell you. Draco, meet your first cousin once removed." Andromeda said, thrusting the tiny baby into Draco's arms. He quickly caught him before he dropped and looked at the boy with wide eyes. He looked at him with curious eyes before the baby closed his eyes tightly and his forehead creased in concentration.

"Er, what's he doing?" Draco asked nervously, hoping the baby wasn't about to take a certain something, causing the need for him to be changed.

"Just watch." Narcissa encouraged him, both women watching the baby with fascination. Draco turned back to the baby and let out a loud gasp as his hair turned from bright turquoise to a pale blonde color, similar to his own. The baby opened his eyes and Draco was staring into his own color of silver grey eyes.

"How did he…" Draco said, he couldn't finish his sentence, not knowing exactly how to phrase what had just happened.

"He's a metamorphmagus," Andromeda exclaimed. "Just like his mother."

"Tonks? This is Tonk's child?" Draco asked. "But who- who's the father?"

"Remus Lupin. Your old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Narcissa said, still smiling at the baby.

"Well, I can't believe this!" Draco said, laughing nervously, looking back at the little boy who gurgled a laugh at him. He couldn't help but smile widely at the boy. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Theodore, or Teddy for short." Andromeda said, smiling.

"Teddy…" Draco whispered and the baby smiled at him.

They all stood like that for a while longer before Draco invited them down to have dinner with them. Andromeda had taken the boy back as they exited the office and Draco couldn't help but stare at him as his mother and his aunt talked about things they had missed out on. The tiny baby was looking around the castle in amazement, making little incoherent words in a small voice. Draco laughed again as a suit of armor bowed at him and Teddy was taken by surprise. He looked over at Draco quickly as if to ask him if that really jut happened and Draco winked back at him, taking hold of his tiny little hand and the baby grinned at him laughing again.

* * *

They finally made it to the Great Hall and stopped just outside of the double doors, still talking. They had been standing there for a few minutes before Draco saw a small group of people approaching them. He turned to see Potter, Weasley, the Weaslette, and Granger standing next to Andromeda. He was once again caught off guard as Andromeda handed Teddy off to him. He took the baby into his arms and whispered, "Looks like its you and me again, Ted," as the baby laughed. He watched the exchange between his aunt and the four, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Granger. She looked stunning. He didn't know why, but she just did. Her hair was perfect, her eyes, and her lips, even her small nose. Everything about her was perfect at that moment. He was torn from his thoughts by a soft tugging on his hair.

"Ow, stop that." He whispered to the baby, but he just kept tugging more. He tried holding the baby away from him but that only make it worse. "Aunt D can you please tell this one to _stop_ pulling my hair!" He said, still holing the baby away at arm's length. Andromeda only smiled at him as Potter began to ask him a question. The boy's pulling was really starting to hurt by this point but he still wouldn't let up. Draco huffed once again in annoyance, holding Teddy away from him.

"Is anybody going to help me?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"No. I find this rather amusing." Weasley said laughing as Potter and his girlfriend joined in. Even his aunt smiled a bit at her nephew's discomfort. He could only glare at them.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Honestly, Teddy already seems more mature than you." Granger said walking the few steps between them, wrapping a finger around the little boys hands that were wrapped around Draco's strands of hair. His instinct was the move away from her but he didn't, he stayed and let her pry the little boy's fingers from around his hair, which hurt a little bot since he was grabbing it so tightly. His heart rate started to speed up a bit at the closeness of her body to his and she smelled absolutely intoxicating; like cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of jasmine, his favorite combination. After he was free, he quickly passed the baby off to her. In the passing, their hands touched as she positioned the little boy onto her hip. Draco's eyes widened as their fingers brushed in the passing and he felt an electric shock shoot straight through him and down to his feet. Her eyes were wide as well and staring into his, meaning she had also felt it. Teddy's little eyes looked from Draco to Hermione and he giggled happily, clapping his hands together. It broke the two out of their reverie and Draco looked away quickly. Teddy then turned to Hermione and stared at her for what seemed like almost five minutes while she bounced him on her hip. Suddenly, he shut his eyes; lines of concentration lining his forward and his hair began to change from the straight blonde hair to the curly locks of brown. He opened his eyes and they were also the soft chocolate color of hers. He looked at her and smiled happily. She couldn't help but laugh and be astonished by the sight before her. Draco sucked in a breath as he heard the same musical laughter he had heard that morning.

"He likes you." Andromeda said. He looked at his aunt, then back at Hermione.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously, turning back to Teddy kissing his briefly on the nose, making him giggle. Draco almost melted at the sight.

"He only does that for people he likes. So far it's only been Dora, Remus, Draco, you, and me. He's seen many others but he can never quite get their hair right. Dora was the same way when she was very little. Until about the age of 6 she would only change her hair color to those she liked, but as she got older she stuck with a color and style she preferred and kept it ever since." Andromeda explained. Draco was surprised to hear this news.

_'Teddy likes me?' _He thought to himself.

_**'And he also likes Granger.'**_ The small voice in the back of his head said. He was really starting to get annoyed, but quickly realized that he was only getting annoyed with himself, and rightfully so. He shouldn't like Granger. She was bad for him. She was everything he was raised to hate and she was everything that he knew could destroy him in the end.

"Interesting," he heard Hermione say. "They've always seemed interesting to me but I never really got the chance to learn about them."

"You mean to say," Draco started, grinning, "That the 'great' Hermione Granger, doesn't know something or once?" he asked. "Stop the presses!"

"Shut it, ferret." Weasley said, his eyes blazing. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

"Oh, how sweet! Congratulations!" Andromeda said smiling.

"Thank you." Hermione said sweetly, watching the Draco and the redhead warily.

"So the rumors are true then?" Draco said laughing. "This is just too good." He knew that his plan was going to work now. He would let Weasley and that daft bimbo Brown drink till they were plastered and then set them by each other and when Granger found them… he couldn't wait! He didn't want to intentionally break them up but that's what it seemed liked. He instantly felt bad and needed to talk to Blaise, see if he had any other ideas.

"What rumors?" Ginny asked him.

"The rumors that have been spreading like wild fire ever since your troll of a brother named Granger his girlfriend this morning." Draco said, smirking.

"So what if they're together? At least he has someone." Harry said smugly, snaking his arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her to his said tightly.

Draco scowled at scar-head before replying, "Well isn't this cute. Please, stop, I'm getting a tooth ache from all this sweetness." he said sarcastically. He turned to Andromeda then, his face changing from one of disgust to one of compassion. "It was nice seeing you again, Aunt D, after all of these years, but I should probably go check on mother. Hopefully we get to see you and that little bigger soon enough." He said, giving her a kiss and the cheek and waving to Teddy who surprisingly waved goodbye back, and Draco smiled. He left the hall with a last glare at Potter and Weasley and then at Granger. He couldn't tell but he had been sure that he had seen the corner of her mouth turn up slightly as he waved goodbye to Teddy. He shook his head, looked at her one last time to see that she was looking at him curiously and he could almost hear the gears in her head turning. He walked away quickly in search of his mother. He found her back in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Draco asked, stepping into the room tentatively.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just felt a little…left out is all. Nothing to worry about." She said, smiling at her son.

"Don't worry, I feel that way all the time." Draco said frowning.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry." Narcissa said, embracing her son in a tight hug, holding him to her and kissing the top of his head.

"For what?" Draco asked, hugging her back.

"For everything!" She exclaimed, sobbing a bit. "I should've stopped your father but you knew what kind of power he had over me. I only wish I could've been as strong as you to stand up to him. Your grandfather was a good man though, teaching you everything he could, fixing your father's mistakes." She said pulling back.

"Grandpa Ax _was_ a great man. Do you miss him as much as I do?" Draco said, his heart catching in is throat as a single tear slid down his cheek. His mother reached out and wiped it away with the pad of her thumb before answering.

"All the time." She whispered softly, smiling sadly at him. He nodded, knowing she was being honest and not just saying it. His grandfather had had a close relationship with his mother, as she knew what he was trying to do when he came to visit Draco all those years ago and she was 100% on board with it; and it had thankfully worked.

"So what are you going to do now?" Draco asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Probably head back home, wait for Andromeda to get back, she'll probably be spending a bit more time with the others, giving them time to spend with Teddy since Harry Potter is his godfather."

"What?!" Draco asked. "Potter is his _godfather?_"

"Well of course he is. Teddy's father was one of Potter's father's best friends. Don't act so surprised." Narcissa said, laughing at the expression Draco had on his face, similar to that of a fish out of water, gasping for air.

"But why didn't Dora ask me?" Draco said, referring to his cousin as the childhood nickname he had given her.

"Well, she nor her husband could bloody well walk into our house and ask you now, could they?" She said, smiling sadly.

"No," he said, looking at his feet. "I guess not."

"Right. Well, I guess I should be going. Please come visit home soon, pick up some clean clothes for yourself." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll also be back next week for the funerals. Pay my respects to those who were done wrong. And when you come home I'd also like to talk to you about what I wrote in the letter I sent you." She gabbed some floo powder from the mantle, stepped into the fireplace shouted "Malfoy Manor" and was gone in a flash of green light.

* * *

Draco left, his mind once again on the letter his mother had sent him. He was back to thinking about his trial and what he would be charged with. He was walking down the hall when he heard two very familiar voices.

He stuck to the shadows as he heard the female Weasley say, "Teddy is awfully cute though." He moved quickly into an alcove as the girls rounded the corner, sticking closely to the side, in the shadows, listening to their conversation as they passed.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Pretty interesting that he changed his appearances to match those to the ones he likes."

"Well I'm not surprised he liked you. You're brilliant, Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione blushed. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised he liked _Malfoy." _Draco scowled at this but continued listening as they came closer.

"Why?" Granger asked.

"Well I thought any baby would erupt into tears the moment they set eyes on him, but Teddy… he looks at him with love and admiration. It's strange." Ginny said, and Draco almost scoffed at the answer.

"I'm sure he looks at everyone he likes the same way though, Gin. Not just Malfoy." Draco moved out as they passed, making his way into the next alcove quickly.

"But it's weirder that Malfoy looked at him with fondness and love. I mean, who would've thought that Malfoy could be in love with someone?" Ginny said laughing. Draco growled at this and dived quickly into the opening, his shoe squeaking in the process ad Granger turned around quickly. He pressed his back against the back, completely covered in the shadows, praying Granger would drop it and hoping she hadn't seen him.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something." Hermione said.

"Well, c'mon then. They're probably serving desert by now." Ginny said linking her arm through hers and the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

Draco heaved a great sigh of relief as the two girls continued on their way and waited just a few more minutes before exiting his hiding place in search of Blaise. Luckily, as he was about to make his way down the marble staircase, the person in question was walking up.

"Ah, there you are Draco." Blaise said, jogging up the steps to reach his friend.

"I need you help." Draco blurted out, turning on his heel, heading back to their room and Blaise followed him quickly, matching his long strides. It was going t be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Draco actually has emotion! I know, I was shocked as well. He's a sweet boy really, you just have to get to know him, and one of our main characters will get to know him better very soon ;) I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave me some reviews to let me know if you loved or hated it! Well, I'm off to bed now, I'll dream about the next chapter so I can write that up soon, I already have ideas brewing. Have a wonderful weekend!**

**~ToriLynn**

**Btw if you guys have the necessary accounts, feel free to follow me on Twitter at: XOToriLynnXO and on Instagram at: xotoriilynnnxo Thanks :)**

**Song for this chapter is: "Let the Games Begin"- by: Anarbor**


	9. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

******A/N: So here's chapter 9! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! I love reading them all! Sorry for any spelling mistakes there might be.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, I only own the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The trio and Ginny spent some more time with Andromeda and Teddy before she decided it was getting too late, Teddy falling asleep in Hermione's arms.

"It was nice seeing you all again." Andromeda said. "I hope to see you all again soon. I'll be here next week for the…for… to say goodbye." She finished with a watery smile.

"We'll be here as well. You're welcome to sit with us that day." Harry said, giving her a big hug and kissing Teddy softly on the head.

"Thank you," she said. "That's very kind of you all."

"No problem, Andromeda." Ginny said, also saying her goodbyes.

"I'll see you next week." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of a goodbye.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind walking me up?" Andromeda asked her, seeing how comfortable Teddy was in Hermione's arms.

"Of course not. I'll be back down in a bit guys." Hermione said, walking with Andromeda out of the hall up to McGonagall's office. They reached the office in a comfortable silence, Teddy sleeping soundly in the warmth of Hermione's arms. She looked down at the little bundle and couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted to have kids at some point in her life, having had many dolls as a child and pretending she was a mother. She thought about her and Ron's relationship and what would come of it and whether she'd have many kids with him, considering how large his family was. She couldn't help but think of little red haired toddlers running around in a large yard, them all coming up to give her big hugs, but as they got closer, she noticed that their hair wasn't red at all. In fact, it was a very bright shade of blonde, almost a platinum color.

"Our children are lovely." Said a husky voice behind her, and pale white arms snaked around her waist as someone kissed her neck lightly. She turned around in the person's arms to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. She snapped out of her daydream by a warm hand on her cheek. She looked down to see Teddy looking up at her with silver eyes. His hair had also turned back to the same platinum blonde as Draco's.

"Well, hello there sleepy head." Hermione cooed at the child. He giggled and touched his other hand to her face and again, she saw the same thing: child with blonde hair running about in a large backyard and Draco Malfoy with his arms around her. _'Hmm. That's weird.'_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked back at Teddy to see him smiling at her and he giggled.

"Well someone's awake." Andromeda said, looking over at Teddy. "He's going to be a pain to put back to sleep." Teddy reached out his arms for her and Hermione passed him over. He snuggled into Andromeda's arms and closed his eyes. "Well, maybe not as hard as I thought!" She said, laughing at the baby. "Well, it was nice spending time with you all." Andromeda said, giving Hermione a hug goodbye.

"Oh you too, Andromeda. Stop by anytime you want, and Teddy is an absolute pleasure." She said, hugging the old woman back.

"He seems to have taken a certain liking to you. And To my nephew as well." She said, eyeing Hermione curiously.

"You mean Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Mhmm." She said, nodding and smiling. She began to walk back to the fireplace but the thought she had about the children and Draco came back to her mind.

"Andromeda?" Hermione asked, and the woman turned to her. "Has Teddy ever…I mean have you ever, seen something? When Teddy touched your face?" She asked, feeling quite silly for asking such a ridiculous question. "You know, never mind." She said, getting flustered.

"It's fine dear. I've seen things too." She said, stepping back out of the fireplace and towards Hermione.

"You have?"

"Many times. Sometimes I see Ted, with Nymphadora and myself, running around in the backyard as we chased her. We used to do that all the time when she was a child." She said, laughing.

"What do you think it is? I mean, I've only seen this just now, when Teddy touched me." Hermione said.

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure. It's strange…" She said, staring off.

"Yes, very weird. I'll try to read up on it, see if I can find something." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh no need, dear. I'm sure it's nothing." Andromeda said, smiling, stepping back into the fireplace.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Books are my friends." Hermione said, smiling.

"That is true," Andromeda said smiling. "Well, I better get this little one off to bed. I'll see you all next week. Malfoy Manor!" She shouted, and was gone in a flash of green fire.

* * *

Hermione left the office, still thinking about what she had seen: her and Malfoy, living in a spacious area… with children. The whole idea of it was absurd! She just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. Why would she be with _Malfoy?!_ Of all people, why him? Why not Ron? He was her boyfriend after all, but did she really want him?

_'Of course I do!'_ She thought to herself. _'I love him.'_ But she didn't feel it quite as much as she thought she had. She stopped walking and with no surprise, she found herself outside of the library. It was the same as it had always been. It must've had the said enchantments that the offices had on them to keep them from being destroyed during the battle. Shelves were still dusty and there were still open books on desks and lanterns lit overhead. She headed down the aisles, trying to look for Madam Pince but couldn't find her anywhere. She hurried along the aisles until she came across the one that she was looking for. She had been down this aisle before during her years at Hogwarts, looking at magical creatures and heritage traits that can be passed down through families. Some were veela traits, pixies, nymphs, metamorphmagus traits, and other things. There were also some unexplained magical traits that some witches and wizards inherited and it was all still being researched. She found the book, titled _Magical Traits and Extraordinary Beings_, and began to walk towards her favorite spot in the library, a little desk right near the window, partially hidden in a corner where no one would bother you. She sat down and opened the book and heard a cough. She looked around, startled. She hadn't realized that there was anyone else in the library. She took out her wand, whispered a low "lumos" and began walking to the back, towards the restricted section. She caught sight if someone walking in between the shelves, shuffling their feet about and flipping through pages.

"Who's there?" She called out. The footsteps stopped. "Come out and show yourself." There was silence for a couple seconds longer until the person finally came around the corner facing her. At first, the figure was just a shadow and began walking slowly towards her. Each step the figure took forward, she countered and took one back.

The figure finally entered the light. He was tall, just barely 6 feet, dark green eyes, and dark hair. She took in the color of his tie and realized he was a Slytherin. He smiled at her, which was odd. No Slytherin had ever smiled at her before, but she didn't recognize this one.

"Well, if it isn't the brains of the Golden Trio herself, Hermione Granger." He said, smiling.

"And who are you? Some slimy Slytherin who's come to make fun of me? To torment me?" Hermione asked. She couldn't help but feel unnerved by his presence.

"No, no!" He said quickly, his smile faltering. "I would never hurt you. I'm not like the other Slytherins. I'm Theodore Nott, by the way." He said holding out his hand. She looked at it warily. "Oh come on, I don't bite…much." He said grinning, giving her a wink. She couldn't help but smile back. She grasped his hand and gasped when he pulled her forward into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered next to her ear. He pulled her away. Looking into her eyes.

"F-for what?" She asked.

"For saving us, all of us. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be recruited right now with my father. Forced to join the ranks of the Dark side. Either that, or be forced to run my whole life, trying to escape them."

"You father, your father was a Death Eater?" She asked, backing away from him.

"One of the first. I never approved of his lifestyle. Never wanted him in my life, but after my mother died I had no choice but to stay with him. He was the only family I ever had left."

"I'm, I'm so sorry. I-I really don't know what to say." She said, shifting her fee awkwardly.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I didn't really have a chance to say it before and it would probably cause a riot if I did it in front of everyone, but I just wanted to thank you. You saved me you know." He said, walking over to the desk she had left her book at, and taking a seat; patting the one next to him, indicating her to sit down next to him. She walked over, still suspicious of his intentions.

"I saved you? How?" She asked.

"Well you saved me in more ways than one." He said, his eyes boring into hers. "First, during the battle, I'm guessing you were too frazzled with everything but you blocked a couple of curses from hitting me, then told me to run, which I did. And second, you saved me from having to do something that I would deeply regret. You saved the entire world from having to live in fear and running for their lives."

"Well it wasn't really me. It was Harry, he's the one you should be thanking." Hermione said, picking up her book and starting to leave. Theodore got up quickly and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait! Honestly Granger, do you think Potter would even be _alive_ if it weren't for you? The war could still be going on if you weren't there to help him." He said, then smirked, "And they say you're top of the class…but I'm not too far behind." Her head snapped to his now.

"Wait a minute, you're the one whose grades rival mine?! McGonagall told me something about you, when we discussed careers in third year, said that if I hadn't taken a whole bunch of extra classes that your grades would surely be top of the class! I can't believe this!" She said laughing.

"So wait, you're saying that you took on a few extra workloads just to beat me in grades?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, of course. I didn't build up my reputation as a 'know-it-all' for nothing. I had to have _some_ sort of motivation to keep me going." She said, smirking as well.

"Well, I must say, you've done an impeccable job of doing that." Theo said.

"Thank you, Theodore. It was nice meeting you but I really must be going."

"Oh, of course. And please, call me Theo." He said, flashing his brilliant white smile at her.

"Thank you, Theo." She said, looking down at her shoes, trying to hide her blush with her hair.

"I'll see you around, Hermione." And with that, he moved around her, exiting the library.

Hermione smiled to herself in the dim light of the library. _'Well, at least not _all_ Slytherins are bad.'_ She thought to herself. Theodore Nott just happened to be the first one to show it. She'd seen him around a few times and had heard his name but had never formally met him, but tonight changed that. It seemed that he also had a knack for reading and studying, if his grades were second of their year. She had just remembered that he was going to be Head Boy, this coming year, with her as Head Girl. _'Well, this shouldn't be too bad. At least he's friendly.' _She said. It would've been a nightmare if Draco had been chosen. She stopped herself on that thought. Why was Draco a constant thought in her mind? It was starting to get annoying, the way he always seemed to be lurking along the outskirts of her brain. She quickly left the library in search of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She figured that they would be back in the common room now, seeing as dinner had already ended. She walked up the staircases, back to the common room, and noticed that there were more people than usual.

Sitting by the fireplace were Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville, and off to the side of the room playing Wizard's Chess were Seamus and Dean. There were also some other classmates in various parts of the room, talking, or eating leftover desserts from dinner, there were also a few students from other houses who had no doubt joined their friends up here, due to the damage of their own common rooms. It looked just like old times. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked other to her friends.

"Hey 'Mione. What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." Ron said, sliding an arm around her shoulders and she sat down next to him.

"You were worried about me?" Hermione asked in shock. She couldn't help but smile and blush, no one had ever said that to her.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, but it doesn't mean I still worry." Ron said, blushing back at her. Hermione leaned in to give him a quick kiss, seeing that he was nervous.

"Ew, gross. Can you guys back down off of that for a little while?" Ginny asked, making a gagging gesture.

"You don't see me telling you to quit snogging Harry!" Ron retaliated.

"Touché." Harry said, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Ginny. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're my boyfriend! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Ginny whined.

"Oh, right. Sorry, force of habit." Harry said, hugging Ginny close to him. She patted his cheek, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which began to get heated quite quickly. Hermione could see that Ron was about to say something, but she quickly elbowed him in the ribs and coughed loudly. The two broke apart quickly, realizing their present company. "Sorry." Harry said, blushing a deep shade of red, looking at Hermione, he then noticed the book in her hand. "What's that you got there Hermione?"

"Oh," she said, raising the book. "Just something I picked up in the library." Ginny quickly snatched the book out of her hands and read the cover out loud.

"_Magical Traits and Extraordinary Beings_?" She asked. "What's this for?"

"Just something I wanted to research." Hermione said, snatching the book back.

"Why would you decide to research something like that?" Neville asked, joining into the conversation. She looked around at all of them and began to tell them what had happened when she walked Andromeda back o McGonagall's office. She, of course, left out the part of the man in the vision being Malfoy and said that the face was blurry and that she couldn't determine who it was.

"That's strange…"Neville said.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, I've heard of it before, but I never thought it actually existed." Neville said to himself, not aware that the others were listening intently.

"What are they called?" Hermione asked, opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"I believe they're called prophetic visionaries?" Neville said. "At least, that's what my Gran called them." They all watched Hermione as she flipped through the book, looking for the right page.

"Here it is!" She said, stopping on a page as she began to read aloud. "_Prophetic visionaries are people who possess the power to determine what will happen in the future to any person they come into contact with; the stronger the bond between a person and visionary, the stronger and clearer the image. The visionary simply sees the future and projects their image into the mind of the person they simply wish to view it. Not all predictions come true and they may change with time, but most recorded encounters have been proven as truth. They are very rare and only come once every generation down a certain bloodline. If a witch or wizard is born to two magical parents who possess an unusual magical trait, their chances of becoming a prophetic visionary will become higher. _Well that explains Teddy then." She finished.

"Of course! Tonks was a metamorphmagus and Remus was a werewolf. But, Teddy's also a metamorphmagus…is it possible to possess two magical traits at once?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I think it is," Ginny said. "Teddy's living proof."

"You know what's weird?" Ron asked, and they all turned to him. He looked at Hermione, "You said that '_the stronger the bond between a person and visionary, the stronger and clearer the image'_, but yet you said that you couldn't see the face of the man in your vision. It seems that you and Teddy were pretty close. He even changed his hair and eye color to match yours!" Ron said, looking at her quizzically.

"Ron, I honestly couldn't see his face." Hermione said, reassuring him with a kiss. She felt bad about it, but she couldn't just come out and say that she saw Draco Malfoy! It would crush Ron's heart, especially since they just started dating.

"Alright. If you say you didn't see his face, then I believe you." Ron said smiling. "Well, I'm off to bed, it's been a busy day."

"Yeah, me too." Harry said stretching. "You girls sleeping in the dorms?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of empty beds up there. We'll see you guys in the morning." Ginny said getting up.

"We'll meet up with the guys in the morning for breakfast." Hermione said, waving to the boys.

"Alright. Goodnight!" Harry called.

"Night!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison. They walked up the familiar set of stairs to the girl's dormitories. Ginny remained in her usual bed while Hermione took the one next to hers, by the window.

"Here's an old t-shirt you can sleep in." Ginny said, tossing Hermione and oversized t-shirt from her trunk. Hermione took it and looked at the green jersey. "It was Bill's old Kenmare Kestrals Quidditch jersey." Ginny said, seeing her confused look.

"Oh…" Hermione said. They dressed quietly, both lost in their own thoughts, before slipping into bed.

"You look good in green." Ginny said from her bed.

"Um…thanks?" Hermione said. Ginny laughed.

"I meant that as a compliment. It looks good with your skin color and eyes. You should wear it more often."

"The only problem is that I don't have many clothes." Hermione said sadly. She had left many of her clothes behind, at her parent's house. Before wiping their memories, she had shrunk all of her belongings and furniture, then packed them all into a box and shrunk that as well, and hid it under one of the floorboards.

"Maybe McGonagall will let you go back to your parent's house to get some. I'm sure she's let you, as long as someone goes with you as well, for heightened security, just in case." Ginny said sleepily.

"Yeah, I'll ask her tomorrow. You're welcome to come too, Gin." Hermione said, around a yawn.

"I'd like that. We'll have a girl's day." Ginny said smiling.

"Exactly," Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Gin."

"Night 'Mione." She said as the two drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Draco and Blaise made it back to their room in record time. They walked quickly through the corridors, and making sure that no one else was in the room next to them, Draco sat down at looked at Blaise with sad eyes.

"You ok, Drake?" He asked. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was unusual for Draco to voice his emotions like this, but Blaise sat there and listened as his friend told him his fears about being sent to Azkaban.

"Drake," Blaise started. "You're not going to Azkaban."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?!" He said, jumping up from his seat and pacing the room.

"Because it's true." Blaise said, calmly.

"They don't know what I've done! I took the mark willingly!"

"You took it to save your mother." Blaise said.

"I..I…" But Draco couldn't find any words to say. Blaise was right. He _had_ taken it to save his mother. He huffed in annoyance at Blaise being right again.

"Stop brooding and tell me what else is wrong." Blaise said, laying back on one of the cots.

"What? Nothing else is wrong." Draco said, laying back on the one next to him. Blaise turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? So explain why you looked so peeved when I found you."

Draco looked away scowling, he knew he'd been caught and he also knew that Blaise wouldn't let this go. He'd eventually get it out of him one way or another.

"Granger." He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said, smirking. "What was that?" He cupped his hand around his ear and leaned closer to Draco.

"You heard what I said!" Draco said angrily. Blaise sighed.

"So, more trouble with Granger? What is it this time?" Blaise asked.

"I can't get her out of my thoughts. She's always there. And every corner I turn in this damn castle she's there as well, with that damn little Weaslette trailing along beside her."

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to talk to her?"

"What?! Are you crazy? That's a ridiculous idea, Blaise." Draco scoffed.

"It's really not that difficult. All you have to do is strike up a conversation with her, perhaps about the new school year. Or what she plans to do when she graduates."

"It's not that easy. She hates me. She'll never talk to me." Draco sighed.

"Who won't talk to you?" asked a voice from the doorway. Blaise and Draco turned around to see Nott standing in the doorway. A few books stuffed under his arm.

"I see you found some light reading for yourself." Blaise said, changing the subject.

"What? Oh yeah, library is still intact, Pince wasn't there, so I decided to check out the restricted section a bit, do a bit of browsing. I got caught though." He smirked. He went over to his cot and lay down, opening one of his books.

"I thought you said Pince wasn't there." Blaise said, looking at Theo curiously.

"She wasn't." His smirk grew wider.

"So then who caught you?"

"Granger." Nott grinned, turning to the two.

"Granger? As in, Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked, sneaking a glance at Draco. He was livid.

"Do you know any other Grangers in this school?" he asked, returning to his book.

"What was she doing there?"

"Looking for a book perhaps, trying to get some reading done before the term starts. Exactly what I'm doing as a matter of fact. With Head Boy and Girl duties this year, we'll have no free time."

Blaise turned to see Draco boring holes into the side of Nott's head. He could see that he was furious. He could hear him grinding his teeth together, trying not to lose it.

"She's gotten very pretty hasn't she?" Nott asked to no one in particular.

"I guess." Blaise said, shrugging at Draco who turned to him with an icy glare.

"No." Draco stated flatly. Nott turned to him then, seeing the anger.

"You alright, mate?" Nott asked, concerned, seeing how angry he was.

"All this talk of the mudblood has made me want to regurgitate my dinner. Excuse me." He said, getting up quickly and storming out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nott asked Blaise.

"Not quite. Draco's just going through a rough time right now." Blaise said, staring after his friend.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the guy. But surely he must know that they won't chuck him in Azkaban."

"I've tried telling him that, multiple times. He doesn't want to believe me."

"Hmm." Theo murmured. "Well, I hope he sees sense soon. I'm quite surprised at the way he still talks about Granger. She practically saved his life fighting in this war and this is how he repays her? I just don't get it. She's a kind, smart, funny, and beautiful girl…" He trailed off. Blaise looked over to him, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "I sound like a blubbering idiot don't I?" Nott asked, flashing a smile.

"Just a bit." Blaise laughed.

"I can't help it. There's just something about her that's different. Hopefully being the Heads will help me get to know her better. I'd love to be her friend. Maybe more. What do you think?" He asked Blaise.

"About what?"

"About me getting to know Granger more? Maybe having more than a friendship?"

"Erm…I mean it'd be okay. Might cause a bit of a commotion, but if it makes you happy then I guess go for it?" Blaise said, unsure. He knew it would kill Draco to see one of his best friends with the girl he was falling for, but it would teach him a lesson wouldn't it? He needed to man up and just tell Granger how he felt. Get to know her before Nott did.

"Yeah, I think I will." Theo said, smiling. "Well, I'm going to sleep, catch you guys in the morning." He said, stripping down to his boxers and rolling over.

"Yeah, night." Blaise said.

It wasn't even June and already Blaise was already stuck in so many situations. The school needed to be repaired, classes chosen for the school year, returning home for a few weeks, and then dealing with Malfoy and his love life. He sighed, stripping down and rolling over in bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what this year had to offer him. _'Nothing but a giant headache.'_ He said to himself. It was going to be a long summer, and an even longer school year.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! A big thank you to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, Kermit 304, and BowTiesRCo0l for reviewing my last chapter, hope to read your reviews for this one. And thank you to everyone that favorites and added this to their story alerts, it means a lot! I hope to get some new reviewers for this, let me know what you think about this and about this new development with Teddy and about Theo liking Hermione too. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! Is there anyone in the story you'd like to hear more about? Let me know!**

**Much love, ToriLynn**

**Song for this chapter is: "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by: John Mayer**


	10. Crazy For You

**A/N:** **Hello again my dear readers! So sorry that this took forever to post! Writer's block is not a fun thing. I knew what I wanted to put but couldn't exactly write it properly and I've written and re-written this chapter and finally just said f**k it, let's post it. I'm not too happy with it, but it's sort of a filler chapter. So, let me know what you think with a review please!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, ob...viously. If I did, I'd be living in a mansion with otters, puppies, kittens, fishies, and koalas! Everything but the plot is owned by J.K. Rowling! But on with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco stormed out of the room and didn't stop until he was out of the castle, on the edge of the forest. He was livid. _"Who does Nott think he is?! He thinks that he can just walk into the room on our private conversation and start talking about Granger?"_

_**"You're in love." **_His inner voice whispered to him. He stopped walking as his whole body became stiff. He thought he had gotten rid of that voice earlier.

"I am _not_ in love." Draco snarled out loud.

"In love with who?" came a dreamy voice from behind one of the trees. Draco didn't even have to turn around to figure out who it was. He knew that voice anywhere. He had heard that voice for months, asking him why he had joined the dark side. Luna Lovegood's calmness while she had been taken as a prisoner unnerved him like nothing else. She was calm in the face of death and didn't ever flinch. There was something strange about her and it shook him to his core.

"No one Lovegood." He spat at her as he continued walking.

"You know the wrackspurts have been following you all day." Luna said, skipping beside him.

"What do you bloody want Lovegood?" Draco spat, turning on his heel to face her. For a second, Draco thought he saw her face pale and her eyes go wide and he was satisfied, but her features quickly returned to normal.

"Nothing." Luna said.

"Good. Then we're done here, now leave me alone." He continued walking along the edge of the forbidden forest, trying to think of anything else besides Hermione Granger.

"Who are you in love with?" Luna asked quietly from where he had left her. He stopped walking.

"No one." He said, without looking back.

"Maybe I can help." She said, taking a few steps closer to him. He thought about this for a moment. Luna was close to the Weaslette who was very close to Granger. Perhaps she could be of some use, but he then thought about what people would say if they saw him talking to her. There were many pros and cons to this and he had to make a decision.

"No," he finally said, "I have it under control for now."

"Oh…okay." Luna said quite sadly. She turned and began to walk away, back towards the castle. Draco made a hasty decision as a new thought occurred to him.

"Wait, Lovegood! He called out, running to catch up to her. He pulled her closer to the forest, hiding from any possible students that may be exiting the castle. "Maybe there is something you could do…"

* * *

The next morning came pretty quickly. The reconstruction was to start soon and they still needed to be assigned to groups. The funerals for those they lost was drawing upon them and after that, the castle needed to be fixed up immediately to assure that it was ready by September 1st. The students had gathered in the Great Hall, along with the families and friends who had stayed the night before, for breakfast. They were to stay afterwards for McGonagall to assign them to different groups. Hermione Granger could only hope that she was with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Breakfast went by fast as everyone was anxious for the news of what they'd be doing for the next few months. Professor McGonagall walked around and handed everyone a piece of paper, similar to their class schedules. Hermione looked at hers nervously and noticed that she was in the group that would be repairing the walls inside and outside of the castle.

"What do you have?" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's paper. "Well…this sucks."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What do you have?"

"Quidditch pitch repairs." Ginny sighed.

"Oh, so you're with us!" Ron said.

"Wait, what do you mean _"us"_?" Hermione said.

"Me and Harry. We have Quidditch pitch repairs also."

"Both of you?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Sorry, Mione." Harry said, sighing. "Maybe we can ask McGonagall to change ours."

"No, no." Hermione sighed. "It's fine. I'm almost sure she put me in this group because of my charms and transfiguration skills. No offense." She said quickly, looking at her friends.

"None taken." Ginny laughed. "Hopefully you're with someone you know. I guess we'll find out soon enough, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. She got up to leave but was almost knocked over by a girl with long flowing blonde hair.

"Hey, Luna." Ginny said.

"Hello. So, what group have you all got?" She asked, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Me and the boys have Quidditch pitch repairs. Poor Hermione here has castle repairs. What have you got?" She asked politely.

"Greenhouse repairs. I'll also be working in the forest to make sure all of the creatures are okay." Luna said, rather dreamily.

"I guess we'll be working together then." Neville said, sliding in next to Ron. Hermione smiled at the two. They'd been staring at each other since the battle ended and they did look rather cute together. She hoped one of them would just buck up the courage to ask the other one out.

"So, repairs of the castle?" Neville asked her.

"Wh- oh yeah." Hermione said, shaking her head of her thoughts.

"Well, good luck to you." Neville said frowning.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Neville. I'm very good at charms."

"It's not that." Neville said, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked.

"I overheard Malfoy and his friends Nott and Zabini talking about being in the same group."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "That's it, I'm switching my group. I won't leave my girlfriend alone in a group with those pricks!" He got up quickly to go look for McGonagall. Not wanting to make a big scene, Hermione got up and followed after him, trying to calm him down.

"Ron! Really, Ron, I'll be fine." Hermione tried to say.

"I don't care. I don't want them around you. Especially after what happened at the Manor, or do you not remember that?" Ron said, anger clear as day displayed on his face. Hermione could only stare at him. She was shocked…well shocked was an understatement. She was appalled! He knew how touchy that statement was and did he not remember that Malfoy didn't give up Harry?

"Ron," Hermione said calmly. "Go back to the Great Hall."

"What? No! Absolutely not! I need to change my group!" Ron said, trying to move past her, but she stepped in front of him again.

"No, Ron. I'll be fine. I can handle it. I'm more than capable of that, or do you not believe that?" She challenged him. He looked at her and she can feel the anger rolling off of him, but without another word, he quickly strode off and turned back into the hall. Hermione heaved a great sigh of relief and slid down the wall next to her.

"Having some boyfriend troubles, I see?" Said an arrogant voice to her right. She rolled her eyes and lifted herself up off the floor and began to climb the marble staircase, Malfoy following behind her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snarled.

"Just wondering what group you have." He said calmly. She stopped and turned around slowly to look at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Are you deaf, Granger? I asked what group you had."

"Well, if you're going to be so snippy about it, then there's no use in telling you." She said. Draco stopped and let her continue walking.

"Fine!" He yelled after her. "Have it your way!" He turned back around and headed back to the room he shared with Blaise. It was empty right now, as Blaise and Theo were still down in the Great Hall. He sat down heavily on one of the cots and tried to level his breathing.

Who did she think she was, yelling at a Malfoy? Just because she was a war heroine didn't mean that she can do or say whatever she wanted! Draco was furious! All he was trying to do was start a civil conversation with her, and he was the one who was supposed to have the last word and leave the other person with their mouth hanging open. He was surprised at how out of character she seemed. What happened between her and the Weasel? Where were they headed when he saw them leave? Did he hurt her? Draco's eyes widened in shock and then a growl ripped through his throat.

"If that Weasel lays a hand on her, I'll…" He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. "No, no! I don't like her. I don't…Oh, bugger, who am I kidding?"

"So you finally realized it, have you?" Said a voice from the door. He turned quickly at the sound of the voice to see Blaise, leaning casually against the doorframe. "You might want to be more careful about talking aloud, someone else might've heard you." Blaise said, pushing himself off the wall, and walking over to his bed.

"Yeah…right." Draco said, shaking his head of his thoughts and laying down.

"So…" Blaise started.

"So, what?" Draco snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I have my plans, Blaise Zabini." He said smirking, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, smirking. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about them."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without anything very interesting. McGonagall had the staff and the older family members helping set up a sitting area for the funerals and burials to take place outside on the grounds. The families had agreed to have those lost to them, lay in the grounds in which they had died, fighting for what they believed in. Most who were injured were released from the Hospital Wing that day, but others were still in some critical conditions. One of those unhappy campers was Professor Severus Snape.

He had been in that room for days now. He was absolutely sick of the white walls, and the white sheets, and the white dressing gowns, and the white curtains, which surrounded him and blocked all the others from view. He would much rather recover from his injuries in his room where it was nice and dark, and solitary. It would be much more relaxing for him with his dark green, silk sheets, and the black curtain that surrounded his large bed. He would light his fireplace and lay upon his bed with a nice glass of firewhiskey in one hand, the other holding a potions book, which he still had yet to finish. He was also sick of getting fussed over by Madam Pomfrey. He was a grown man and was pretty sure he could handle himself. He had been able to heal himself after the numerous curses and hexes the Dark Lord had cast upon him in the past.

He sighed deeply at this thought, remembering that he no longer had to play a spy for anyone and that the person who had haunted his dreams for nearly 20 years was finally gone, all thanks to Harry Potter. God, he hated that boy. The only reason he liked him now was because he had defeated Voldemort, but it still didn't change the fact that Severus blamed him for Lily's death. Why couldn't this "chosen one" had been Neville Longbottom? Why did it have to be the son of the woman he loved? Oh, that's right…because the world loved to shit on Severus Snape's life. Nothing ever went right for him, but at this moment, he was praying to God that things might start to change. He wished his godson Draco was here to talk to. He hadn't spoken to him in a few days and at least it would be a distraction for him. Tomorrow, the Healer would be coming to check up on his wound and Hermione Granger would also be in attendance. He was worried about her too, which was odd for Severus. The only other child he had cared about was Draco, so why the sudden change? It seemed that the war really _had_ changed a lot of lives.

As if on cue, he heard the sound of a low male voice speaking to Madam Pomfrey and no sooner than 3 seconds later, the curtains around his bed were flung open. Draco looked down upon the man and smiled. He turned around and closed the curtains, sitting down in the chair beside his bed.

"Good evening, Draco. What can I do for you?" Snape asked, smiling back at the boy.

"Nothing much. I just needed to get away from everything…" he trailed off.

"And what do you mean by everything?" he asked, sensing that the boy wanted to talk to him about something, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"The school, the people, my thoughts. Everything's just been crazy. With my mum stopping by the other day with her sister, Andromeda; seeing her after all these years, it's just a lot to take in. And now there's Teddy Lupin whom I've just met, and the trials are coming up…I just don't know what else to do." Draco said sighing, putting his head in his hands.

"As I've said before, Draco, you'll be fine. You will _not_ go to Azkaban and everything will be okay. As for this new involvement of family, I agree it is a lot to take in right now but it will all be fine in the months and years to come. I'm sure Andromeda is thrilled to have you back in her life and Teddy will have a great cousin to look up to." Severus said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know. There's just a lot going on right now that I need to sort out. All of these thoughts running trough my head and everything, it gets confusing sometimes."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Thoughts about Gra-" Draco stopped short, realizing that he was about to spill to his godfather that he was in love with the Gryffindor Princess, Hogwarts' walking encyclopedia.

"Thoughts about what?" Severus asked, looking at Draco curiously.

"It's nothing." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Well it's obviously something."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Draco asked, looking at the man straight in the eyes. "I still need to sort some things out for myself." Snape stared back at him and the longer he stared, Draco began to feel a pull and quickly closed the walls of his mind, just like he had learned in Occlumency. "Stop that!" he yelled.

"Stop what, Draco?" Snape asked coolly, lying back down against his pillows.

"Stop trying to enter my mind. I'm not telling you anything. At least not yet." He said standing.

"Well, when you're ready, you know where I'll be and you can come to me for anything." Snape said. He really did hold a soft spot for the boy. He was the son he wished he could've had at one point in his life.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Thanks. Well I should be getting back to bed and you should probably rest up. I'll be back tomorrow though for when the Healer comes," Draco said, slipping out of the curtain. "Goodnight." He called.

"Goodnight, Draco." Snape called after him. He was anxious about his meeting with the Healer but he was also worried about his godson. What was troubling him? He had never seen that look in his eyes before, it was like a mix of pain and anger. He hoped Draco would come to him soon to talk to him, but right now he just wanted to rest, he would think about it some other time, and with that, he drifted off into the blackness of his dreams.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day feeling very refreshed and very happy. It had been a good day yesterday, getting to see everybody who would be there at Hogwart's helping with the reconstruction for the next few months. There were many that they had lost but even more who had survived, and for that she was grateful. She suddenly remembered that today she would be meeting with the Healer from St. Mungo's at noon. She looked over at the clock beside the bed that she was sleeping in and realized that she still had plenty of time. She took a shower quickly, got dressed in some clean clothes and headed down to breakfast to meet up with her friends. She took a seat next to Ginny and filled her plate as they listened to the boys chat about Quidditch…again. Halfway through her breakfast, Ginny turned to her and gave her a stern look.

"What?" Hermione asked, thinking of what she could have possibly done to get that kind of look from her best friend.

"You know what." Ginny said, glancing at Hermione's arm.

"Oh, yes I know. My appointment's not until noon." Hermione said.

"Not that!" Ginny said.

"Then what?"

"When are you going to tell the boys?" Ginny whispered. Hermione looked over at the boys and then back to Ginny.

"I don't know, Gin." Hermione sighed. I was going to wait until after I saw the Healer today to tell them, to make sure that everything was going to be okay."

"Well maybe you could tell them now. We can all go with you to your appointment to support you, no matter what the outcome is." Ginny said, giving her a half-smile. Hermione looked from Ginny, to the boys still engaged in their conversation, then back to Ginny. She closed her eyes and sighed, giving in.

"Fine. I guess you're right." Hermione said. She turned back to the boys and cleared her throat to get their attention, but they didn't even look her way. She tried it again, a little louder this time but once again, they didn't even look her way.

"Oi!" Ginny said, "You two! Hermione had something she wants to say."

"Sure." Ron said. "What's up, 'Mione?" he asked. She looked at the boys and almost considered backing out. She looked at Ginny as she gave her an encouraging smile.

"Is everything ok, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Um…well…" she started, "I'm not sure yet to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well…you remember at the manor, with Bellatrix and everything?"

"Yeah." The two boys said together.

"Well…it turns out that the dagger she cut me with was more deadly than we thought…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione gave a big sigh and recounted to the boys everything she had told Ginny and Madam Pomfrey.

"But that's impossible!" Ron scoffed.

"No it's not," Ginny said. "It _is_ possible, even Snape proved it!" Hermione quickly nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. She had deliberately left that part out of her story, not wanting to tell them about Snape until they were back in the common room.

"Wait, Gin… what did you just say?" Harry asked, looking at his girlfriend. Hermione was fuming beside her. Ginny looked sideways at her and gave an apologetic smile before hanging her head in shame. She knew she had messed up. Harry looked between the two, noticing the exchange and noticing that there was something they weren't telling him. "Well, let's go back to the common room shall we?" He asked getting up. He looked pointedly at Hermione and gave her a 'you-better-start-talking-as-soon-as-we-get-there' kind of look.

* * *

The four of them left the Great Hall in silence, the boys leading the way. Ginny pulled Hermione aside as soon as they left the hall.

"I'm so, so, sorry Hermione! I honestly didn't mean for that to happen!" Ginny said. Hermione only shook her head and silenced her.

"Let's not talk about it here okay? Let's wait until we're upstairs. I was going to have to tell them eventually." She said solemnly. She was really dreading this conversation with they boys. Already knowing she was going to be bombarded with questions that even she didn't have the answers to.

They had finally reached the common room, 5 long minutes later and Harry immediately turned on her.

"Start talking." He said.

"I really don't know what you want me to say, Harry." Running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"You can start with how the hell Snape is alive!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, please. Even I'm not entirely sure! All he said was that after we left him there, dying, Draco came and found him, healed him up as best as he could and after the battle he brought him to the Hospital Wing. Obviously he's not in the best condition yet."

"But how is he still alive?!" Harry yelled. "He stopped breathing, for Merlin's sake!"

"No, he didn't, Harry," she sighed. "We only thought he stopped breathing. Apparently we were too caught up in our own thoughts to realize that he was still breathing but was unconscious and was losing life quickly. If Draco hadn't arrived in time, Snape could be dead right now."

"Good," Ron snapped. "It would serve him right."

'Honestly, Ron!" Ginny yelled, turning to her brother. "The man saved all our lives! He was a double-agent, working on _our_ side!"

"It doesn't matter! He has the mark! That makes him one of Voldemort's followers."

"Yeah, but he took the mark for my mother. He only took that mark, hoping that Voldemort would spare my mother's life. When he ended up killing her that night, he joined Dumbledore. He's been helping us survive for almost 20 years now." Harry said, looking into the brightly lit fireplace. "Personally, I'm not too thrilled that he's alive because I know he'll probably be teaching next year, but I'm still glad that he's okay. He's an alright man once you get to know his story." He smiled at Hermione and she smiled back.

"Harry, you can't be serious." Ron said.

"Oh, come off it, Ron! The man saved our lives! We owe him some amount of respect." Hermione said. The three of them looked at her in shock, she never really yelled at them too much. She was sick of everyone judging people for the wrong things and not looking at the bigger picture. Ron stared at her for a few more seconds, as Hermione challenged him to say something else, before he finally turned away.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I trust him." He grumbled. Hermione went to retort back to him but Harry gave her a look to say 'don't-push-it'. Ron was clearly upset about it and there was no way anyone was going to change his mind.

Hermione let out a long sigh, thinking about how this year was already turning out to be a hardship, but it was only going to get worse. She only hoped that everything with her injury would be fine and she was anxious to get it over with. She still had a few more hours to wait until the Healer came.

* * *

It was a quarter to noon, and Draco decided that he should probably head to the Hospital Wing to wait for the Healer to arrive. He had promised his godfather that he would be there as well to support him, but he also wanted to see how the Healer worked, since he had and interest in the profession. Down the hall ahead of him he heard voices and recognized them as those of the golden trio and the little Weaslette.

_'Oh great.' _He thought to himself._ 'More fun to look forward to.'_

He saw them enter the Hospital Wing and entered a few minutes after them. He saw that the Healer was already waiting there, probably waiting on him and a few minutes later that was confirmed.

"Ah, well since everybody is now in attendance, I'm sure we can begin." The Healer smiled, looking at him. The two boys who had entered with Hermione turned around to look at him.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked, giving him a nasty look.

"I'm here to support my godfather," Draco answered calmly. "Now, if you'd kindly move out of my way so I can go to him…" he said, moving forward. Ron made no move to step out of his way, but Hermione reached to pull him to the side. Draco turned to her and gave her a small smile, but his next move wasn't so well planned out. "Thank you, princess." He said.

"What, did you just call her?!" Ron yelled. Before anyone could stop them, Ron had lunged forward, his fist flying right towards Draco's face as they both tumbled to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: And I'm going to leave you all with a little cliffy there! Please let me know how you liked this! It was terribly hard to write but I know where I'm going with the next chapter and the others that follow. What do you think Draco is going to have Luna do? What's Theo been up to? And what do you think will happen with Ron and Draco and the rest of them? Let me know in a review, I love reading them!**

**And since this wonderful author gave me a shoutout I'm going to give her one as well because I'm in love with her stories! Go and read "Teaching Gryffindor's Princess how to Tempt Slytherin's Sex God" (both the Draco/Hermione and Theo/Hermione versions as they're both wonderful) Author name is: slytherin-goddess-kitten! She's wonderful!**

**Also you guys can follow me on twitter at: XOToriLynnXO **

**And on instagram for previews on the new chapters: xotoriilynnnxo**

**Song for this chapter is "Crazy for You" by Adele**

**Love you guys! ~ToriLynn**


	11. Human

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I don't know if I said it in the last chapter but I started my new semester at college so things are really crazy and my classes are very demanding and I've also been sick with a cold for a week which led to a week of dehydration and trying to gain back my energy. Anyway, here's chapter 11, it's mostly a filler as I just needed to get through some more things before bigger plot details. I hope you guys enjoy and review! I love reading them!**

**Disclaimer: All of JKR's work, only the plot is mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Everything happened so fast that nobody knew what to do. The Healer stood there, mouth agape, his wand in his hand. Ginny and Hermione were trying to hold Harry back from fighting and joining the boys, and Madam Pomfrey stood almost exactly like the Healer. Professor Snape was the only person who seemed to be calm about the situation arising before their eyes. He was not surprised when Draco had slipped and called Hermione Granger, "princess". He was bound to slip up at some point, but what he hadn't counted on was the two dunderheads she had brought with her: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

_'Could this day get any worse?'_ He thought to himself. The boys continued to scuffle, fists flying everywhere until finally, Snape reached over to his bedside table, picked up his wand, and sent both boys flying in different directions of the room. Everyone stood there stunned for a few more moments until all eyes fell onto him.

"Yes, I'm still here." He replied to them. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over and done with so that I can continue resting."

"Yes, straight away sir!" The Healer said. "Um, children, if you wouldn't mind waiting out in the hallway while I assess Mr. Snape and Miss Granger."

Hermione looked quickly at Ginny and then back at the Healer. "I'm sorry sir, but if it's okay, would you mind if my friend stays? For support?" She asked quietly.

'Oh, certainly, of course. And I assume Mr. Malfoy is here for you, Severus?" He said, turning to the other man.

"Indeed he is." He drawled. Draco got up from where he was on the floor, and walked over to stand beside Snape, glaring at the other two boys in the room.

"What about us, 'Mione?" Ron asked, his face still almost as red as his hair.

"I'll meet you two when I'm done." She said quietly, not looking at them.

"But, 'Mione-" Ron started.

"She said she'll meet with you later!" Ginny said, turning to her brother. "I'm sorry, Harry but that means you as well." She said sweetly, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled sweetly at her and gave Hermione a small smile, then grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing with him. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Hermione let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. Ginny rubbed soothing circles into her back, calming her.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just still a bit shocked by what happened. I thought maybe after this war things would've changed."

"They will dear, in due time." She said, pulling up some chairs for Hermione, Ginny, and Draco to sit in.

* * *

Since the moment he had entered the Hospital Wing he was seething. How dare she invite those two idiots with her! The little Weasley girl he didn't mind, sure he never got along with her and they've done their fair share of bickering, but she hadn't seemed to mind him being there at all. Potter and Weasley on the other hand were a totally different story and he hadn't been expecting them at all. He cursed himself for slipping up and calling her "princess", which was the name he liked to call her when he was thinking about her, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"Now," the Healer started. This procedure will not take very long but I need absolute silence in order to concentrate. First we will need to remove any bandages so I can clearly inspect the wounds and from there I will proceed. You first, Mr. Snape." He looked over at Severus and both he and Madam Pomfrey helped him undo the dressings that had been applied. Hermione had to look away as the punctures were too horrifying to her. To think that such a vicious creature could've done this and she had survived…she was happy Neville had killed that beast. As she turned away she caught Draco's eye, and there was no mistaking it this time. He was staring straight at her. Why wasn't he looking at his godfather, making sure that he was ok? Hermione couldn't help but feel that maybe a small part of him was there for her as well. She turned back to where the Healer was, shoving all thoughts of Draco to the back of her mind. She watched him for several more minutes as he waved him wand over the wounds, sealing them with complicated spells before redressing them with fresh gauze. "Now for you, Miss Granger." He said moving to her.

Madam Pomfrey shuffled over as she began to help Hermione undo the bandage that was wound tightly around her arm. She suddenly felt that sense that someone was watching her. As she looked up, she noticed that everyone, including Professor Snape, was watching her intently. She felt a bit self-conscious but held her ground. She felt Ginny at her side; give her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked over and gave her a small smile, letting her know that she was fine. She listened to the Healer's low mumbling of the complicated spells he had used on Snape that he was now doing to her arm. She felt a warm breeze cover her arm as he withdrew his wand. Suddenly a flash of white burning heat coursed through her cuts and she looked down alarmed and gave a little squeak of pain.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked.

"It hurts…" Hermione said uncertainly. "It's like a burning heat coursing through my arm!" She looked to the Healer to see if he was alarmed at her statement but he seemed utterly unperplexed.

"It's normal." He stately flatly. "It's the sense of your magic combining with the spells to insure that the wounds close properly. A lot of your magic is needed to help with the healing process which I why…" he trailed off, reaching into his bag, "I am going to give you each blood replenishing potions, pepper-up potions, and some salve to help with any scarring. Now, the Hospital needs me back to deal with some more patients. I shall be back in one week's time to check up on how you are both doing, until that time…" He said, striding out of the office. Hermione watched him leave before looking back to her arm. She noticed that it did look significantly better. Madam Pomfrey was off to her side, behind the white curtain of the bed she was sitting next to, trying to help Snape redress his wound but he was very fussy.

"Merlin's beard, Poppy! I'm a grown man, I can do this myself." She heard him say.

"A grown man who is wounded. Now, you will sit still while I redress your wound. If you keep moving, you could stall the healing. You wouldn't want that now do you?" She heard her stern voice chide him. She didn't hear anything else and chuckled at the look that was probably on his face right now, apparently her chuckle wasn't as quiet as she thought as a moment later she heard,

"Quiet, Granger, or as soon as the new year starts Gryffindor will be missing 20 house points." That immediately shut her up as her eyes widened in shock. Ginny grinned next to her, knowing how Hermione felt about the house points. She heard Draco snigger and looked over to see him cover his smile with his hand. At that point, Madam Pomfrey walked over to her with fresh dressings and a tube of salve for her arm and began redressing it.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing." Draco said smirking.

"Really? Because it seemed like you were having a good chuckle."

"Please guys," Hermione said softly. "Don't fight."

"You okay, 'Mione? You don't look so good." Ginny said, concerned.

"I…" Hermione started.

"She's just weak, dear. It's taking a lot of her magic to help heal her. As soon as I'm done here you can escort her back to the common room and have her lie down. Make sure she takes her potions and eats something at dinner time." Madam Pomfrey said, finishing up.

"Of course." Ginny said, smiling at the old woman. She gently helped Hermione up and slung one her arms around her shoulders, carrying most of her weight, as she slowly helped her out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but watch as the Healer fixed up the wounds on both his godfather and Hermione. He was always fascinated by medical work and knew that someday, this is what he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. When the healer had left, Draco watched as Granger and the Weaslette talked to Madam Pomfrey.

"You know, you're becoming very obvious." Snape said to the side of him.

"About what?" Draco asked, clearly confused by what the man had said.

"About the girl." Snape said, casually.

"What girl?"

"Granger. It's pretty obvious with the staring, the glazed over eyes, not listening to what I was saying before…" He drawled off.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Draco huffed.

"So tell me. What drew you to her?" Snape asked, clearly interested after seeing the boy taunting her their entire time at Hogwarts.

"I don't know." He answered, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "There was just something different about her…from the first day I saw her. When I found out that she was a Mud- a muggleborn, it only made things more complicated. Father had taught me that they were wrong and lower than the lowest, but Grandpa Ax had told me other thing. I didn't know who to believe at the time but I just couldn't deny my feelings."

"Then why belittle her constantly?"

"I guess I just did it thinking that if maybe I did it enough times, she would eventually hate me and never want to see or speak to me again and I would eventually get over her, but none of that worked. It's like she became immune to the word. Of course I had to keep up appearances. I couldn't just very well walk up to her and start being friendly. I was working for the Dark Lord and I couldn't have other Slytherins in the school associated with Death Eaters reporting back to him saying that I was getting cozy with a muggleborn, especially since it was Hermione."

"Oh, it's Hermione now?" Snape said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up." Draco huffed, turning away. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this.

"I'm only joking Draco. You're not the only one who has fallen into the charms of a muggleborn."

"Yeah okay. But I bet I'm the only Slytherin."

"Or are you?" He asked slyly. Draco's head snapped back around so fast, you could literally hear his neck snap.

"No!" Draco said in shock. "You're joking!"

"Most certainly, not joking. There was once a beautiful muggleborn I fell for back in my school days."

"And what happened?"

"Well, I eventually did something unforgiveable, and she fell for my enemy, got married, and had an insufferable child with him. I pined after her for years but there's nothing I can do now." He said sadly.

"Surely you can seek her out, can't you?"

"Perhaps in another dimension when my time comes."

"What are you talking about?"

"She died, Draco, many years ago. She was the only woman I ever loved and I lost her."

"Who was she?" Draco asked curiously.

"Lily Evans…later Lily Potter." Snape said, looking at his godson to see his reaction, and it was almost priceless. His eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth opened in shock as he sucked in a gasp.

"You were in love with, with…with Potter's mother?!" He asked. Snape tried to cover his laugh with his hand but it didn't work. "Don't laugh at me! How? Why?"

"The question you should ask is 'why not?'" He said. "She was very beautiful, smart, kind, everything I could've wanted in a girl. When I was very young I watched her at the playground with her sister and even from then I could already tell that she was a very bright witch. Her sister, on the other hand, had some very nasty words to call her and didn't like me at all, By the time came for us to join Hogwarts, she was, or course, sorted into Gryffindor, and I into Slytherin. We still met up occasionally to talk and work on homework but all it took was one day for that all to be ruined."

"What happened?" Draco asked. He felt bad for his godfather. He was a kind man, and just hearing that he lost the only woman he ever loved was heartbreaking, even if it was Potter's mother.

"It was after our O.W.L. exams when I went outside to do some reading, and there were Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, up to their usual mischief. Of course when they saw me they wanted to torment me. Lily stood up for me and tried to stop them and it was that next moment that ruined our friendship for good. I called her that one unforgiveable word that you have called Hermione Granger all of these years, and it broke what I had grown with her. After realizing what I had done, I tried everything I could to apologize and get her to forgive me, I even went as far as to sit outside of Gryffindor tower all night and day, hoping to see her leave, but nothing worked. I later began working for the Dark Lord and after hearing a prophecy concerning him and his downfall, I immediately went to tell him what I heard…another mistake I deeply regret. The child _'…born as the seventh month dies, born to those who have thrice defied him'_… It could have been one of two and he chose the one that I loved so dearly. I asked if he could spare her, but of course things didn't work out that way."

"One of two? What do you mean one of two? Does Potter have a sibling? One who isn't magical?"

"No, no. There were two couples that were expecting at the end of July, both of who have defeated and survived that Dark Lord three times. One couple were the Potters, and the other were the Longbottoms." Snape couldn't help but sympathize for Draco at that moment. His mouth was open in shock once again at hearing all of this. There was so much that he didn't know and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe if he told Draco this story of his past sooner, maybe he would've chosen a different side to fight on, or had become a spy like him.

"Neville Longbottom could've been the chosen one?! Impossible. I couldn't see that blibbering idiot standing up to him."

"Neville Longbottom is a brave man. This year, he proved why he was placed in Gryffindor. But after I found out what the Dark Lord had planned, I fled to Dumbledore and told him what would happen. I needed him to help me protect her. Of course her choice in secret keeper of her whereabouts was none other than Peter Pettigrew and he gave all of it away. In the end, when I found that she was no longer living, I pleaded with Dumbledore to help me become a spy. It was then that I joined the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization that helped in taking down the Dark Lord. I also promised to myself and to Albus that I would look after Lily's son, for her. To make sure that he was safe and didn't put himself in the Dark Lord's path. Or course, when I first saw his man of unruly black hair, I knew he was going to be just like his father and that it would be hard and excruciating to keep him in line, but when he turned around and I saw his eyes, the same green eyes that his mother had, I knew that I might be able to get through it. Of course, no matter what I did, he still managed to get in harms way, but he eventually succeeded and here we are now." He finished. Draco was quiet for a few more minutes and sat there thinking about everything he had just heard.

It was shocking but also explained his situation. He also loved from afar and the girl he loved was muggleborn. They were more than what most purebloods thought they were. They were beautiful, intelligent, kind creatures and Draco was in love with one. He could only hope that he could try to become nicer and maybe one day Granger would forgive him for all of the nasty words he had once called her, but he knew that it was a long shot. He would just have to go for it and see where it got him.

"Thank you." Draco said quietly.

"For what?" Snape asked.

"For letting me know that there still might be a chance to love. The best I can do is try," he said with a smile, "for the both of us." At this, Snape smiled and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Draco was trying to become a better person and was also going to stop at nothing to get the girl that he wanted. Better yet, he was doing it for the fact that Snape had lost his own love many years again, and for that He was thankful. Draco had seen the light and realized that there was more to life than just fame and money. He could only hope that everything worked out for him, and if he had to later on, he would need to push Granger to him and hope for the best. Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing feeling like a better man. He knew that there was more to his godfather and he finally learned what he had been harboring for years. He was a man with a heart and had experienced true heartache in his life; it was why he had such a cold heart in front of others. He decided that he would find Luna and tell her that his plan needed to be set into action after the funerals. He needed Granger on his side and hoped that she would also be on his side for the trials. He walked quickly through the castle and out the entrance doors, down to the lake. He saw long blonde hair and bright blue eyes staring up into a tree at nothing. He smiled to himself and shook his head. That girl was crazy but she was also very smart. She looked at him as he approached her and smiled.

"Hey, Luna." He said. "I think it's time we started what we talked about." He smiled brightly at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." She smiled and turned back to her tree. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face and raced back into the castle to find Blaise. Things were finally beginning to look good for him.

* * *

Ginny helped Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower and helped her gingerly enter the common room. The boys were sitting in a corner of the room, playing a game of wizard's chess, but when the saw Ginny walk in with her arm around Hermione they jumped up to help. Ron took over from there and helped Hermione onto the couch while Harry asked the question that was front and foremost on both of their minds.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. She's just weak. The spells the Healer used to close the wound will take a lot of her magic to help heal her but she just needs to take blood replenishing and pepper-up potions to help with it all. Madam Pomfrey says that she should sleep for a little while before dinner so that she'll be awake enough to eat." She finished.

"But she'll be okay right? She'll be better?" Ron asked. Ginny stopped mid-step as she made her way over to where Ron was sitting, next to Hermione on the couch. She was literally surprised to see that Ron cared that much about Hermione. She never thought she would see the day when Ron loved something so much, other than food.

"Of course, Ron. She'll be fine. Now, I think I'll take her up to bed so she can rest." Ginny said, heaving Hermione back off of the couch and bringing her up to the girl's dorm to her bed. She laid her down softly then closed the door and headed back down to the common room with the boys.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked her.

"I guess we wait for a while to wake her up for dinner." She answered, sitting on the couch next to him.

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened after we left?"

"Oh. Well, the Healer first did what he needed to with Snape and once he was done and Madam Pomfrey was bandaging him up, the Healer then worked on Hermione. I don't exactly know what spells he was saying, but it closed the wounds tightly and Hermione said that it felt like her arm was on fire. The Healer said that it meant that the healing was successful and that her magic was helping speed it up and then he left. Madam Pomfrey helped her redress the wound and then we left. It was all very quick."

"Oh…" was all Ron said.

"How do we know when she's completely healed?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Healer said that he would be back in a week to check on it but I suspect it should be healed by then. The magic is already helping clear everything up. The only thing is that she'll still have a scar. The only thing we can do for that is rub some salve on it once a week and hope that that scar reduces a bit and almost fades but it'll always be there." Ginny finished.

"Right…" was all Harry said. After a couple more awkward silent minutes, Ron stood.

"Can you believe that Malfoy had the nerve to show up?" He asked.

"Well he was there for Snape. He asked him to come." Ginny stated as if it was obvious.

"Of course he did, he probably wanted to talk about how they were going to create a new Dark Lord after he was all healed up!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron. They're on the good side. Snape was a part of the Order, working as a spy for Dumbledore. He wouldn't start a new war."

"Well Snape might not, but Malfoy would."

"He's just a kid, Ron!"

"It doesn't matter if he's just a kid! He could do whatever he wants! He's a Malfoy! If he asks for it, he gets it! If he wants to become the new Dark Lord, well he just might get that too. But the one thing he won't get away with is calling _my_ girlfriend, 'princess'!" He yelled.

"Is that what all this is about?" She asked.

"It was probably a mistake, Ron." Harry said.

"A mistake?! Whose side are you on, Harry?"

"I'm on yours but you know how he always called her 'Gryffindor's Princess'? Maybe that's what he meant." He stated. "C'mon, Ron. You know what? Let's forget about that. The only thing that matters is that Hermione's healed and she'll be back to her old self soon. Let's go finish that game of chess we started, yeah?" He said distracting him. Ron stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah," He finally said. "Yeah, let's do that." Both him and Ginny let out a breath they had been holding. He gave Ginny a quick kiss on the head before joining Ron in the corner by the chessboard.

* * *

Ginny sat there while the boys played chess, curling up on the couch and looking into the fire. She also couldn't help but wonder about what Ron said. Why _had_ Draco called her princess? It was odd, especially for Malfoy. He had always called her a mudblood and was never nice to her. There were also the times Ginny had caught him at mealtimes, staring at Hermione as if she was the only person in the room. When had that started? He couldn't like her, that was ridiculous; but it also wasn't impossible. Maybe the war had changed how he felt about certain things. He certainly didn't feel the same about his father. Everyone heard what had happened when his father was taken away the other day. It would certainly be in the Daily Prophet soon, once the newest issue came out concerning the war. The only person who would actually know Draco's true feelings would be him and most likely his friends. She had never spoken to his friends but she knew of them, being that they were a year older than her and he was always seen with them when he wasn't with Crabbe or Goyle, or Pansy.

Blaise Zabini would probably be the easiest to talk to. He was the calmest of the three and was with Draco more than Theodore Nott. She needed to talk to him soon and she still had a couple more hours until she needed to wake Hermione up, and Ron and Harry had just started a new game of chess. She decided that she would try to find Blaise Zabini and talk to him about it now; the sooner the better. She gave the boys a quick goodbye and an excuse that she was going to go find some friends and hurried out of the portrait hall. Once outside she stopped. Where would he be? She didn't know anything about him. The only thing she did know was that he was calm, he was Draco's friend, and that he was a Slytherin. She began walking down the staircase and wandering the halls on different floors. She was walking along the second floor corridor when she bumped into something tall and solid.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Someone asked, catching her before she fell.

"Yes, thank you." She said straightening out her clothes. "I guess I should watch where I'm-" she started. She looked up to find none other than the face of Blaise Zabini looking back at her.

"Where you're walking?" He finished for her with a grin.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Well, you best do that. It wouldn't do to keep bumping into people. Most wouldn't be so kind as to catch you before you fall." He said as he began to walk away.

"Hang on!" She called to him. "I actually wanted to talk to you.

"And what would a Weasley want to talk to me about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not like my brothers." She said, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say you were."

"I wanted to talk to you about Draco Malfoy."

"So, why don't you talk to him?"

"Because I know he won't talk to me."

"Fair point." Blaise said. "What is it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Um," she started. "Do you think we can go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." He said, walking away. She had no choice but to follow. "I was actually just heading to the library. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Great." He said, and they continued walking. They walked in silence all the way there until they were inside and seated comfortably at one of the studies desks in a semi-dark corner. Ginny took out her wand but before she could say anything Blaise stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in her direction.

"I'm casting a silencing spell so nobody can hear us you idiot. If I wanted to hex you I would've done that several minutes ago when I first saw you." She grumbled, casting a quick "muffliato" around them. Once she felt the spell settle, she smiled to herself.

"So," Blaise started. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Does Malfoy like Hermione?" Ginny asked. This was certainly not what Blaise was expecting, but Ginny was one to get straight to the point. She didn't believe in beating around the bush when there was a situation that needed to be resolved. She took in the look of shock that was written clear across his face, but lucky for him, she thought that he was just shocked at the question. Little did she know, that she was right with her assumptions.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question like that?" He scoffed. "Draco would never go for someone like Granger. The war may have changed some people but not all of them." He said quickly.

"Well after what I've witnessed in the past couple of days, I think you're lying. It's pretty obvious that Malfoy likes Hermione." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well I don't know who's been spiking your pumpkin juice during breakfast hours but you're wrong. I know Draco better than he knows himself and I can tell you that he does not, under any circumstances, like Hermione Granger." He finished, getting up from his seat, indicating that he was done talking to her. He walked over to the nearest bookshelf, skimmed the books on the shelf quickly before finding the one he wanted, and left the library, also leaving and angry Ginny Weasley behind him.

* * *

She knew he was lying to her, that much was clear. If she wanted to find the truth she needed to do some snooping. First, she would need to be more observant of not only Draco, but of Blaise now too. He seemed to know more than he was letting on and she would also need to keep an eye on Hermione. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she felt as if Hermione wasn't telling her everything about some situations.

She walked back to the common room, forming a plan in her mind. She was going to figure this out, not matter what it took. She walked in to find the boys still playing chess. She looked at the clock at the wall and realized that they had a half hour to get down to dinner. It seemed like she had spent more time out than she thought. She walked briskly up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and quietly opened the door to the room that Hermione was sleeping in. She was surprised when she saw Hermione sitting up in bed, reading the book she had taken from the library the other day.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Ginny said. She took her eyes off the books long enough to acknowledge her friend's presence.

"I couldn't sleep that well. I took the pepper-up potion that the Healer prescribed and now I'm wide awake." She said.

"Well that's good because we have about 20 minutes to get down to dinner. Should we go?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." She said, placing her book down on her bedside table to keep the page she was on, put on her shoes, and walked down the stairs with Ginny. The boys seemed to once again be caught up in another heated debate about Quidditch teams. They told them that dinner would be served soon and they quickly jumped up, walking ahead of the girls, never breaking their conversation. The only thing they could do was roll their eyes at them.

"So how do you feel?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I feel pretty well actually. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did although it is still pretty warm."

"Madam Pomfrey said that it would be like that for a little while. Your magic, combined with the magic of the spell needs some friction and heat to help close up the wounds."

"Right." Hermione said, gingerly running her fingers along the bandage on her other arm. The made it to the Great Hall and sat down at their usual table. Ginny made sure to sit down on the side that would insure she'd have a direct view to the three Slytherins on the other side of the room. As soon as her eyes landed on the dark Italian to Draco's right, his eyes snapped up and narrowed into slits at her and his lips curled into a scowl.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, looking at the look of hate on his best mate's face.

"What?" Blaise asked, still looking at the youngest Weasley.

"I said, what's wrong with you? What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing." He said, looking back to his plates of food.

"What were you looking at?" Draco asked, looking in the direction Blaise had just been, looking his own eyes with Ginny's. He scowled back at her and she returned to looking at her food and talking with the trio. "What's her problem?"

"She just made some very nasty assumptions about us." Blaise said, seeing as Theo was still sitting with them.

"What did she say?" Theo asked.

"She said that we better watch our back this year. Just because we were let off from going to Azkaban doesn't mean we can't be punished."

"How dare she think she can treat us that way!" Theo yelled.

"Quiet down, will you." Blaise hushed him. I had a little talk with her and promised that if she wanted to make threats like that, I'd spend the rest of the summer and all of next year making her life a living hell.

"Good," Theo said. "Serves her right, the little bint."

"Theo!" Astoria called from down the table. "Can you come help me translate something?" She asked, showing him a book that was clearly written in Latin. All purebloods were taught had to read and write in Latin but some were more efficient in the language than others, mostly the boys.

"Sure thing!" He called back and moved down the table to sit next to her. Once he was out of earshot, Draco and Blaise sat there for a few minutes in silence, until Draco finally looked at him.

"That isn't what she said at all, was it?" He asked him. Blaise sighed. "What did she say then?"

"She wanted to know if you liked someone." Blaise said.

"Why? Was she checking to see if I as available? If she comes back tell her I'm taken. I'd never be seen canoodling with a freckled, red-haired, blood-traitor, Weasley like her." He smirked.

"But you'd be seen with a muggleborn like Granger?" Blaise asked slyly, raising and eyebrow. Draco stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. He slowly placed it back down on his plate and turned to face Blaise.

"That's a different story." He stated calmly.

"Is it?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded. "Well then, you better do a better job of keeping it a little secret because her suspicions are extremely accurate." He finished, returning to his own food.

"What do you mean?" Draco paled.

"She's caught you staring more than once, and even Theo's asked me about it. You're lucky I cover your tracks so well and it's why you're only hearing about it now. If it weren't for me, Theo would be hounding you with questions right now. I've been telling him that you're just planning things to do to embarrass her next year."

"But I don't want to embarrass her." Draco said in a "duh" voice.

"But you still need to keep up appearances." Blaise said, before getting up to leave. "Oh and one more thing," he said turning back around and leaning close to Draco's ear, If I were you, I'd keep an eye out for any type of competition. Weasley's not the only one who plans on capturing Hermione's heart for himself." And with that he left, leaving Draco to wonder whom else could be after his witch. The next few weeks were about to get ugly, real fast.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this guys! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Love you all! If you guys have any ideas or some things you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, don't be afraid to PM me or leave your ideas in a review. Thanks for the continued support and for continuing to stick with me!**

**~ToriLynn**

**Song for this chapter is: "Human" by Civil Twilight**


	12. Someone Like You

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! Please don't kill me! Sorry this took so long to post...to be honest I had no idea how to start the chapter and it took me forever to write. I've also run into a few medical problems of my own so I've been trying to sort those out but I was able to write this chapter in 3 days and here it is for you guys. Sorry if it's a bit boring but I think it helps move the story along and I finally know where I'm going with this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"There's no way that Slytherin is going to beat us next year. We have to pummel them, show them who the real champions are!" Ron said, talking in between mouthfuls of food to Harry about the upcoming Quidditch season. "McGonagall will definitely make you Captain again."

"Practices are going to be long and hard then, I can tell you that. Sorry sweetheart," he said quickly to Ginny, not noticing that she wasn't even paying attention. "We're going to have to come up with some really good moves. We can try a Hawkshead Attacking Formation or even a Parkin's Pincer…" he trailed off.

"Yeah! Those would be great! A Porskoff Ploy would be nice to try, but we're going to need a lot of practice." Ron said, talking animatedly with Harry.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, seeing Ginny looking off at the other side of the Hall.

"What? Yeah, fine," Ginny said, returning to her food. She went to take a bite of chicken when she noticed Hermione still looking at her. "Don't give me that look, 'Mione! I said I'm fine."

"You've been staring across the room for the past 15 minutes. What's so interesting over there anyway," She started, turning to look around.

"Nothing!" Ginny nearly shouted, returning Hermione's attention to her.

"Um…okay. Obviously you don't want to talk about it so I won't push you. But when you're ready, please come to me, okay?" Hermione said, concern marring her features. She knew her best friend was up to something, she just didn't know what.

She returned to her food, keeping an eye on Ginny to see if anything changed. She noticed a few scowls and some confusing looks on her friends face but didn't press her on the subject. She had an idea of who was on the other side of the room but didn't know why Ginny would be interested in them or what any of those looks meant. Halfway through dessert she felt someone rubbing their foot against her leg. She looked to her left to see Ron, already finished with his treacle tart surprisingly, looking at her with the sweetest smile.

"Hello." He said, giving her a goofy grin.

"Hello." Hermione said giggling back.

"How's your dessert?"

"It's quite delicious, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"Quite scrumptious I must say."

"Hmm, sounds delightful." She said, returning back to her dessert. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face though and she giggled. Ron took her left hand and began kissing it, making her giggle even more.

"What do you say after you're done, we get out of here and go somewhere to talk." He asked her, holding her hand in between his large, warm ones.

"Sure." She said. "I'm actually finished now if you'd like to go."

"Excellent!" he said, removing himself from the bench. He helped Hermione up, still holding her hand as they walked out of the hall and up the marble staircase.

* * *

Draco was watching the interaction between the Gryffindors throughout dinner. He had seen Potter and Weasley very engaged in some sort of conversation they seemed very excited about, and Granger and the Weaslette hardly talked, although he had seen the little she-weasel still sneaking glances over at him and Blaise. A loud, tinkling laugh broke his train of thought as he looked down the Slytherin table at Astoria and Theo, seeming to share a good laugh at something he had said as she placed a hand flirtatiously on his arm. Theo had always been interested in the Greengrass sisters, and they had always been interested in him. Daphne, the older of the two, had actually had a small relationship with Theo during their sixth year, but realized that they were better as friends. He had never thought that Theo and Astoria would get on so well though. He watched them closely, trying to see if he could tell when the interaction had started when he noticed Theo move his arm away and smile awkwardly at the girl. He found this odd. The girl was obviously interested in him, but did he not feel the same way?

He looked more closely at one of his best mates. He studied his body language: rigid back, torso turned away from the girl across from him, eyes searching the room, running his hands nervously through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly, his leg shaking impatiently as she talked to him…Theo really _wasn't_ interested at all! Draco continued to study his best friend and noticed him turn around to look across the hall and smile a bit. He followed his gaze and immediately wished he hadn't. His friend was looking at none other than Hermione Granger. This couldn't be right. Is this who Blaise was talking about? Did he know?! Rage filled him and he wanted to stalk down the table and rip out Theo's eyes for staring at what was his.

"Jealous, Draco?" Blaise asked calmly to his right, eating his pudding slowly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Don't play stupid, Drake. It's not attractive on you."

"What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous?"

"I told you don't play stupid." Blaise said, setting down his spoon and turning to face Draco.

"What? Jealous of Theo?"

"Yes. He's obviously staring at Granger."

"I'm not jealous." Draco said, looking over Blaise's shoulder and shooting another glare at an oblivious Theo.

" Now, now, Draco. Jealously is good. It shows that you do actually like her!"

"Shut up!" Draco warned. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, sensing that he wasn't done talking. "I am not jealous. I know, Theo. If she takes him in he'll only hurt her."

"And you won't?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at him with sad eyes and sighed.

"I already have." He said sadly, returning his gaze to his princess across the room, watching as Weasley lifted her hand to his mouth and began kissing it. "Ugh! Look at him, that pig, slobbering all over her hand with his blood traitor germs."

"You'll never win her trust." Blaise sighed, getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me?" Draco said, his head whipping around to glare at his best mate.

"I thought you were over all of this blood status shit and here you are spouting about how Weasley's a blood traitor," Blaise whispered dangerously close to Draco's face. "If you want to win Hermione you better cut the crap. She's never going to even consider you is she realizes that you still have your morals about blood status and where you two stand, even after everything that's happened." And with that, Blaise left the hall.

Draco let those words sink in as he looked across the hall to see Hermione leaving with Ron. He quickly got up and made a rash decision to follow them, still thinking about what his friend had said to him. He hated to admit it but Blaise was right, he always had been right. Blaise was just trying to look out for him. He may not like the way in which Draco was trying to woo Hermione, but he just wanted to see his friend happy. After everything he had suffered through, he deserved some sort of happiness, and if Hermione was what made him happy, then he was going to try his best to make sure he got her. Blaise was just about to step onto the second floor landing to head back to his room when he heard the sound of laughter behind him. He quickly hid in the nearest alcove, sinking into the shadows. He knew that laugh and he also knew those monstrous footsteps.

_'God, if they're trying to sneak around they're doing an awfully terrible job at it.'_ Blaise thought to himself. He watched the couple pass by and continue on up the winding staircase. He was just about to sneak back out when another solid body connected with his, pushing him back into the darkness of the alcove.

"Bloody hell!" said the snarling voice of Draco.

"Ah, lovely to see you again, Drake." Blaise drawled, pushing his friend off of him and struggling to get back out. Unfortunately for him, as he was trying to step out of the narrow opening, Draco also chose that time to step out. The two struggled against one another, trying to free themselves until they came to the horrible realization that they were stuck… together; chest to chest and face to face. "Great, now look what you've done."

"It wasn't my fault! What were you doing slinking about in here anyway?" Draco huffed, struggling some more.

"Would you quit moving? It's not helping and to be quite frank, I know we're close but there are parts of you that I'd rather not feel or know about." Draco stopped what he was doing at once and tried to angle his hips slightly back, his eyes narrowing into slits at Blaise.

"Jealous of my size, are you?" Draco smirked.

"Oh, please. I'm pretty sure you've heard the buzz around the common room about my expertise in the bedroom, and I can assure you that they aren't just rumors." Blaise smirked right back. Draco's eyes narrowed even more but he decided to drop the topic, not wanting to discuss his manhood standing this close to another young male.

"Whatever. So, what were you doing here in the first place?"

"Well, as you can see, the famed couple of the Golden Trio was walking along the corridor behind me, when I heard them giggling. Not wanting them to spot me, I decided to hide myself. Their laughter also held a hint of mystery and I suspect they're up to something. I also suspect that you were going to follow them to see what they were up to?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I was, until your great lump of a body crashed into mine and here we are now, stuck. I have no idea how we're going to get out either." Draco sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Blaise said.

"I might as well Avada myself now if I have to wait another minute stuck here with you."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Said an amused voice behind Draco and out of his line of sight. "That would be a waste of such a handsome young man."

"Who is that?" Draco asked, struggling to turn around.

"Ouch, Drake stop moving!" Blaise yelled. "It's only Theo." Draco's head snapped back to his and Blaise saw his lips begin to curl back in a snarl. He knew this was bad, after what he just found out. He had to think of something quick so that Draco wouldn't freak out and ruin everything for himself. Theo was still laughing about their predicament but neither of the boys were paying him any attention. Blaise quickly performed legilimens on Draco, something they had been practicing for a very long time as a way to communicate silently to each other about things they didn't want others to overhear.

**"Not now Drake. This isn't the time, nor the place."**

** "If he doesn't shut his bloody trap, I'm going to shut it for him."**

** "Draco, breathe. You don't want to start anything with him, not now. The time will eventually come when you may have to share a few words with him, but the game just started. Hermione is still with Ron. When that ends then you have to work on getting her to like you, but Theo will be there as well. You need to be the better man and beating the shit out of one of your best mates isn't exactly going to give you a good mark in her book. Remember, the game has only begun."**

** "Damn right it has…"** And with that, Draco shut off Blaise, focusing on the present time.

"Yes, yes, it's all very funny, Theo, but can you please help us out?" Draco whined.

"Oh fine, if I must." Theo said. He looked at the wall thoughtfully for a minute and then decided that a quick engorgio charm on the alcove would work best. He cast the spell with ease and the boys were out and stood several feet from each other in seconds.

"Thank you, Theo." Blaise said, straightening out his clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles as Draco did the same.

"Anytime. What were you two doing anyway? I hope I wasn't erm…interrupting anything…?" Theo said worriedly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco said. "I was walking along and stumbled into Blaise as he was bent down, tying his laces and we both managed to tumble into this here alcove. Low and behold, we both tried to leave at the same exact moment and got ourselves stuck." He finished with ease. This was something Blaise had always admired about Draco. He could tell a lie effortlessly and could make it sound completely believable. Blaise was fairly good himself (it was a Slytherin thing), but a Malfoy did it best.

"Ah, ok. Well if you two don't mind, I'm off to bed. We have a busy week ahead of us boys." He walked past the two and down the hall to their room. Blaise and Draco stood there for a moment looking after him in complete silence. They didn't know what to say now. Theo didn't pose much of threat to Blaise, but he was a huge threat to Draco. He was charming, and funny, and intelligent, second highest marks in Hogwarts to be exact. If he was after Granger as well, then Draco's chances were slim to none. He had taunted her throughout their school days and it was obvious that she hated him. He knew that Draco had a plan but he wasn't sure how good of a plan it was.

"Well, I'm off the bed as well mate. See you in the morning?" Blaise asked. He could tell that Draco wasn't ready for bed just yet and knew that he needed time to be alone right now and cool off.

"Yeah," he said softly. "See you in the morning." Blaise gave him a slight pat on the back then turned and walked to his room. He knew that look on Draco's face. He was angry and he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He felt ashamed about how he had acted during their earlier years and the look of pain and anguish on his face was clear as day. He had seen that look so many times on his face, but never for a girl.

When Draco had had a fling with Pansy, he never really felt anything. Sure he loved the sex but that was about it, it was purely a physical relationship. Pansy of course wanted the emotional part but Draco couldn't bring himself to that point. There was always something holding him back and Blaise could see it, every day. He would always strut around with a smirk on his face when he was around the other students, hand in hand with Pansy, but it was the times that he was alone that Blaise saw just how broken he was. During the summer holidays at the Manor, Draco was like a living corpse. He would walk around, devoid of life and almost in a stupor. Blaise hated how pained his friend looked. He knew that look now though. It was a look of regret and disgust. Draco hated himself for all of the hateful words he had thrown at Granger; after all, he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Nobody else could make him feel that way, not even Pansy. She was simply an empty hole to fill and had thrown herself willingly at him. When the war started, he had simply lost all hope of changing himself for Granger, but then Potter showed up at the castle and he knew that it was now or never. He fled and tried to hide himself away from any Death Eaters, hid in the shadows and away from anybody else. He was successful and Voldemort was defeated. When he went to reunite with his mother, it was then that he saw Granger hand in hand with Weasley and he knew he blew it. Blaise seriously needed to help his friend out…no. He needed to help his brother. It was the only option he had, and he would try his hardest to help him get Hermione but there was one small little person in his way, and that person was Ginny Weasley. Blaise left his thoughts at that and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione giggled. "Where are we going?"

"Shh," he whispered. "It's just a little further." They were on the seventh floor and had been racing along the hallways, trying to avoid any other wandering students. Finally, they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Hermione slowed her steps and dropped her hand from Ron's. "You okay?" he asked her, concern marring his features.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, suspicion taking over.

"You trust me right?" Ron asked, stepping in front of her and taking both of her hands in his.

"Ron," she started. "Of course I trust you." She sighed.

"Then just trust me on this 'Mione." He smiled at her and walked in front of the blank wall three times. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared and Hermione followed Ron in. She was shocked to see what was in front of her.

The room had transformed into a beautiful bedroom with a view of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. When she saw it she almost cried. Ron had remembered! He had remembered her talking about how much she loved France and how she could look at the Eiffel Tower all day. She stood there staring at it with unshed tears in her eyes. She came back to reality when she felt a pair of strong, warm arms snaking around her waist.

"What do you think?" Ron whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Ron. It's beautiful!" She turned around and gave him a huge kiss. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Hermione had never felt anything like this. His kiss was filled with such passion that Hermione lost herself in it. She felt like she was floating and like she had landed on a soft fluffy cloud. It was then that she opened her eyes and realized that Ron had lifted her and carried her over to the bed. Her heart stopped when she saw him removing his shirt.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione screeched, sitting up quickly.

"Umm… I was just…um…" Ron stammered.

"Ron, did you take me here tonight to try to sleep with me?" Hermione asked calmly, looking into his eyes.

"What?" Ron said around a nervous chuckle. "Of course not, Hermione. You know I wouldn't do that." He said, leaning down to give her a reassuring kiss but she pulled away.

"You're lying."

"Hermione, c'mon. I thought you would want this."

"You thought I would want to sleep with you?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. You're my girlfriend and I want to be your first." He said smiling, hoping he was doing a good job at convincing her. She opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it. She had just realized what he had said and it hurt her deeply.

"_My_ first? What about _your_ first?" Hermione asked, getting off of the bed, slowly inching towards him. "You said, _"I want to be your first"_. What about you, Ronald? Wouldn't I be _your_ first as well?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, looking as intimidating as Mrs. Weasley at that moment and Ron was at a loss for words. "You're not a virgin are you?" Hermione asked, her eyes filling with tears again, but for a completely different reason.

"Hermione, please. Let me explain." He started, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"No, Ron. No. You've explained enough." She said and began back towards the door before turning around again, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "How could you? You knew how I felt about you. When? Who did you lose it to?" She asked, not looking up to see his face.

"Hermione, please come back-"

"Who was it?!" Hermione practically screamed. She looked up at Ron and saw that he was hurt. He knew he was wrong, but she could care less about his feeling at that moment. He looked at her and sat down heavily on the bed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hermione."

"That doesn't answer my question. Who was it? Was it Lavender?" He looked at her and his frown deepened as he placed his head in his hands in shame. More tears fell from Hermione's eyes but she needed some more answers. "When?"

"Why does it matter, Hermione? It was in the past, I'm over her. I'm with you now." He said getting up and walking towards her slowly.

"You may be with me," she said as she reached the door, "but I'm not with you." And she left him there, standing with a shocked look on his face. As soon as the door closed she took off at a run. There was only one place she could think of to go to and it was close by: the Astronomy Tower. She always went there when she needed to think and clear her head and right now seemed like the perfect time. She ran up the steps quickly trying to hold in the sobs that racked her body. Just as she reached the last step, she collapsed onto the ground as the sobs finally took over her body. She lay in a crumpled heap, crying her eyes out. She didn't know how long she lay on the floor like that, but she soon felt a hand on her back in a comforting manner. She jumped up, startled and backed away quickly, thinking that Ron had followed her. She saw the person return to a standing position but couldn't make out who it was since they were still in the shadows. The only thing she could tell was that the person was a male, and looked strong.

"Who are you?" She called out raising her wand. The person raised their hands immediately showing her that he meant no harm and stepped forward into the sliver of moonlight that adorned the tower. Hermione was in for another shock as she noticed the white blonde head of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: Left you guys with a little cliffy there! Again, please don't kill me! Plenty more Dramione in the next few chapters although they will be taking it slow. Also, I'm not sure if I will be including the funerals or the trials, Draco's trial will definitely be there and I may just write a few snippets from the funerals and what not, although I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you guys want to read in the next chapters! Please review and favorite! I love hearing from you guys, until next time! **

**Song for this chapter is "Someone Like You" by Adele**

**P.S. Sorry if you all hate Ron now, but then again, this is a Dramione story! ;)**

**Much love,**

**~ToriLynn**


	13. Someday You Will Be Loved

******A/N:** ** Hey guys! Sorry again that this took so long. A lot has been happening lately that I like to call...life. I meant to update this a few days ago but since I live in New York, Hurricane Sandy decided to drop by for a visit and I lost electricity so I had no way of doing that. I'm at a friend's house right now giving you my new chapter, so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him, taking a few steps back.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said quietly, her retreat making his heart sink a bit.

"That's none of your business." Hermione shot back.

"Then what I'm doing here is none of _your_ business." He said, turning and walking away from her to the railing, looking out over the grounds where only small piles of rubble from the castle still lay.

"I- I'm sorry…" Hermione said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have pried. I'm sorry."

"Look, Granger," He said, turning around to face her. "Stop saying you're sorry, okay? You have nothing to be sorry about!"

She looked at him in shock and confusion. "But, I-"

"No, shut your bloody mouth for once!" He shouted, she looked outraged and began to walk back the way she came. "No, Granger, wait!" He said walking to her but she began to walk faster. "Hermione, please, stop!" He yelled. She stopped abruptly in her place and turned around slowly.

"What did you just call me?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"What did you call me?"

"Hermione. I called you Hermione. That is your name, is it not?" He said.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"That's just it…"

"Please, tell me what's going through that god awful brain of yours, Granger. I'm not a mind reader." _**'Although I am rather good at legilimency.'**_ He added to himself.

"You've never called me by my first name before." She answered.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, some people have changed. This war has changed many people, Granger and some for the better." He said. It was then that he noticed that he was still holding her wrist; he dropped it quickly and returned back to the railing.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Hermione said quietly joining him by the railing.

"For fuck's sake Granger, what did I tell you about apologizing?! If anybody should be apologizing, it's me. So just- just stop." He finished with a sigh.

"What are _you_ apologizing for?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe everything?" He said sarcastically. "And to think, I believed that you were the smartest witch of our age. Seems I was wrong." He smirked.

"But you never wanted to be a part of all of it." She stated, not rising to his bait.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You never wanted to be a part of it…any of it. The Death Eaters, your father's morals, doing Voldemort's biding…you never wanted it for yourself." She said. Draco just stared at her. What could he say to that? More importantly, how had she known? She was right about all of it. He never wanted it, it was all just to keep his mother safe, sure he could've ran when he had the chance but they would've found him and his mother sooner or later, besides he had to stay… for her, for Hermione.

"How did you- how do you know that?" He asked her, taking a cautious step towards her.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I saw it sixth year when you started working in the Room of Requirement. We all saw it. You were so pale, and thin. We could all see it was taking a toll on you. I didn't want to believe it but Harry kept insisting that you had joined the Death Eaters; personally I couldn't understand why you would do that. You were so young. If we had lost the war, you would've been a part of them for the rest of your life."

"But we didn't. We didn't lose. We won, and that's all that matters. It still doesn't explain how you knew." He said, crossing his arms.

"It was simple. The morning we won, when they were about to ship your father off the Azkaban…I could tell then that you never wanted it, everybody could. The way you were yelling at him and then you stood up for me…that's when I knew you were different. And thank you again." Hermione said, looking straight into her eyes.

Draco stared intently at her, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. He never noticed before, but she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, with little gold flecks sprinkled in them, and light freckles dusted across her nose. She also had such beautiful long eyelashes that casted a beautiful shadow across her eyes in the moonlight. Hermione stared back at him, looking into his steel gray eyes, but the longer she stared she noticed that they weren't so hard anymore. There was a certain softness to them now, and the gray wasn't so gray anymore, it was more of a blue. She never noticed that before. _'Maybe that's because you never took the time to look at him properly before.'_ She said quietly to herself. He had such light blonde lashes bordering his eyes and his face was flawless and blemish free, _'a typical Malfoy, free of all imperfections.'_

"Why?" He asked her suddenly, bringing her back to the present.

"Why what?" She asked confused.

"Why didn't you want to believe that I was a Death Eater in our sixth year?" He asked her.

"I- I don't quite know." She answered truthfully.

"Oh c'mon, Granger." He scoffed. "There's a reason for everything."

"No, I really don't know. There was just a part of me that refused to believe that you would do that. I can't really explain it." She said, and he knew that she was telling the truth.

"Fair enough." He said, and turned back to lean on the railing looking across the grounds once more. A few seconds later, he saw Hermione do the same. He smiled to himself, glad that she just hadn't walked off.

"Hey, Draco?" She said quietly. He smiled once more to himself, hearing his name for the first time leave her mouth.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Er- sure, I guess." He said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Why didn't you turn us in to Bellatrix back at the Manor?" It was a question that had been bothering her since it happened and since Draco was being somewhat civil with her, she decided that now might be a good time to ask, they were also alone, which was good. She didn't need anyone else knowing that she was talking to him. She looked at him expectantly only to be disappointed as he sighed and looked away.

"Ask me something else." He said quietly, his eyes going hard in the moonlight.

"Why won't you answer that one?"

"Because, I just can't. It's too complicated."

"It's not that difficult," Hermione said. "There's always a reason right?" She shot back, using his words from before.

"Hermione, no. That's one question I can't answer…at least not right now."

"Why not?"

"Please, just drop it okay?" He asked, a pained look on his face. When she had asked him all he could see was red. Her screams from the night haunted his dreams constantly and the question coming from her brought them back tenfold. He couldn't seem to shake them from his mind.

"Fine." She sighed. "But I still expect an answer one day." She looked at him once more and deciding that she wasn't quite ready to face any of her friends, stepped back into the patch of moonlight and placed a cushioning charm on the floor before lying down and closing her eyes. Draco looked back to see where she had gone and noticed her laying on the floor. She was so beautiful. Her curls fanning around her head in a halo and the slight part of her lips, her chest rising and falling with every breath that she took. "You're staring, Malfoy." She said suddenly, breaking him out of his trance.

"I was not! And even if I were, how would you know? Your eyes were closed." She shot back.

"You just said it yourself. If you weren't staring, you wouldn't have noticed that my eyes were closed." She said, peeking out of one and laughing. She noticed that his cheeks were tinted pink. "Come," she said patting the spot next to her. "Join me." But he didn't move. He was shocked. Had she just asked him to join her on the ground?

_"What did I just do?" _She asked herself. _"Why did I just ask him to come lay with me? He probably thinks I'm a fool or that I've fallen for him. Oh, Merlin, this isn't going to be good. I just know that he's going to use this against me at some point and call me a 'mudblood' and 'scum'. Ugh, what did I do?!"_

"Why should I join you?" He asked her, noticing the different expressions flit across her face.

"Er…" she started. "You don't have to, I was just- well since that- I uh…" But she couldn't seem to form a proper sentence as he came closer and lowered himself onto the ground about 2 feet away from her, still looking at her. "Oh, I don't know. I just figured you'd want to make yourself comfortable," she said quickly. "And since it looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon, and I'm certainly not ready to go back to Gryffindor tower, I'd thought you'd want to maybe lie down for a little while." He noticed her cheeks going a bit pink as she said that last part.

"Thank you," he said. "For your kind offer." He too, cast a cushioning charm and laid back, however he kept his eyes open.

"Malfoy?" She asked.

"Hmm…"

"What's your favorite color?" She asked him, peeking out of her eye, looking over at him. He laughed which took her completely by surprise. He didn't scoff at her, he genuinely laughed. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard.

"You can't be serious, Granger. Really? You really want to know what my favorite color is?" He asked, looking over at her and smiling.

"Well, you told me to ask you a different question and since we're being somewhat civil to each other we're going to be working together rebuilding the castle, I thought I might as well get to know you."

"Oh, okay." He said, laughing once more. "So you're working on castle repairs as well?" He asked.

"Yes, no answer my question." She said.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh!" He said, rolling his head to look at her.

"Ok, fine."

"I mean it, Granger."

"Ok, ok! I pinky promise! "She said, holding out her pinky to him.

"Er, what?" He asked, looking at her tiny finger.

"Oh, it's something muggles do, when they promise not to tell a secret, almost like an unbreakable vow, except if word gets out, you don't die and there's no sort of magic holding it." She said.

"Oh, erm. Okay…" He said, locking his pinky with hers. She sat up expectantly, waiting for his reply. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "Red." He looked at her face; not being able to decipher what kind of emotion was etched into her face.

"Really?" She asked, her eyebrows drawing down into confusion.

"Yes, really. My favorite color is red. I suppose you thought it would've been either green, or silver, right?" He asked her.

"Or black." She said, smirking. His mouth opened in surprise and he sat up. "Relax," she laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "I was only joking." She said, looking out over the grounds once more, a small smile still on her face.

Draco just looked at her. She had touched him, and for once he didn't feel the need to go wash his entire body from her "mudblood germs". He quite liked it actually. She had let go in front of him and it seemed like they were almost old friends. "What about you?" he asked her. "What's your favorite color?"

"Promise not the laugh?" She smirked.

"Pinky promise." He smirked back, holding out his pinky as she took it.

"Green." She said.

"You're joking!" He said, scoffing.

"You promised not to laugh!" She said, but couldn't help but smile with him.

"The great almighty, Gryffindor Princess's favorite color is green!" He yelled.

"Shh, quiet down!" She said, reaching over to cover his mouth with her hand. She didn't mean to actually cover his mouth but somehow she had. His face turned to hers and they both looked at each other in shock. She quickly drew her hand away. "I- I'm sorry." She said quickly, getting up and brushing any dirt or dust from her clothes. "I should really be going."

"Granger!" Draco said, getting up as well. "Wait, don't go!" She turned back around to look at him. "Please, as crazy as it might sound, I was actually starting to enjoy myself. I haven't talked or laughed with someone in such a long time. And I know we haven't gotten along in the past, I- I was hoping maybe we could start over…" He trailed off.

"Malfoy, I don't know."

"Look, I'm sorry, for everything. Every word I ever called you, every time I laughed at you or made fun of you. I'm sorry, for all of it. I felt horrible every time I did it but I did it to protect myself from both my father and the other Slytherins. You don't know what he would've done if he had noticed that I was being friendly to a mud- muggleborn." He corrected himself. "I truly am sorry though." He said, his eyes pleading with her to give him a chance. She contemplated him for several seconds, but it seemed like minutes to him.

"I appreciate you apologizing, Malfoy, but I just don't know if I can forgive you just yet."

He sighed. "Okay. Okay, I can accept that. I don't deserve your forgiveness anyway for all of the horrible things I did. I just want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for all of the pain I put you through. But if you're willing to, I'd still like to get to know you better. We don't have to display this publicly, but if we can meet up every so often, perhaps then? You seem like a really nice intelligent person. I'm sorry we couldn't have been friends from the start." He said and she could tell that he was sincere. She wasn't sure why, but she got that tingling of butterflies in her tummy when he said that.

"Um, sure." She said, blushing. "I'd like that." And she knew in her heart that she wasn't lying.

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Really." She said, smiling at him.

"Pinky promise?" he smirked. And she couldn't help but let out a tinkling laugh that was so beautiful he could've cried from happiness.

"Pinky promise." She said around giggles. "When would you like to meet?"

"Perhaps in a few days?" He asked. "I know that they're starting the funerals tomorrow so everybody will probably want to be together and it might look odd if you just disappeared." He said.

"Yeah…" she said, thinking. "Does Monday sound okay?" She asked.

"Monday sounds fine." He said.

"Okay, great. Maybe meet me Monday at the room of requirement around 9pm?" She asked.

"Why the room of requirement?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just figured it might be more comfortable and warmer." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay yeah, that sounds fine."

"Great," she said, walking towards the stairs. "So I'll see you around, I guess." She said quietly.

"Yeah, Granger. See you around." He said, waving goodbye to her as she walked back down the stairs. He stared at the spot she had left for several long minutes thinking about what just happened. Frankly, he couldn't explain it if you asked him to. It was so surreal that he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He had just spent time with Hermione Granger and they didn't even fight or throw hexes at one another! He couldn't help but grin. He was so happy. He might just stand a chance now with her, and to top it all off, they were going to meet again! He couldn't wait until Monday. Now if only he could get past the next couple of days, he would be fine. He did a tiny fist pump; still smiling to himself and almost skipped his way back to his room.

* * *

When he got there, he noticed that Theo was already asleep, judging by the loud snores that were coming from his bed, and he could hear the shallow breathing of Blaise in the bed next to his. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped under the covers as quietly as possible.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked sleepily.

"Merlin's balls, Blaise! You scared the living hell out of me!" He jumped, grabbing the spot over his heart.

"Sorry," he mumbled back. "I was just worried about you. You weren't off drinking away your sorrows were you?"

"No, I was off thinking. I'll tell you more in the morning, okay? Go back to sleep." He said quietly.

"M'kay." Blaise mumbled back. "G'night."

"Goodnight, Blaise." Draco said, falling into a fitful sleep with a smile still on his face.

* * *

Hermione crept back quietly and quickly to Gryffindor tower. She slipped through the portrait hole and found herself face to face with Harry and Ginny.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Ginny screeched. "We were worried sick about you!"

"Ron came back, mumbling something about you running off on him. Are you ok?" Harry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course she's not, Harry. My idiot of a brother did something to upset her." Ginny said to her boyfriend quickly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked her.

"Um, not really." Hermione said quietly. "I was just off thinking and I'm quite tired right now, so I think I'm going to head up to bed." She said, pushing past the two, to the girl's dorm. "Goodnight." She called over her shoulder.

"Do you think she's okay?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

"No," she said slowly. "She's not okay. But she will be. I know she will." Ginny said, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the little spark of determination that flitted across her eyes. "What?" she said, looking at him.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" He asked her.

"As a matter of fact you have," she giggled. "Many times. But I always love hearing it." She said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in the morning?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'll see you in my dreams." He said quietly, leaning back down for another kiss.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" She asked him.

"I'm the boy-who-lived," He chuckled. "I always get what I want." He smirked at her as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You're a prat, is what you are." She giggled. "But I still love you." She said.

"I love you too, Gin." He said, walking her to the stairs. "Goodnight, sleep well." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"You too." She said, as she walked away. She entered the dorm to see Hermione lying down in bed, her back to the door, already asleep. Ginny sighed and vowed to find out what happened, but it would have to wait a few days. She sighed as she crawled into bed. It was going to be a long weekend and she was dreading the morning as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**** So there it is guys. Sorry if it's a bit short but I wanted to get Draco and Hermione's relationship started. I want them to become comfortable and take things slow to help build trust between them before they get to all the other stuff. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter and I was very upset. But, until next time...**

**~ToriLynn**

**Song for this chapter is: "Someday You Will Be Loved" by Death Cab For Cutie**


	14. Endlessly Change My Mind

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in about 2 months! So many things have been going on and I had the longest case of writer's block. But today I had some time and my characters have spoken to me. They weren't the greatest help but I've written what they're told me so here it is. I hope you all like it. And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, but I do own this plot. Much love!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The day of the funerals had finally arrived. The castle was filled with families and friends of those who had fallen, yet there was no sound. An eerie quiet had fallen over the castle floors and grounds as everyone filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. The regular house tables were packed as people tried to get in a small meal before the afternoon procession.

Hermione walked down the marble staircase alone, having left her friends to sleep in a bit longer that morning. She walked down slowly, naming off those they had lost in the final battle, trying to determine how many funerals she needed to attend; but who was she kidding? She would be attending them all. She reached the double doors of the Great Hall and peeked inside. She stared for a few seconds before turning around and quickly and running back the way she came. She couldn't do this…not today, and not after last night. Her mind was still stuck on the faces of those in the hall, mourning for their loved ones, that she didn't notice the 3 people coming down the stairs ahead of her. Her body collided with something hard on the landing before both her and the object of her assault went tumbling to the ground with a loud "oomph".

"Damn it, Granger! How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you're going?" drawled a silky, low voice…one that she knew all too well.

"Once you stop standing in my path!" She spat back.

"Ooh! Feisty today, are we?" he smirked.

"Draco." A stern voice called from above them. Hermione quickly rolled over so she was no longer lying on top of Draco. Both of them stood up, dusting off their clothes.

"Yes, mother?" Draco asked kindly after straightening out his suit jacket.

"Apologize to the young lady." Narcissa said.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered. "You do know who this is, right?" he asked, pointing to Hermione.

"Of course I do. Now, I suggest that you apologize to Hermione Granger." She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her son when he didn't respond. She sighed and turned to face Hermione. "I'm sorry dear for my son's…crudeness."

Hermione stood there, completely gobsmacked that Narcissa Malfoy had just spoken to her, apologized, even if it was in Draco's place. "That's- that is quite alright." She said. Narcissa nodded once in her direction, looked at her son, and continued back down the stairs. The two teenagers stood there for a few more moments, staring at the place that the elder woman had just walked away from.

"Granger-" Draco started, snapping out of the trance he was in. Hermione turned in his direction. "I- I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"It's alright, Draco." Hermione replied, starting to walk away. Draco quickly shot out his had and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"I really am sorry," He said, looking directly into her eyes, his lips only centimeters away from her own. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as he spoke to her. She stared into his cool grey eyes, looking for what, she didn't exactly know. Was she doubting him? No, she knew he was telling the truth. Her heart was telling her to trust him, but why?

_**"You're in love with him darling."**_ A calm voice said to her in her head. It was a voice she had heard many times. It always crept up on her when she was trying to make hard decisions, or needed advice. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like she knew this person, and that it actually was someone she knew, perhaps in a past life. She knew she could trust this voice but with what it just said…she wasn't too sure anymore.

"I know." Hermione breathed back, breaking eye contact with Draco. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes any longer. The feeling was too intense. She could see something else in his gaze, something similar to desire. But it couldn't be…could it? Why would Draco Malfoy, of all people, desire her? None of it made sense.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, running his fingertips gently along her cheek in a soothing matter. He didn't know why but it felt that she needed his touch. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. The voice that had been nagging him earlier in the week quietly chuckled in the back of his mind, as if it was saying, "I told you so".

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, Draco." Hermione said, turning to go back the way she was headed.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Back to my dorm." Hermione answered quickly, and took off at a quick pace, silently wishing he didn't follow her, but silently _hoping_ that he did.

She didn't know what had come over her in those few seconds. He seemed to have some kind of hold over her in those few seconds he had spoken to her. She got lost in his eyes, drowning in their silvery depths, her body melting in his strong hold, her ears filled with the sultriness of his voice, and her lips wanting so desperately to smash into his. What was wrong with her?! Where had these thought come from? She had never in her life thought this way about anyone…well perhaps maybe Ron, but Draco Malfoy was the last person she would have expected. And what exactly was he playing at the night before? Why did he all of a sudden want to be friends with her…a mudblood, a member of the "Golden Trio"? It was all very strange and starting to become a lot to take in. Sure she had talked to him last night and had actually enjoyed herself, but why? She figured she would skip breakfast and think about this later as she decided to prepare herself for the funerals, which would be taking place very shortly. She would be able to think more clearly after all of that was taken care of.

* * *

Ginny had woken up after hearing Hermione leaving the room as quietly as possible, but she knew she just needed her space so she let her think that she was still asleep. She was still very tired from the previous night. Her and Harry had stayed up most of the night waiting for Hermione to return back to the dorms. Ginny had spent most of the night laying awake in her bed thinking about her best friend. What happened? Why was she so upset? She knew from past experience not to press Hermione, but she just couldn't stand seeing her best friend so upset and hurt. She knew her brother had something to do with it. Ron was always messing things up. She just couldn't understand how he had so royally messed up thing with Hermione!

Ron Weasley had had a crush on Hermione Granger since they had first started their days at Hogwarts. The first time she had stuck her head in his and Harry's compartment looking for Neville's toad, Trevor, he knew she was different. Her teeth may have been a bit big, her hair might have been exceptionally unruly, and her voice and know-it-all attitude may have been annoying, but he liked it. It was her imperfections that made her perfect. When he came home that summer and told his family all about his first year at Hogwarts he couldn't stop talking about her. Ginny, being a girl herself, knew that Ron was in love with her. She tried to tell him this but he denied it every time, like any other boy would've. She may have only been 11 but she knew love. She had seen it so many times with her parents. Sure they bickered and had their arguments, but it all lead to the love they shared and had spread throughout their home. She hoped that one day she could share a love like theirs with someone of her own, and she hoped and prayed that Ron could have that love too and hopefully with her best friend. Hermione was like the sister she never had but would've loved to have. She made her feel included in everything. Growing up with 6 older brothers always picking on her because she was the only girl was _not_ easy. The only pro to that situation was their protection. She knew that if a boy broke her heart or hurt her in any way, her brothers would have her back, and since Hermione was practically family, she knew they would have her back as well, she was just worried that this time the boy they had to protect her from was a family member.

She knew it was truly love when the Yule Ball came around in her third year; Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fourth. She believed Ron realized it then as well. He was fuming during the Ball when Hermione entered looking absolutely stunning on the arm of Viktor Krum. After their argument, which left Hermione running back to the tower in tears, Ron had yelled at poor Neville for dancing with his sister. It was both a great and terrible night for all of them. Hermione, on the other hand, had realized her feeling for Ron in her sixth year, and boy did they come like a smack in the face. Seeing him with Lavender Brown however was like a punch to the stomach, it completely left her breathless. The boy she was so desperately in love with had blatantly displayed that bint in front of her every chance he got. Even Ginny didn't understand his reasoning at first, but eventually it led Hermione to express her true feelings for him the next year as they shared a tent for months. Ginny didn't know exactly what had transpired during their time on the run as Harry didn't really want to talk about it, but he promised he would in time. The one thing she did know was that it brought them all closer together, and not just the four of them, but everybody. The bond they shared while fighting, had kept everybody sane during those times and knowing that they were still alive and fighting kept everybody alive and fighting alongside them as well. Ginny realized it was time to finally get out of bed as she heard the few voices in the common room getting ready to head down for breakfast. She vowed to find out what had happened between Hermione and Ron, but it would need to be put on hold for the next couple of days to allow them to mourn for those lost during the final battle.

She trudged down the steps as slowly as she could, dreading this day, dressed in black skinny jeans, black trainers, and a black t-shirt she had transfigured from a cheery purple. She saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch, also adorned in black clothing, but they weren't talking, in fact, they weren't even looking at each other. She was confused at first, but realized that Harry must have found out what happened last night from the stony look on his face. She slowly approached them and looked between the too. Harry looked pissed, while Ron looked so very sorry. Her face softened a bit as she looked at him. She had never seen that expression on her brother's face before. Not even when he had knocked over his mother's favorite vase in the living room when he had been trying to chase after the twins for pulling a nasty prank on him as a child. He looked like he truly regretted whatever he did and as if he would do anything to make it all better again. She slowly made her way in front of Harry and crouched down to be eye level with him. He looked like he was lost in thought but flinched and his hand shot out to grab her wrist when she softly placed her hand on his cheek in a comforting manner. His eyes widened when he realized it was Ginny and he shot up out of his seat, pulling Ginny with him as he still had hold of her wrist.

"Harry…" she said softly, waking him out of his shocked state. She looked down at her wrist then back at his face, seeing him do the same before quickly releasing her and dragging her into a rib-crushing hug, almost as tight as her mother's.

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I'm so, so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I'm sorry, sweetheart." Harry muttered into her ear, pulling her back and checking her wrist for any sign of a bruise.

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "Look at me." He looked up into her eyes; his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm fine. You didn't even hurt me. But I can't help but ask, are _you_ okay?"

He let go of a long sigh as he finally relaxed, knowing that he hadn't hurt her. He looked at her eyes, seeing her concern, then looked back to the other end of the couch seeing Ron looking at them both. "No." He said angrily. "But I will be at some point." He said sweetly turning back to her. He didn't know why, but seeing Ginny had somehow calmed him and he was happy that he didn't give up on her. He had fought for the freedom and safety of the wizarding world, and she was what kept him going. He wanted the world to be safe for her and he was just happy that he would be able to live in this happy and safe world with her. She reached out and took his hand and cocked her heard towards the door, asking him silently if they should proceed down to breakfast. He nodded slowly and went to wait there for her as she turned towards her brother. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it shit as Ginny raised her hand, silencing him.

"I know you had something to do with Hermione being upset last night, and seeing how Harry is very upset with you, it must've been pretty bad. Now, today is a day for us to mourn those we lost. It's not about what happened, but I promise you Ronald, I will not forget what happened or that look on Hermione's face when she came in last night. I _will_ find out what happened and you _will_ be the one to tell me. For now, I want you to leave Hermione and Harry alone. They are both clearly very upset with you and I strongly encourage you to stay out of their way for the next couple of days. It won't do you any good. Do I make myself clear?" She said, as a calmly as possible. Ron could only meekly nod his head at being reprimanded by his younger sister. "Good. Now, Harry and I are going down to breakfast. Do not leave with us, and do not sit with us. I will talk to you later. Goodbye, Ronald." Ginny said, and turned swiftly on her heel, back towards Harry.

They walked out of the portrait hole silently, their fingers laced together between them, neither of them saying a word. Finally, Harry stopped short and for the second time that morning, pulled Ginny close to him in a hug.

"I love you so much, Gin." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Harry." She said, rubbing his back, calming him down. As much as the suspense of what happened was killing her, she knew it was bad and that Harry needed her right now. So many ideas of what could have occurred were running through her mind but she couldn't dwell on them now. "C'mon," she said, "let's get some food in you." He laughed at her attempt to fatten him up; she was just like her mother. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and they continued down the staircase in a considerably better mood.

* * *

Draco continued down the marble staircase, completely disgusted at how he had acted and also surprised at how his mother acted. He supposed it was a step towards an apology for the way she had acted in the past. Why couldn't he do that? Although, the night before was a step forward but his actions just then were steps in the wrong direction. What was that old muggle saying? Ah yes, one step forward and two steps back. He finally arrived at the Great Hal, still caught up in his thoughts, but scanned the room to look for his mother. He found her sitting with his Aunt Andromeda, along with Blaise and Theo. Damn, Theodore Nott. He still hated the fact the Theo had talked to Granger. How dare he impose on something he wanted! He was a Malfoy after all, and what a Malfoy wanted, a Malfoy would get. He silently cursed himself for thinking that way. He was a changed man, but old habits die hard. How was he going to do this? He was raised to believe certain things and do things differently than others, but now he felt like he was a small boy again, just starting off. His time with Granger last night had taught him a few things. One, they actually had quite a lot of things in common, and two, he would be okay. He thought that he was most definitely done for after what he had been through, but she made him believe that he would be okay and that he could get through this. He was just worried that he had screwed it all up this morning.

"Draco? Draco, sweetheart, are you feeling all right?" He heard his mother saying.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night." Draco said, picking up a piece of toast, trying to avoid the look Blaise was giving him. His friend knew he had gotten in late, and he had a feeling Blaise knew the reason for it. He chanced a quick glance at his friend and saw him smirking. He tried to scowl back but Blaise only quietly chuckled. He couldn't help it as he let his lips curve upwards into a small smile, thinking that maybe things were starting to look up for him. He was about to reach for the pumpkin juice when he felt a small pat on his leg. He looked to his left at his Aunt Andromeda but she only laughed and pointed under the table. Giving her a confused look, Draco looked to where she was pointing and saw under the table, little Teddy sitting on the floor, patting his leg. He laughed and placed his glass back on the table seeing Blaise and Theo looking at him curiously.

"Excuse me." Draco grinned as he slipped quickly under the table.

"What the-" Theo started, looking to where Draco had gone. He saw Draco sit down on the floor, cross-legged next to a little boy. Well, he certainly had changed.

"Hey there, little man." Draco said softly to Teddy. "What are you doing under here?" He picked the little boy up and sat him on his lap, and just like the other night, Teddy changed his hair and eyes to mirror Draco's. He laughed again and promised himself that he would take a trip to the library to figure out more about the ability Teddy possessed. He hopped up and down in his lap and made little gurgling baby noises and Draco couldn't help but smile. No matter what this boy was or whose child it was, he loved him. It was a love he had never felt before and it warmed his heart, and to think, he thought that he would never be able to find love after all he'd been through. It was a good thing little Teddy didn't have to live through those terrible times, but one day he would have to learn about his parents, but Draco vowed that he would let him know how strong and brave they were and that they didn't die in vain, but that they died to make this world a better place for him to grow up in. He didn't know his cousin Nymphadora much, and he didn't particularly care for Remus Lupin, but he would make sure that Teddy knew how great they were. Little Teddy began squirming on Draco's lap and was soon off crawling away from him and boy was he fast! Draco, being nearly six feet tall and underneath a table had trouble keeping up with him.

"Hey, Teddy! Come back here you little rascal." Draco laughed, but he stopped quickly as he saw that Teddy was no longer under the table but was headed fast towards the open doors of the Great Hall. "Shit!" Draco muttered as he crawled as fast as he could on the hard stone floor. As soon as he came out on the other side of the table, he stood up quickly, straightened himself out, shot a nasty look at the few people who were staring at him and ran out the doors, searching for Teddy.

* * *

Halfway up to the dorms, Hermione stopped. She knew it would be silly to go back to there, but she was still in shock over what Narcissa had said. There was also the possibility of running into Ron. She turned sharply and began to walk back the way she came. She was just coming down the marble staircase when she saw Malfoy running out of the Great Hall doors and searching frantically for something. He looked up and they locked eyes.

"Granger!" He cried, his eyes panicked.

"Malfoy?" She said curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Teddy!" Was all he can say and he turned in a circle, his hands ready to pull his hair out.

"Teddy? What happened?! What did you do?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, you're so ready to accuse me of something?" Draco said, stopping cold.

"Well you seem to be the one in a panic so whatever happened can only be your fault." She shot back.

"Well if you must know, I was playing with him under one of the tables when he crawled away from me, rather fast I must add, and next thing I saw was him crawling out of the doors and now I can't find him!" Draco said quickly.

"You let him get away!" Hermione screamed.

"Lower your voice, Granger! People are staring."

"Well don't just stand there! We have to look for him!"

"We? There is no 'we', Granger."

"There is now!" She said, and set off at a run towards the dungeons.

"Oh, bollocks." Draco sighed and ran off after her. "How do you know he crawled down this way?"

"I don't. But seeing as the front doors are locked and I didn't see him crawling up the staircase, it's the only option left. Common sense, Malfoy." She shot at him as she checked behind tapestries and in alcoves. He was about to say something back when they heard a soft giggle coming from an open classroom down the hall. The both stared at each other for a second before they set off at a run towards the noise. Having longer legs, Draco reached the room first and found Teddy sitting in the middle of the dusty, wrecked room. He quickly scooped him up and brushed off any debris, cradling him to his chest.

"Is-he-alright?" Hermione panted out between breathes, finally reaching them.

"Yeah, he seems to be." Draco answered. He rocked the baby gently, rubbing dirt off of his face.

"Good." Hermione said, behind him. He turned to look at her and she picked up where he left off, brushing some dust off of Teddy's pants, and unknowingly brushing some off of his own shirt.

"Um, Granger…"he said awkwardly, staring at her hand on his arm. She looked down and quickly removed her hand before looking at him again. She couldn't tell what the look on his face meant but she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Sorry Mafloy, I didn't think before I touched your perfect pureblood clothes with my Mudblood germs."

"Granger, no." He said.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Don't call yourself that."

"Call myself what? A Mudblood? It's what I am. Why shouldn't I say it?"

"Because." Draco said, as if that answer was suitable enough.

"That's not an excuse Malfoy."

"Because, Hermione," he started, stepping closer to her. "You're not dirty." He said. All Hermione could do was stare. He had called her by her first name again and he had also just said that he wasn't dirty. She stared into his eyes trying to look for any deception but found none. She hadn't noticed that at the same time his head was moving closer to hers, his lips almost on hers. They were both broken out of their reverie as Teddy giggled once again, clapping his hands. Draco looked down to the small baby in his arms and laughed with him.

"Way to go, Ted." Draco whispered to the boy as Hermione played with his hair as it changed to mirror hers. Teddy looked between the two before placing a hand on each of their cheeks. Again, they were both shown an image similar to the one they were shown the first time.

Hermione stood in a yard, watching young children play as a man came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. The scene then changed to her and the same man standing in what could only be one of the corridors, next to a window as snow fell outside. She looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above her. She looked back and saw that the man had moved closer. She sucked in a breath as she realized it was Malfoy. Before his lips reached hers, she pulled back away from Teddy.

She looked at Draco and saw that he was also looking at her in shock. "Did you just-" he started.

"Have a vision?" She asked.

"Yeah. It happened to me when I first met him as well, although this time it was slightly different."

"Same here." Hermione said rather shyly now.

"Yeah. Weird." Draco mumbled.

"Well, I guess we should head back now." Hermione piped up.

"Yeah, right." He looked at her one last time; his cheeks slightly tinted pink and then moved around her to head out the open door. Hermione stood there for a second more before following him out the door. They walked back up the hallway in silence, at last reaching the entrance hall. Draco turned to her to say something but was cut off by a rather large yell.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH _HIM_, HERMIONE?!" came the loud yell of none other than Ron Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't as long as I hoped it would be but it's still here nonetheless. Again we see some more of Teddy (as he will be important in the story and he's just too cute not to write about) and the interaction between Draco and Hermione is heating up although we're far from them getting together. Ron on the other hand...well...we'll see how that goes in the next chapter. **

**On a side note, I've been thinking a lot about this story and I was thinking about splitting it into a couple of parts. I'm thinking about just finishing up this one and ending it after the funerals, skipping the whole reconstruction as I can't think of much to write during that and it would take too long and making a part 2 which will start when their school year begins. Let me know your thoughts on that.**

**A big thank you to the 3 people who reviewed: BrightestWitchOfHerAge16, HarryPGinnyW4va (whom I've read your story "Love and Forgiveness" and LOVED IT!) and an anonymous reviewer! You guys are the best! Much love to you guys and keep reviewing, it gives me motivation! :)**

**Songs for this chapter are "Endlessly" by The Cab (For Harry & Ginny) and "Change My Mind" by One Direction (For Draco & Hermione)**

**Love you all and please review!**

**~ToriLynn xoxo**


	15. She's the Only Love I've Known

******A/N: I'm so sorry this is late guys, but nevertheless, it is here. I hope you guys enjoy and reviews, please, they mean a lot. Sorry for any mistakes there may be. I do no own any characters, I only play around with them. All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling, plot is solely mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 15**

Draco and Hermione stopped abruptly in their steps as they turned to the yell. Draco's eyes widened in both fear and anger. He turned to Hermione and saw that she looked absolutely murderous. He couldn't exactly figure out why she looked so angry but he planned to ask her they next time they talked.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT FERRET?! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ron yelled. Draco was about to move, not wanting to cause any more trouble, when Hermione shot him a sharp look that told him to stay in his place. "Are you deaf, Malfoy? I said move!"

"No." Hermione said confidently.

"What did you just say?" Ron asked, his anger now focused on Hermione. Draco looked between the two angry people that he was caught in between. He thought about making a run for it but knew that he wouldn't get away from it. He looked down to the child in his arms and saw Teddy looking at Ron, tears wavering in his eyes and his chin quivering, close to crying.

"She said no, Weasel," Draco said, standing a little in front of her, blocking her from Ron's view. "Now if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to go finish breakfast and get Teddy back to his grandmother before you make him cry." He grabbed Hermione's hand with his free hand and began to lead her from the scowling Weasley. They were just about to enter the hall when Draco felt a jerk on his arm and looked back to see Ron had a hold of Hermione's arm.

"Let go of me, Ron." Hermione said not looking at him.

"No. Tell Malfoy to let go of you. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to assay to you Ronald, now let go of my arm. Now." She said angrily.

Draco looked around frantically. He couldn't help her with a baby in his arms, and he certainly wasn't going to let go of Teddy for fear that he might crawl off again. He could just lean over far enough to see a few people in the hall he might now, but instead of looking for the Slytherins, he caught sight of another head of flaming red hair. Ginny Weasley. He had seen her interact with the trio before and if there was one person to put Ron back in his place besides his mother, it was Ginny. He hopped that she would sense him staring at her and sure enough, seconds later, she looked over to the doors. Hermione and Ron were still bickering back and forth, his hand still in hers. He looked at her face desperately pleading with her to come help him. He nodded his head to the side and mouthed "Hermione". She immediately understood and raced out to him. She took one look at the scene and her face turned red.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Ron!" Ginny yelled, looking at the tight grip his hand held on Hermione's arm. "You let go of her this instant!" She took out her wand as she said this and pointed it directly at his face. Ron dropped Hermione's arm and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ginny, it's not what it looks like." Ron said.

"Oh really? So then please tell me what on earth you were doing?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"I saw her and Malfoy heading up from the dungeons…alone. He was holding her hand!" Ron screeched. He knew something must be going on between them, he just didn't know what. Malfoy was his enemy and Hermione was his girlfriend, they couldn't be together.

"Did you fail to notice the baby in Draco's arms? Honestly, Ron. You're being a prat."

"But-"

"No "buts" Ronald! I want you to go back to the tower and get ready for the funerals. Don't argue with me. Mum is right behind those doors and you wouldn't want her to know about this would you?" She said as Ron began to retort, but his face blanched as she mentioned their mother. "Good. Now hurry along. We need to talk later." The three of them watched as Ron slumped his shoulders and shuffled away, back up to Gryffindor tower, muttering under his breath.

"Thank you, Weasley." Draco said quietly to Ginny.

"She has a name." Hermione snapped at him, rubbing her arm where Ron had grabbed her.

"Sorry. Thank you Gi-Ginny. Force of habit."

"No worries, Malfoy." She smirked. "Next time, don't stare so hard though. I could literally feel you burning holes into my skin."

Draco chuckled and felt a bit lighter at her joke. She really wasn't that bad. He had never particularly liked her, simply because of the fact that she was a Weasley, but she was nothing like her brother. The twins, Fred and George, also weren't that bad. Their jokes they had pulled throughout the years were very amusing and he was surprised at how clever they were.

"Thank you as well, Ginny, and you, Draco, for calling her over. I don't know what would've happened if it continued." Hermione smiled at them and squeezed Draco's hand in appreciation. Ginny looked down to their joined hands and was going to ask them about it but decided that she would let them figure it out on their own. Besides, she still wanted to know what happened between Hermione and Ron the other night.

"So, do you two want breakfast? There's still about another 20 minutes." Ginny asked, breaking the two out of their thoughts.

"Oh, erm…" Draco started.

"C'mon, Draco. You can sit with us." Hermione smiled at him.

"No offense, but I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm still Draco Malfoy."

"And I'm Ginny Weasley and that's Hermione Granger," Ginny said. "Who cares who you are? The war's over, you switched sides. Now let's go, I'm hungry." Ginny said, beginning to lead them both in but Draco held his ground, not moving.

"How did you know I changed sides?" Draco asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't that difficult to piece together, Malfoy. We all saw what happened when your father was being shipped off to Azkaban."

"And just like my father I also have to stand in front of the Wizengamot as I await my own fate when I go to trial next week." Draco grumbled, turning his face away from them. It came as a surprise to all three as they heard a small whimper from the boy resting on Draco's hip. He turned to see the small boy staring at him with tears running down his face. "Oh, no, Teddy-bear. What's wrong?" Draco asked, reluctantly letting go of Hermione's hand to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the child's eyes. Teddy once again placed his hand upon Draco's cheek and he saw himself, standing before the Wizengamot at the Ministry, he was set free, all charged against him dropped. Teddy pulled his hand away and looked at Draco expectantly. "I-I don't understand…" Draco said quietly.

"Don't understand what?" Hermione asked. Teddy whipped his head around at her and giggled. He then looked back at Draco and touched him again, showing him the same scene before looking into his eyes, then back to Hermione. Draco followed his gaze until his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no, little man. I think you're much too tired right now. Let's get you back to your grandmother." He said, switching the boy to his other hip and he glanced at Hermione once more with a pink tint to his cheeks and strode back into the hall to the Slytherin table. The two girls stared after him, both very curious about what just occurred.

"Geez, what do you think that was about?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. Teddy definitely showed him something, but what it was…I don't know." Hermione said thoughtfully. "C'mon, let's go eat before the tables start clearing." The two walked back into the hall, heading to where Harry sat with Neville and the rest of the Weasleys.

* * *

"Where did you go, Draco?" Narcissa asked her son, once he resumed his seat back at the table with Teddy on his lap.

"This little one decided he wanted to go play hide and seek and ran off into the dungeons. Luckily I found him unharmed in one of the empty classrooms. He's a right little troublemaker." Draco said, bouncing the young boy on his knee as his laughter peeled across the hall.

"Just like his mother." Andromeda said, smiling proudly at the pair. "He really likes you, Draco."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You and Miss Hermione Granger. You're the only two he really seems get along well with."

"Hermione Granger, did you say?" Narcissa asked. "As in _the_ Hermione Granger?"

"Oh yes, the very same." Andromeda smiled.

"Interesting." Narcissa said softly. She looked over at her sister who smiled at her knowingly. They clearly knew something that the others didn't.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing dear. By the way, I hope you had the chance to apologize to her." She said, sipping her tea.

"Apologize about what?" Blaise asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing." Draco snarled. His mother knew exactly what she was doing, and that was getting him in trouble. Gods, he despised her sometimes.

"Well," she started. "This morning on our way down, Draco and Miss Granger happened upon each other in a nasty collision upon the stairs and-"

"What?" Theo interrupted. "Is she alright?"

"Well, yes, I assume so," Narcissa said, startled at his outburst, "anyway, Draco had some choice words with her and I insisted that he apologize, which I hope he did." She said, looking at her son.

"I did mother, and yes Granger is quite alright. I actually ran into her again as I was looking for Teddy. She helped me find him." At this, Teddy looked at everybody and clapped his hands excitedly while twisting around on Draco's lap to look over his shoulders to where Hermione was sitting. He began making a grabbing motion with his hand at where the girl was sitting.

"It looks like he wants Hermione, dear. Why don't you go and bring him over." Andromeda smiled at him.

"You mean, bring him over to the Gryffindor table, and _sit_ with the Gryffindors?" Draco asked.

"Well I don't see why not."

"It's completely ridiculous! They'll eat me alive!" Draco practically screeched.

"Well then bring your friends over with you."

Draco looked over at his friends who both sat with their hands over their mouths, trying to hide their smiles, but when they saw him smirking at them they stopped immediately. Blaise gave him a knowing look. He knew Draco secretly wanted to go over there but he was scared; nervous about how he would be accepted. Blaise also knew that if he asked his friends to go, Theo would be there, and he was very clear about what he thought of Hermione. He wouldn't want Theo there because he could lose Hermione in that moment.

"Fine! I'll go. A-alone." Draco stuttered. He got up from the table, glaring at his mother while she tried to keep a straight face. He began to walk towards the end of the hall, Teddy resting on his hip, making little gurgling noises and blowing bubbles with his mouth. No matter how nervous he truly was, he couldn't hide the smile from his face, but it quickly fell when he realized that his feet had carried him directly towards Hermione.

* * *

"Are you going to explain to me what the bloody hell was going on?" Ginny asked seeing that the rest of their companions were busy in their own little conversations.

"You saw what happened." Hermione mumbled.

"Listen, 'Mione. I know you probably don't want to talk about it in spite of what exactly is going on today, but you're going to need to talk about it at some point. My parents will be here for the next few days and they've even been talking about staying the rest of the summer to help repair the school. With my parents here, that also means that Ron will be around, and I know something happened between you two. Can you please tell me, Hermione? You know I'm here for you right? He may be my brother, but he's also the world's biggest prat." Ginny said trying to keep her face as straight as possible after her little joke. She was rewarded with a small smile from Hermione.

"You've got that right." She giggled. She was about to open her mouth and tell Ginny what had happened when she saw a look of confusion and slight anger on Charlie's face. He sat in front of her but seemed to be staring at something behind her. She looked at the rest of the Weasleys and noticed they were all staring as well, but it was the look on Harry's face that let her know exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked in a bitter tone.

"Um, I, er-" he mumbled.

Hermione turned around, feeling bad for Draco. This must've been so hard for him. She could her the unsteadiness in his voice and knew that his nerves were beginning to take over. She turned around in her seat ad was met with a plain black pair of trousers and a white button-up shirt, but that wasn't all. She was also met with pale, smooth skin with a dusting of golden hairs that disappeared beneath the belt of the pants. He swallowed convulsively. She knew exactly who it was and she knew she needed to look up quickly in order to avoid being caught staring but she just couldn't draw her eyes away. She felt Ginny next to her nudge her in the ribs and she forced her eyes up. She was met with cool, wide, gray eyes. She saw the fear and anxiousness in them. She also saw all of the Weasleys, Harry and Neville staring back at him with a look of anger. She knew it was time to speak up. She took a cool, calming deep breath before speaking, knowing she would be badgered later about her decision.

"Hello, Draco." She said, flushing. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, um, well. I was sitting across the hall and Aunt Andromeda noticed that Teddy seemed to be reaching for you so I er- I decided to being him over to you." He mumbled.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Well isn't that sweet. Why don't you join us?" Hermione said, making room next to her, sliding herself closer to Ginny.

"Oh, um. I'm not so-"

"Hermione, have you gone mad?" Charlie asked her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Never having really spoken to the elder Weasley, she decided to answer politely, "No, Charlie. I have not gone mad. I just thought that since he has already crossed the entire hall to bring Teddy here that he might as well join us for the few remaining minutes left of breakfast before we depart to start the day. It will be very long, and exhausting and he might want to eat something before that." She spoke very quickly, her cheeks and ears turning red as she answered. She didn't know why but she wanted to defend Draco. He was nervous and she could tell that he was terrified about approaching the entire Weasley family and Harry. She looked up at him and saw him staring down at her with a mixture of awe and something else she couldn't quite place. "Sit." She said to him, patting the space next to her.

"Er- thanks." He said, sitting awkwardly next to her, switching Teddy from his hip to his lap. Teddy began bouncing on his lap immediately, looking at Hermione and changing his hair color to mirror hers, but keeping his eyes gray like Draco's.

"What would you like, dear?" Molly asked him, seeing that he wasn't all that bad. She knew how scared he was but she also understood now his reasoning for everything he had done. She had heard his fight with his father after the battle and knew that his was misled very early in life.

"Oh," Draco said, his head snapping up quickly to meet the light blue eyes of none other than Molly Weasley. She had a sweet, very motherly voice. He also noted the slight tone of pity in it, but he pushed his feelings about that to the side. "Just tea would be fine." She poured and handed him a small glass along with the sugar bowl. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Draco continued to sip his tea quietly and the rest of the Weasleys continued their conversations. The only people he was concerned about were Potter and the older ginger that sat across from Hermione. The Weasel's sister, Ginny, seemed alright. He decided that she was actually kind of nice, considering how her older brother was and the twins were also okay, he liked that jokes they had pulled when they attended the school a few years back, especially the fireworks they lit when Umbridge was around. **"Not all Weasleys are bad."** He thought to himself as he continued to sip his tea slowly. And then there was Hermione. He really had no words to express how he felt about her, but if he really had to…she was absolutely brilliant. She was smart, really smart, and even somehow awkwardly funny, she was witty and had better comebacks then Potty and the Weasel and she was also beautiful. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Oh Merlin, she truly was a magnificent creature. It was then that he felt a pain in his chest; he couldn't describe what it was. After a second he realized it was not pain as it didn't hurt, but he felt something growing almost, he felt exceedingly better than he'd felt in a while. He turned his head to the side to look at Hermione and it was then that he noticed that Teddy wasn't in his lap anymore but that Hermione was now holding him, nuzzling his neck and smiling and giggling as he blew little bubbles with his mouth. He let a small smile grace his face as he watched them; she was so god with a child so small. He knew that one day she would make a great mother and a great wife, and whoever her husband may be, well, he was one lucky man, for she truly was a great catch. He sat there watching her for a few more seconds, his smile still in place, when she turned and looked at him, grey eyes into chocolate brown. She grinned at him as se bounced Teddy and he grinned back. He felt a sudden spark sizzle between them and wondered if she had felt it too and as he looked up, he saw her eyes widen n shock before her cheeks turned a bright red color.

"Well children," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking the silence, "I think it's about time that we head out." Her and her husband got up along with the boys and began to walk outside.

"C'mon, Harry." Ginny said getting up from her seat.

"Okay. You coming, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a minute, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, glancing over at Draco warily.

"Harry, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." She said, giving him a small smile. "I'll meet you guys outside. Save me a seat." She said as the two walked away, holding hands.

Draco and Hermione sat there for a few more moments, bathing in the awkward silence, but to them it wasn't all that awkward. Instead, it was rather…comfortable. Draco looked over at her again and stood up.

"Shall we?" He asked her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yes," she smiled. "Let's." She handed Teddy to him and he rested him on his hip, before taking Hermione's hand and helping her out of her seat. He two walked out of the Great Hall together, still holding hands, but they ignored all of the whispers and stares the got. Together, they were happy, if only for a little while. It was going to be a very long day, and a very long weekend. But the few minutes of happiness they had as they walked across the grounds was all they needed for now, and they could only hope that after the weekend was through, they could have more moments spent just like this, in each other's company. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship…and hopefully more.

* * *

**A/N: This seems kind of short to me but I hope it is enough. Sorry this was posted so late. I just finished up writing it and my life has been crazy busy. I've been sick and my birthday was the 9th (same as Snape's yay!) and then trying to hang out with friends and family as classes start next week. Also, as I was doing a bit of winter cleaning I came across a notebook of mine that was titled "Fanfiction" and found my Snape/Lily fanfic ("The Dungeon Bat") that I started writing a while ago. I decided to finish the 3rd chapter and post it, you can find it on my profile. Give it a read and let me know what you think, I may not continue it. And definitely review this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts and what you'd like to see happen now. Love you all and thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story, it keeps me motivated!**

**Song for this chapter: "She's" by Ryan Cabrera (some lyrics foreshadow what may happen so take a listen! ;p)**

**~ToriLynn**


	16. Orphans

******A/N: So sorry this is extremely late and is so short! Life got in the way and school started up again ad things have been hectic! So so so so sorry! But please read and REVIEW! I haven't been getting many reviews and I'm honestly thinking about not continuing...the ball's in your court guys. **

***I do not own any characters or places. Only the plot is mine!***

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Silence. That was all there was. They say that silence is golden, but in this case, silence was heartbreaking. Not a sound could be heard. Even the giant squid had stopped his splashing. Much like with Dumbledore's funeral, the chairs were set up with an aisle down the middle. The older members of the Order, as well as Ministry officials, had decided earlier on in the week that a visual burial would've been too much, so that was done and family members were allowed to attend when that took place later that day. Now, there was just a stage set up with pictures of the victims of the war and their names displayed below them. Among them were Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Nymphodora Tonks, Ted Tonks, and Alastor Moody. Candles were lit next to the pictures, symbolizing that these people in some way were once the light of people's lives, but their flame had unfortunately gone out. Hermione looked around for her friends and found them way in the front, an empty seat between Harry and Ginny. She looked harder; trying to find one more for Draco but realized that they hadn't saved him one. She looked sadly to the side and saw him smile at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He said with a sad smile. "I'm probably not welcome anyway." He began to walk away from her, looking for an empty seat near the back.

"Draco-" she began, but he only looked back at her, shook his head, and pleaded with his eyes to drop the subject. He handed Teddy to her, seeing Andromeda sitting near the front near Harry and the Weasleys. He turned around and began to look for his mother, guessing that she also felt very unwelcome and had chosen a seat near the back. He found her rather quickly as there were many empty seats around her. He took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand. He felt it shaking in his own and gave it a quick squeeze, reassuring her that he was here for her if things took a turn for the worse.

Hermione watched Draco walk away and began to walk slowly to the seat Ginny and Harry saved for her. She saw Andromeda and she smiled when she saw Teddy with her. She handed the baby to her and sat down next to Ginny with a sigh. She wasn't sure what to expect from this ceremony but the one thing she was certain of was that it was going to be tough, for all of them. They had lost close friends, family almost, and it was going to be a difficult time for them all. Despite losing her daughter, son-in-law, and husband, Andromeda seemed to be doing okay for now. If Hermione had to guess, she would have to say that most of it had to do with Teddy. He was a joy in everyone's life and brought a smile to everyone's face. He was a glowing beacon in the distance on a dark, foggy night, and he was also a reminder of what had happened. War comes with sacrifices, and sometimes you just have to do what's best.

Remus and Tonks had sacrificed their own lives for the sake of a better world for their son to live in. Little Teddy Lupin had lost his parents to a man obsessed with power and filled with such hatred that it had literally destroyed his body in the worst possible way. He may not understand things now, but one day he would learn about what his parents did and that the choices they made were for him. He was an orphan now but in no way was he alone. The people surrounding him now were what he deserved. He had a family. It may not be the family that most people had but it was filled with the same amount of love and care that any child deserved. Everyone believed that he would be okay.

* * *

The ceremony lasted for hours. Hermione hadn't realized just how many people they had lost. Each time a name was read off, the candle that was lit next to their picture would burn brightly and then flicker out. It was sad, but not a depressing sad. It was a closure of sorts for all the people gathered around right now. The war was truly over and the wizarding world wasn't in any more danger. The victims had did their best to provide a safe environment for a long time to come and they all knew that whatever place they lay now, they were smiling down on them all and protecting them from any future harm. By the end, Hermione, Harry, Andromeda, and the Weasleys were in tears. A little something was said about ach victim and it was just a reminder of how great they were and even some funny things as well. Hermione felt her heart swell as she got choked up and tried not to openly sob and break down right then and there. She loved these people so much, even the ones she didn't know personally. It hit her the hardest knowing that people like her and her family, a muggle-born and muggles, had to suffer at the hands of this man. She blamed herself that she couldn't save them and almost wished that she could've taken their place. It was her they were after in that sense and just couldn't bear it anymore. The first chance she got, she bolted from her chair and walked as quickly and calmly as possible back to the castle.

Harry saw her and caught the look of heart wrenching guilt on her face and tried to chase after her. Before he could get more than a foot away, Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let her be, Harry. She needs time to herself…we al do. It's been a long day and I think she just needs to be alone right now. Please." Ginny pleaded. Harry looked down into her eyes and was instantly hypnotized. He silently nodded and seeing the tears pool in her eyes, he finally let go of his guilt. He broke down just then, sobbing into Ginny's chest as she cradled his body to hers. He gripped her tightly and cried. His tears were endless. He had held all of it in, for years. Losing his parents, then his godfather, and finally his last connection to his family. He had learned so much but still wished that he had someone that he could talk to about his parents. His sobs turned painful and Ginny hugged him to her more tightly and cried herself. The Weasleys soon joined in and as Harry looked past all of the red heads he saw Andromeda standing, sobbing silently, holding Teddy. He broke away and ran to where she was standing. She turned around at the sound of his sniffling and crushed him into a hug, Teddy in between them. After a few more minutes in their embrace Harry broke away, taking Teddy with him. The small boy wiped at Harry's face trying to get rid of the streaks of tears drying on his face. He could only smile at the small boy's antics. He was so smart and so sweet. They all knew he wasn't stupid. Teddy knew his parents were gone. He hadn't stopped crying that night at Andromeda's and she immediately knew what was wrong and cried along with him. They were both a mess but Teddy was the one to calm down first. He was such a smart child already and seemed like he understood everything even though he had just entered the world a little while ago. He was already so advanced and possessed strong magical abilities and Harry couldn't be happier that had been brought into this world at this moment. He was their comfort and their security.

* * *

As soon as Hermione reached the safety of the Entrance Hall she made a mad dash up the staircase and all the way up to the Astronomy Tower, not stopping to rest. As soon as she wrenched open the door she collapsed on the floor and broke down in sobs of her own. She was reminded once again of her parents and knew what she did was the right thing but still wished that there was another way. She began to wonder if they were alright. Nobody knew what she had done, not even Harry or Ron. She had kept it a secret but found that she desperately wanted to know if they were okay. Surely Voldemort wouldn't have thought to travel all the way to Australia, she felt that was the safest place for them, but somehow a pit of dread still formed in the bottom of her stomach and soon filled the rest of her body and more sobs were released from her. She lay on the cold floor of the tower for a long time, tears escaping her eyes at an alarming rate. Sure she had felt pain and sorrow, but never to this magnitude. It was an entirely new experience to her and she couldn't seem to shake it.

* * *

To say that Draco was sad was an understatement. He had just sat through nearly 4 hours of names being listed off, victims of the war. He was almost sick as soon as the first name was read off. He couldn't help it. He felt such a deep hatred of himself. He was the cause of this. HE was the bad guy. The one who joined HIM willingly, even if it was to help his family. He had still joined, knowing what he was getting himself into and knew the consequences for his actions. This was the end for him. People were slowly leaving the procession to head back into the castle. Nobody spared him or his mother a glance, but he couldn't help but look at everyone who showed up. Not too later, Potter walked by with the Weasleys in tow, all of their eyes red rimmed and puffy. Behind them was his Aunt Andromeda, Teddy in her arms. As he looked at him, Teddy turned his head to look right into his eyes. The baby smiled and him and Draco couldn't help but smile back. That little boy now meant so much to him, even though he barely knew him. He felt his mother get up beside him and saw her rush to her sister's side. They embraced in a hug and it almost tore Draco's heart apart. He couldn't look anymore and got up and walked off in the direction of the lake. He needed to get away and needed space to think.

His trials were coming up in two days and he still didn't know what was going to happen, but of course he was expecting the worst. He couldn't help it. It killed him inside to think of all of the bad things he had done, but he was just happy that he never actually killed anybody. Sure he had tortured, but he never took it that far. He left that for the older and more experienced Death Eaters. After he completed his part, he raced to his room, locked the door, casted a quick silencing charm and screamed. It was the best way he could let out any stress and anger, although it didn't feel as good as physical harm. Yes, he had inflicted pain on himself. He never thought that it would result to that, but lo and behold it had. Of course he went for more concealed places and always cast a glamour charm in case anyone suspected or caught a glimpse. Would it help in his case for the Wizengamot to know that just looking at his own face in the mirror sickened him? It didn't seem likely. They were only concerned with his involvement with the Dark Lord. They didn't care about his feeling and probably wouldn't even want to hear his side of the story. What could he say anyway? He couldn't defend himself. He _had_ joined him willingly. He took the mark and the proof was right under his sleeve. Luna Lovegood had told him that she would be there and would defend him as best she could but he wasn't too confident about that. He was doomed.

He now stood alone outside. The chairs had been cleared as well as the stage and everything else that had been there. The sun was setting and the air was cooling. He looked around himself once more and feeling sure that everyone was inside on the opposite side of the castle enjoying dinner, he let all of his emotions out. He screamed. It was a soul splitting scream that pierced the night sky. He let everything out. He screamed and screamed until there was no more air left in his lungs. He collapsed on the ground, his body now shaking with sobs. He hadn't known many of the people personally but he cried for them. He was the cause of their deaths and he couldn't shake that thought.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she had been laying on the floor of the Astronomy tower before she heard the most heart breaking sound she had heard in a long time. A scream so powerful, filled with so much emotion, that she sat up quickly and ran over to the railing to see who had let that out. The tower was right above the lake and as she looked over, she could see the shape of a body, curled up on the ground. The person lay like that for several more minutes before they got up to walk away. Hermione couldn't move. She was frozen in shock. There was no mistaking that white blond hair. The scream had come from Draco Malfoy. She clutched her heart as she felt it would literally break now. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears again but she did nothing to stop them. He needed someone to cry for him and Hermione had been that one. She couldn't help but think what his life would be like now if they had lost and Voldemort had won. She would surely be dead and so would everybody she loved, but she knew that death was much more pleasant than what Malfoy would've had to go through. She collapsed once more to the floor and stayed there until the sky turned dark and her eyes had closed from exhaustion.

* * *

Draco walked slowly back into the castle and up to the Astronomy tower, his sanctuary. Thankfully he had not run into anybody on his way up. As soon as he had reached the top of the steps, he stopped. He was too shocked to move another inch as he saw the sleeping from of Hermione Granger in front of him. Tears still falling from her eyes even as she slept. He didn't want to disturb her so he began turn back around and head to his second sanctuary, the library. Before he made it back one step, he turned back around quickly and cast a cushioning charm underneath her and conjured a pillow and blanket as well and quietly crept over to her. He gently lifted her head and placed the pillow under it and then draped the blanket over her small body. She really had gotten rather thin. He didn't like it one bit.

"Sleep well, Granger," he whispered to her sleeping form from the steps, "You're going to be okay. I know you are." And with that he turned around and headed back the way he came.

He was already gone by the time a small smile found it's way onto Hermione's face as she whispered into the darkness, "Goodnight, Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that that is al I have to offer for today guys. Writer's block and life seem to always mess me up and I haven't had any inspiration and hardly any reviews. I'm not sure what to do with my story or where I want it to go and I'd love to hear all of your opinions. Message me or leave a review and let me know. Please. **

**And thank you to all of my new followers and favorites!**

**Song for this chapter is "Orphans" by Jack's Mannequin**


	17. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**A/N: I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. I have NOT abandoned this story. Life was crazy between my college changing up a whole bunch of stuff on campus and then doing scene work for my acting classes, and now I have a 6 page art history paper I need to write. **

**I know this chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys, and it's basically just some background info on things that will be happening later on. Please read and be kind and review! They're really what keeps me motivated to continue this. Thank you, and sorry again for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Only thing that I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to our wonderful Queen, J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Harry was seriously freaking out. He hadn't seen Hermione since she ran away crying and he honestly had no idea where he should start looking. Sure, Ginny told him to stay away, but how could he when his best friend was hurting? He saw the pain and anguish on her face and in her eyes and he knew that she felt terrible. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but something else flashed across her face before she fled in tears.

He looked around, scanning the room he was in, surveying who had attended the funerals. He was currently in the Great Hall, sitting at a table with the Weasleys, trying to enjoy the feast the house elves had prepared. He was chewing but he didn't taste the food he was eating. Harry looked across the hall and saw Andromeda talking with Narcissa Malfoy, little Teddy Lupin sitting in her lap. He felt a bit angry at this growing development, but knew he shouldn't be; Narcissa was just as much a part of his family and he had a right to know her. After all, Harry owed her a huge _"thank you"_. She lied to the Dark Lord just to ask if her son was still alive in the castle. Speaking of said son, Harry couldn't seem to spot his trademark, platinum, blonde hair anywhere. This slightly unnerved him, knowing that his best friend and his arch nemesis were missing. His hands clenched around the cutlery he was holding.

"Harry, are you okay?" he heard Ginny's soft voice whisper in his ear.

He let out a long, loud sigh before whispering back, "No, but I will be. It's just been a long day."

Ginny looked up at her boyfriend, knowing that that wasn't all that he wanted to say but didn't press him on the issue. Instead, she just leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, seeing him relax under her touch. She had an idea about what was bothering him but didn't know why it affected him so much. Hermione was a big girl and she could take care of herself.

She looked around the room; not really realizing just how many people had showed up. She recognized many of the young adults as her classmates and she assumed the older people were most likely their parents, aurors, and other ministry officials. Speaking of aurors, she remembered overhearing something Kingsley has asked Harry about earlier in the week. Sure, she was happy that he had been offered a job in the auror department in the Ministry, but what about completing his education?

_'God, I sound like Hermione!'_ she thought to herself.

But his education was important. What if he took the job and later realized that he wanted to do something different or work in a different department? He would surely need good N.E.W.T. scores to achieve a job in the wizarding world, as she knew he didn't want anything handed to him just because he was the "famous Harry Potter".

If she was being honest with herself, she was a bit jealous that Harry had been offered a job because of what he had accomplished, but what about her? She had spent the entire school year under the watchful eye of Severus Snape and under torture from multiple Death Eaters. Not to mention, she nearly risked her own life helping Neville get students from Dumbledore's army back together _and_ choosing to fight in the battle, despite what she was told. Perhaps she was being a bit childish, but she felt that it was unfair. Either way, she knew that she would need to talk to Harry about his plans, and she needed to speak to him soon. She could only hope that she got to speak to him before her brother got a hand of him. Speaking of the devil, she heard his irritating voice break through her thought.

"Oi! Earth to my baby sister! You coming, or what?" he asked.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Back to the common room," Charlie spoke up. "Mum and Dad are going to head back to the Burrow to get a good rest before joining in the long weeks we have ahead of us."

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She said. She quickly gave her mother and father a hug before following Harry and her brother, minus Bill who had also returned home with Fleur earlier, out of the Great Hall and up the moving staircases to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N: So once again sorry, but please review, they mean so much to me! And reviews make another chapter come quicker, I'm already writing it. Let me know what you guys want to see more of, and what you want to se happen in later chapters. I've gotten a few chapters that don't want me to put Hermione and Theo in a romantic relationship and all I can say is, I honestly don't know what I have planned for them haha. **

**Also, a huge thank you to Chester99 who actually answered my A/N on what you guys wanted to see. So, thank you! It warmed my heart and made me feel good about this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers and all of my new readers. I hope I haven't lost some of you and if I did, I hope you find your way back to this. Love you all!**

**~ToriLynn**

**Song for this chapter is: "Empty Chair at Empty Tables" sung by: Eddie Redmayne from Les Miserabes the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack**


	18. You're Not Alone

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! College and life got in the way and then rehearsals for my acting classes and studying for my finals, but hey I passed all 3 of my classes, 2 A's and a B-! Anyway, I've been a very bad author but I'm here now with another chapter and it's summer so I'll have more time to write. Please leave me a lovely review and read my ending author note. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Hermione woke up the next day feeling quite comfortable, despite sleeping on the cold stone floor of the astronomy tower. She noticed that she had a pillow and blanket and thought that rather odd, but then she remembered Malfoy coming up there and saying goodnight to her before he left.

How odd that after all of this time, they had actually become somewhat civil with each other. He had actually made the floor comfortable for her. _"How sweet,"_ she thought to herself. _"No stop, you can't be thinking about Malfoy that way. He's…MALFOY!"_ she scolded herself.

_**"And what's so bad about him now"**_ The voice in the back of her head asked. _**"He seems nice enough now."**_

_"But that's just it! He's nice now…it's unusual. Him and his family have fallen from grace so now he decides to be nice to me? No, there's something he wants…"_

_**"What if what he wants, is you?"**_

_"No, that's impossible. He would never want a Mudblood like me…"_ and with that, Hermione got up form the floor, vanished the pillow and blanket, and left the Astronomy tower hoping to still make it down to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Drake. C'mon, get up." Said somebody, shaking the teen's shoulders quite roughly. He immediately drew back as Draco jumped out of bed, his wand in hand.

"Whoa! Relax, it's just me."

Draco rubbed his eyes, clearing them of sleep and taking a good look at the boy in front of him, "For Merlin's sake, Blaise! Don't ever wake me up like that again!"

"Sorry mate. I just didn't want you to miss breakfast."

"Oh how thoughtful of you, but thanks." Draco said, sitting back down on the cot and putting on his shoes.

"Hey, Blaise, Drake, are you coming or what?" Theo said, popping his head into the room.

"Yeah," Blaise started, "You go on ahead, and we'll catch up."

"Suit yourselves." Theo said, and with that he left the room. Blaise listened until he could no longer hear Theo's shoes clanking down the hallway. He turned away from the door to find Draco standing in front of him, arms crosses over his chest.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You might as well just got on with it, Blaise. No use in delaying it."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about mate." Blaise said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You are the worst liar to ever be sorted into Slytherin. You know that, don't you?" he said smirking.

"Ok, fine," Blaise said. "Where the bloody hell were you yesterday?!" Draco looked back at him, eyes wide. That was not the question he was expecting to come out of his friend's mouth.

"It's none of your damned business." He mumbled, moving past Blaise towards the door, but stopped short as Blaise grabbed his wrist and pulled him back with such a force that he almost stumbled right onto his backside.

"Don't run away from this, Draco." He said softly, staring into his friend's cold, grey eyes as they softened slightly at his words.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" he said back, his eyes pooling with moisture.

"Just talk to me, Draco. You're the only family I've ever known or had and-" he started, his own eyes pooling with moisture as he choked on his words, "- and I can't lose you now. Not this way."

Draco looked into his friend's eyes. He thought about the word that he had just used: "Family". As he looked at his friend's face, it started to blur, and he felt wetness on his cheeks. He didn't think he had any more tears left, but when he heard Blaise call him his family, he realized that he truly was his family, his brother. He never got along with anyone else the way he did with Blaise… and that's when he broke. He fell to his knees, trying to stifle his sobs, but that didn't work. He felt arms around him as he was enveloped into a warm embrace and all he could feel was love, and that only made him cry harder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Blaise broke the silence.

"Alright now, Draco. Let's get going before Theo comes looking for us and makes more jokes about us being lovers. We _are_ in a very compromising position…again." He chuckled.

Draco looked up and realized that he had his fists clenched to the front of Blaise's shirt that was not drenched with his tears as well.

"Jesus, Zabini, why didn't you just shove me off?" he said scrambling to his feet. His friend shrugged.

"You needed it." He took out his wand and casted a quick _scourgify_ on the both of them before putting his hand on Draco's shoulder and leading him out the door and down the corridor.

"Was that your plan all along? Just to make me cry?" Draco sneered.

"Ah, you know me so well." Blaise smirked, and Draco couldn't help the smirk that grew on his own face.

"And to think, I thought just moments ago that that crazy hat had sorted you into the wrong house. You're just as cunning as the rest of us Slytherins."

"You doubted me? Oh, how you wound me, dear brother." Blaise jokingly put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"C'mon you bastard," Draco laughed. "Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Race you!" Blaise shouted, running off down the corridor ahead of Draco.

"I'll get you for this, Zabini!" Draco shouted back, running off after him.

* * *

Pansy sat by herself at the Slytherin table with a full plate of food in front of her, but it was untouched. She was looking around the room at everyone laughing and chatting with their friends. She looked to her right to see the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, flirting with the likes of one Theodore Nott. What they saw in him, she would never know. Her eyes kept searching the hall for with Draco or Blaise as they still had yet to arrive. Pansy looked over to the doors again as she heard loud thundering footsteps, only to see the two people she was just thinking about, run into the Great Hall and take a seat at the table on her left. They nodded in her direction and then continued on with whatever conversation they had been having before they arrived. She sighed and began to take small bites of the food on her plate, not tasting any of it.

She glanced once again at the door, only to see a very haggard looking Hermione Granger walk through the doors. She almost choked on her food as the girl's head turned and looked directly at her. She didn't know what to do. She gave a small nod and a barely there smile. Hermione stared back for a second before returning the smile and then continued down the table across the room to where her friend's were sitting, and Pansy let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she had been holding. She looked down at her food, no longer hungry, before getting up from the table and heading out of the Great Hall. Air, she needed air, and made her way quickly to the Entrance Hall before she felt a strong grip on her arm and was thrown roughly against the wall. He head banged painfully against the stone and her vision swam before finally focusing in on the stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy, staring directly into hers, dangerously close to her face.

"Fuck, Draco! What the hell was that for?" she asked, rubbing her sore head with her hand that wasn't currently being held by Draco painfully tight.

"What are you playing at?" he snarled.

"Ouch, Draco, you're hurting me!" She said, trying to twist her arm out of his grasp, but he only squeezed harder and she whimpered.

"I don't give a damn, Pans! Now what the fuck are you playing at?"

"What in the world are you talking about?!" she demanded, finally pushing him hard against his chest and he let go of her.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about. What was that look between you and Granger?" he asked, following her out of the castle.

"It was nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Pansy."

"Really, Draco, it was nothing."

"Don't tell me it was nothing."

"I'm just sorry, okay!" she screeched, whipping around and facing him. "I'm finally acknowledging the fact that I was wrong all of these years and that she was and is so irritatingly and bloody perfect and I was not! Her mind wasn't completely fucked by society and by stupid rules that people like you and me were supposed to follow no matter what we thought of them and how completely and utterly ridiculous they were, and there she was, just so goddamned…PERFECT! Everything a Mud- Muggle-born should not be and I'm just sorry for every bad thing I've ever said to her!" she finished, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as Draco just stood there slack-jawed and staring at her. "Well don't look so surprised, Draco. You think I haven't seen the two of you talking? And don't even try to deny it!" she demanded as he looked ready to protest.

"Well…" he began, "I guess I'm really not one to talk then."

"No, you're not." She said, crossing her arms and turning away from him. It was silent for a few moments and Pansy thought that Draco must've left when she was caught up in her thoughts, but then she heard hum whisper,

"You should talk to her and apologize."

She turned around and stared incredulously back at him. "You can't be serious. She'd never talk to me." She said solemnly.

"She talked to me, didn't she?" he smirked before turning around and making his way back to the castle.

She watched him until he disappeared back inside the castle and considered what he had said. There were only two ways this could go. It could either go bad or it could go well, and Pansy was desperately hoping for the latter.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! So what do you think? Sorry there's no Dramione action in this but it's coming soon, you just have to wait a few more chapters. Chapter 19 has already been started and chapter 20 will be the trials! But unfortunately that's all I can tell you for now. Leave me a kind review please, they keep me going! Do you think Pansy will get up the nerve to talk to Hermione and apologize? Anything you want to see more of? Review or PM me with your thoughts or ideas for future chapters.**

**Song for this chapter is "You're Not Alone" by: Saosin**

**And thank you to these reviewers, I appreciate it:**

**xSweetAshesx**

**Amber611**

**Mystery of the Night**

**Chester99**

**Kou Shun'u**

**HarryPGinnyW4eca**

**Vamsprite**

**allisath**

**Cat130**

**ravenclawrabid**

**BrightestWitchOfHerAge16**

**SugarSweet82**

**Kermit 304**

**Beautiful-Liar13**

**SasoriHime05**

**Jessica Schauer**

**lxxcazxxl**

**BowTiesRCo0l**

**love-them-all10**

**murtagh799**

**Nushrika**

**Harry Potter**

**And all of my anonymous reviews! Thank you! **

**Much love,**

**~ToriLynn**


	19. The Reason

**A/N: I bet your weren't expecting an update so quick, huh? ;) Neither was I! But the words just started flowing so here is the next chapter. Please leave me a kind review once you've finished this chapter I love you all!**

**I keep forgetting to do this, but this is for the rest of the chapters (hover many that may be): I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine! And sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes!**

**And thank you everyone who favorites my and my story and all of the alerts and thank you for all of the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The previous day had passed by very slowly and was rather uneventful. Hermione spent the day with her friends and tried to avoid Ron at all costs, but it also seemed like she herself was being ignored. She caught a glimpse of Draco at breakfast but he had left soon after Pansy.

_"Hmm,"_ she thought to herself, _"maybe some things haven't changed."_

Thinking back to Pansy, she couldn't stop thinking about the small nods they had shared. They had never talked, civilly, in the past so why now? She had heard from Seamus and Dean that she wanted to turn Harry right over to Voldemort. Hermione knew that Pansy wasn't a Death Eater but what about her parents? She could've sworn that Harry had said something about her father being there during Voldemort's resurrection although she couldn't remember if he had been in the Department of Mysteries during their 5th year. If he were, it would mean that he was either returned back to Azkaban, fighting in the battle, or didn't fight at all.

_"Poor, Pansy,"_ Hermione thought, _"all of the troubles she must have went through."_

Pansy looked so distressed these days that Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her. At least she was making an effort to change. Maybe she was finally realizing that she was wrong, just like Draco, but only time would tell. For now, all she had to think about was whether or not she was going to the Ministry of Magic to testify at the Malfoy's trials.

* * *

Draco sat alone in the library that afternoon. The trials were starting tomorrow and he had gotten a letter from the temporary Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, which stated that he was required to be there Friday and Saturday, as well as Sunday for his own trial.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Mr. Malfoy, may I speak to your for a moment?" said a calm, deep voice behind him. He turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing behind him._

_ "Of course, Minister." Draco said, getting up from his seat next to his mother and following him to an empty corner of the Great Hall._

_ When they had arrived, Kingsley placed one of his large hands upon Draco's shoulders. "Draco, I'd like to offer you a deal."_

_ "I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked._

_ "A deal, Draco."_

_ "What kind of a deal?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously._

_ "Why, a plea deal of course." Said the Minister smiling at Draco's surprised expression._

_ "Surely you can't be serious?"_

_ " And why is that?"_

_ "Because…I-I took the mark, I killed Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into the castle, I AM a Death Eater for fuck's sake!" Draco screamed, rolling up the left sleeve of his shirt._

_ "None of that matters Draco. We already know that you were forced into it. And let me remind you that you didn't kill Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape was the one who killed him for you."_

_ "But how-" he stopped short when he saw Kingsley looking over his shoulder. He whipped around only to se his mother looking right at him, a small smile on her face. "Mother?" he asked._

_ "Draco," she responded. "I have spoken to the Minister and he's offered to drop all charges against us."_

_ He stared at her for a few moments before turning back to eh Minister and asking the one question he knew would change his life. "What do I have to do?"_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

Hermione sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Nobody really said much as they were all caught up in their own thoughts about the upcoming trials. Harry had been contacted by Kingsley that morning stating that he must attend all trials but was not obligated to testify for all defendants, that choice was entirely up to him. Now it was up to the rest of them whether or not they wanted to make statements or defend anyone. Harry was the first of them to speak.

"I'm testifying." He stated.

"What?" the rest of them asked.

"I'm testifying. I have to. I owe it to this person."

"And just who is this person?" Ginny asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Harry said, glancing at Hermione. Both her and Ron were the only people who knew of what had transpired in the forest, besides the Minister of course.

Thinking of Narcissa Malfoy only reminded Hermione of their short stay in Malfoy Manor. She knew from the look on Harry's face that he was also thinking the same thing. She gave Harry a quick worried glance and she received a quick nod back.

"I will also testify." Hermione said quietly.

"I suppose I will as well. I am testifying for Draco anyway." Luna announced.

"Why Draco?" Neville asked, a slight hint of anger and jealously lacing his voice. "He kept you locked up in his cellar for weeks!"

"Against his will." She replied calmly.

"He held you against _your_ will!"

"Sure it was unfortunate that daddy got mixed up in this mess and I was thrown into it, but I'm not the only one who's dad made some wrong decisions that consequently got their kids involved." There was a long pause after that as they all digested that information.

"Well, shit…" Ginny exclaimed.

_"You can say that again."_ Hermione thought to herself. She already knew that he didn't want any of this, but how was she supposed to explain to them that she, of all people, wanted to defend him despite everything that he had done? He tormented her and her friends mercilessly for the past 6 years, and now all of a sudden she wanted to defend his actions. At least she knew that Luna would understand. At that moment, she heard the sound of the portrait door opening and she saw the trademark Weasley hair and knew immediately who it was. She really couldn't face him right now, not with her emotions all over the place. She hastily got up from her spot on the rug, muttered a quick excuse about wanting to check something in the library and made her way out of the common room as quick as she could while avoiding Ron and down the corridor.

* * *

She arrived at the library and her feet carried her to the muggle books section. It was where she felt the safest and it reminded her of home. It relaxed her within minutes and a single tear fell onto her cheek.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked someone behind her. She jumped around quickly, her hand hovering over her pocket that held her wand. "Whoa, easy Granger. It's just me." Said a familiar voice, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Jesus, Theo." She said, placing a hand over her heart, which was beating rather fast. "You gave me such a fright."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't think anyone would be in here, least of all this section."

"Oh…" she replied. She turned back around, browsing through the titles until she finally decided on one that she liked. She reached up on the tips of her toes but still couldn't reach it. Suddenly, she felt somebody very close behind her and turned around to come face the chest of one, Theodore Nott, reaching up effortlessly and pulling down the book that she had been struggling to get. His body was incredibly close to hers and she could practically feel the heat rolling off of him and looked up into his eyes, which had turned a shade darker with desire.

"I believe this is what you…desired?" he asked, his voice an octave lower. Her face flushed as she stared into his eyes and then to his perfect smile with his perfect, white, straight teeth.

_"Mum and Dad would really like him,"_ she thought. _"No, why am I thinking of them at a time like this?! By God, he's gorgeous…no, stop! You need to stop this now. Stop drooling over him like some lovesick, star-struck teenager and grab the book before he thinks that you've gone deaf!"_

"Uh, yes. Thank you, Theodore." She smiled slightly, taking the book out of his hands, his fingers brushing against hers.

"You're very welcome, Hermione, and please, call me Theo." He said, shooting her that dazzling smile once more.

"Right…"

There were a few moments of awkward silence following that. Both of them were still standing in the same spot, inches away from each other. They avoided eye contact, looking in different directions before Theo, once again, broke the silence of the library.

"That's a great book by the way." He remarked. Hermione looked down at the copy of A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens and smiled.

"It's one of my favorites." She said.

"Is it really? You know, I came across this muggle section during my 1st year and I've probably read all of the books here, but that book is one of the few that have really been stuck in my mind. Well, that and the Grimm Brothers fairytales."

"You've read the Grimm Brothers?" Hermione asked.

"Well don't act so surprised. Just because my father is a Death Eater doesn't mean that I am, and it certainly doesn't mean that I follow all of that pureblood supremacy shit. It's a load of rubbish if you ask me."

"I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I've just been a bit stressed out lately because of the trials tomorrow. Nobody really knows much about me, and I prefer things that way." He paused and the looked at her. "But if the right person were to come along, I might just let them in." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well," she said, her cheeks flushing a faint pink again. "I better get going. My friends will be wondering where I've gone off to."

"Oh, let me walk you. We can't have a pretty girl like yourself walking along these corridors all by herself this late at night now, could we?"

She giggled. "Really, Theo it's not necessary. I just spent the entire year on the run helping my best friend take down the most powerful dark wizard in the world. I think I can manage getting back to Gryffindor tower by myself."

"Oh, but please, Hermione. I insist." He said, bowing down and holding out his hand like one of the gentlemen in the muggle fiction books she read might do, and she couldn't resist.

"Well, since you _insist_…" she started.

He took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles, and she felt goose bumps rise all over her body, and then he led her out of the library, both of them giggling and both of them completely unaware of the pair of grey eyes that had just watched their entire exchange from start to finish. He stepped out of the shadows, his cold eyes shining with rage in the moonlight before following after them.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? What do you think Kingsley deal is? What will Draco have to do? And I bet you all thought that it was going to be Draco who startled Hermione in the library ;) And I know that some of you don't like the idea of Hermione and Theo but just trust me guys, this is Dramione after all so I can promise you by the end Hermione and Theo will NOT be together! What do you think Draco's going to do? Will he confront Theo? Leave me your thoughts or suggestions. **

**Next chapter is the trials and you can expect it by next week, it's going to take a while and might be a bit boring but I'll try my best to make it exciting and then after that will be more Dramione! **

**Song for this chapter is: "The Reason" by: Hoobastank**

**~ToriLynn**


End file.
